Inseparable
by Vampirepancakes
Summary: What if her presence and speech to him on the night he decided to desiccate was enough to get him to change his mind? What if Damon Salvatore DIDN'T desiccate. How would that change the fate and destiny of his relationship with Bonnie Bennett? Based off of the Bamon scene in 7x15. MEGA, long 160 page one shot! AU, More details inside.


**This one shot is extended from the Bamon "goodbye" scene in 7x15 where Bonnie confronts Damon about desiccating himself. Everything from before already played out in canon the way that it did on the show. However, this scene plays out right after that one. From here I am taking it into a completely different direction from what the show did.**

 **Been thinking about it and wanted to do 7x15 differently instead of having Damon go into the coffin after Bonnie's speech to him. So, what you see takes place after it. I'm also making some other changes in this one shot from what happened in canon on the show. I'm writing for Bamon to have spent six months instead of four together in the prison world, before Damon was forced to leave Bonnie behind. I'll address some of Bonnie's ptsd caused by Kai and what he did to her in the way that the show never did. Just go a little more in depth to it.**

 **Damon never brought Kai to see Bonnie after she told him that she didn't want to see Kai. I would have liked for him to respect her wishes so that is what he will do in this one shot. So, because of this, the scene in the 1903 prison world doesn't take place. However, the scene and the aftermath at Alaric's wedding where Kai comes to destroy his family and link Bonnie and Elena through a curse is still canon in this story. And how Damon picked Bonnie over Elena, how he saved Bonnie from Kai, and how he beheaded Kai is still canon in this story.**

 **This does contain a ton of Kai since the prison world is one if the biggest reasons for why Bamon bonded and became close friends. And Kai is a part of the prison world story meaning his involvement helped influenced Bamon's bond and what happened in season 6. This is why I have included him in the names of characters who are in this story. But, he is only here as the antagonist so there isn't any type of positive interactions between him and Bonnie.**

 **Also a TW because there is some dark themes upcoming in relation to what Kai did to Bonnie. So I just wanted to warn you and give you as heads up before you proceed to read. This is going to be a very, super long one shot. Might take you a while to read.**

 **So here goes!**

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"You don't get to say goodbye." She declared to him leaving those words hanging in the air before she turned around and left him standing there. She had walked out calmly yet as soon as she was sure that she was out of his sight, she picked up her pace speed walking.

As the tears streamed down her face, she felt the strong need to create as much distance between her, him, and that dreaded place. Where she had walked in, seen those two coffins next to each other, one containing Elena and one where he was repairing to climb into to sleep next to Elena.

When she had been informed at first that Damon was planning to dessicate himself from the mouth of a gloating Enzo, she didn't believe him at first. Said that Enzo was just lying on him because he was bitter over the connection and relationship that she had with Damon.

But, Enzo gleefully stated that Damon couldn't bare to live without Elena any longer, that he was going to sleep next to her for a very long time until he could be with her again. Told her that Damon was determined not to wake up until Elena did and how he wanted nothing to do with Bonnie's life.

" _I don't believe you." Bonnie told Enzo through gritted teeth. "Damon wouldn't do that to me, he cares about me, he wouldn't leave me."_

 _Enzo scoffed in a mocking manner. "He cares about you? Foolish girl you really have fallen under the spell of Damon Salvatore, so much so that you're blinded by his true intentions and who he'll always be. And that is the selfish man who only cares about two people in his life, hisself and Elena Gilbert."_

" _You were just a distraction something of use to him to pass the time so that he wouldn't get bored waiting on his precious Elena. Yet, eventually you still weren't enough to keep his mind off of her. Now that you're of no use to him anymore, he is about to dessicate himself in a coffin next to Elena, waiting until the day she wakes up. Counting the days until you die so that he can be reunited with her, he rather sleep for decades in a coffin than be near you or see your face again."_

" _You can burn in hell." Bonnie spat out at Enzo in retort._

 _Enzo chuckled cruelly. "You'll see, darling."_

She didn't believed Enzo at first, didn't want to believe him. She had too much faith in her relationship with Damon to let Enzo derail it with nasty, mean words.

She had kept her faith in Damon until Stefan had given her the letter, telling her how Damon had given him one too. Sadly letting know how Damon was in fact planning to dessicate himself in that coffin, right next to Elena's coffin.

Then and there is was like a ton of bricks had fallen on her, her world came crashing down around her. She didn't trust Enzo's word, but she knew Stefan would never lie to her, not about something like this. As Stefan was well aware of how close she had gotten with Damon. She knew he wouldn't mislead her in such a fashion. Seeing the letter and hearing it from Stefan made her have to face the hard, brutal truth.

Looking at the sealed letter which she had not even bothered to open up to read, which she refused to read. Bonnie felt a number of overwhelming emotions, all negative. She felt betrayed, pissed off, angry, heartbroken, and like her heart had been shattered to a million pieces.

Then all Enzo had said to her came back to her. Making her believe every word about how Damon was doing this all for Elena, how all he cared about was reuniting with Elena. And how he didn't give a damn about her.

Bonnie beat herself up for allowing herself to get close to Damon Salvatore, beat herself up for allowing herself to grow attached to him, opening up her heart and emotions for him. How she had grown to care about him more than anyone else she had in the world.

She was around to see how blinded Damon got in the past over Elena, how he would walk over someone's body for the sake of Elena. She knew that Damon loved Elena of course, yet still thought that she and Damon had found something special. Bonnie thought that there was something special between her and Damon, an incredible bond and friendship which was set apart on it's own, individual from everything including Elena.

Bonnie truly believed her and Damon had a profound relationship and connection between them which could never be broken or ended, one which no one should come between. Now, she felt like a moron for believing in such a thing, she felt like a moron for believing in Damon. Of course she should have known no one would ever get through his all consuming need of Elena. She would never trust him again.

When she had found out where he was going to desiccate himself next to Elena, she drove all the way from Virginia to New York, hardly stopping or resting. She only stopped twice, to use the restroom a couple of times on her way. Along with grabbing a bite to eat before she was on the road to New York again just thirty minutes later.

Then she walked into the room where the two coffins were, where she saw one open with Damon about to get in it and she became enraged. She couldn't quite explain why but the already pissed off, angered, and furious mood she was in, went up ten notches when she saw him rubbing his hand over Elena's coffin.

Her fury went up ten notches and so did her hurt and heartbreak. So she let him know exactly how angry she was at the situation he was creating. Let him know she wasn't okay with his decisions. Then told him how he was hurting her, she hoped that he choked on it as he laid in that coffin for however long.

Currently, she was half stomping, half speed walking through the parking lot of the warehouse that the coffins were in. The parking lot was lit with a few stray street lights. There were only a few cars scattered and parked all over the parking lot due to how late at night it was.

One of those cars she recognized as Damon's rental, similar to the type he loved to drive. Bonnie forced herself not to look at it as she didn't want to be reminded of the man she had left back in that warehouse building. She headed towards her car thinking about whether or not she should just drive and drive until she was back in Virginia.

She knew she was tired, plus knew the drive back to Virginia would take several hours. Yet, she just needed to get the hell out of New York and the notion that he best friend was leaving her never to be seen again.

When she was about half way to her car, she heard his voice call out to her.

"Bonnie." Damon called out in her direction from the entrance of the building where the coffins were.

Bonnie ignored his voice and kept walking.

"Bon, wait up." Damon hollered out to her again.

Even with her back turned to him, she could tell he was closer to her, could hear his pounding footsteps behind her as he seemed to be running to catch up with her. She was honestly shocked that he was chasing after her. A big part of her expected him to just brush off what she said and close himself up in the coffin anyway.

Still she did not look back, she kept going towards her car picking up her pace to get away from him. Just as she was almost to her car, she felt a gush of wind behind her and before she knew it Damon had used his vamp speed to get in front of her, blocking her way to her car.

Bonnie nearly ran face first into his chest, had to come to a stop suddenly to prevent herself from colliding with him.

Damon looked down her at with widened icy blue eyes, he was completely caught off guard when she had appeared, he believed her to be back in Virginia reading his letter he had left right about now. So, when she had come to him giving him that emotional, confrontational speech just a few minutes ago, it was like a punch in his gut and he just had to go after her.

"Hold on." Damon held up his hand.

"Move, Damon." Bonnie glared at him.

"Not until we talk." Damon refused.

"Get the hell out of my way." Bonnie snipped at him.

Damon just shook his head.

Bonnie was losing her patience very quickly with him. "I said get out of my way, leave me be so I can drive off out of here, it's what you wanted me to do anyway."

Damon told her with his voice barely above a whisper. "Don't leave, please don't leave."

Instead of being touch like some thought she might be with him asking her not to leave, Bonnie was extremely irritated and annoyed. The audacity of him asking her not to leave after _he_ was the one who was about to leave her in the first place through desiccation. "Are you kidding me."

"You don't understand." Damon swallowed.

"Oh, I understand you perfectly. Damon Salvatore." Bonnie whipped out the words.

"You really didn't give you a chance to tell…..you didn't listen to me." Damon tried to get his words out to her.

"I don't want to listen to you, I know where you stand, I just told you where _I_ stand so why don't we just leave it at that and you get out of my damn way." Bonnie huffed angered.

Damon still refused to budge, he could see how she was clearly pissed and enraged towards with, he couldn't blame her for that. She seemed so pissed that she could start popping blood vessels in his head with aneurysms any moment. He had been fully prepared to desiccate himself for the sake of Bonnie and Stefan. Was a short time away from doing just that before Bonnie walked into confront him.

When she gave her speech to him back in the building where the coffins laid, he could see the anger and betrayal in her eyes, but more so he could see and hear hurt, heartache, and heartbreak in her tone of voice when and her eyes when she told him how she felt. He knew when he had made the decision this decision that she wouldn't be too pleased, how she would try to talk him out of it if he had let her know beforehand what he was going to do.

Figured she would be upset and a little hurt by his decision. Yet, when she stood there letting him knew through angered, hurt words what he was doing to her, it was like a punch to his gut emotionally. He hated to see Bonnie Bennett hurt in any form. Hated even more how he was the cause of it. So, when he saw how him deciding to desiccate himself was hurting her, he felt guilty, like the biggest piece of shit who ever walked the earth.

Yes, a big part of him was doing this for her, for the sake of her life and well being over his. It still didn't stop him from feeling awful about being the cause of her current emotional, heartbroken state. He had opened his mouth to explain, but she just left him with "You don't get to say goodbye."

Once she had walked out of that room with those words he had stood there staring at the empty spot she stood in for several long seconds. A number of emotions all relating to her running through him. He cared for her, he loved her, had loved her for a extended period of time. It was his love for her which had drove his decision to make sure he wasn't the cause of her dying trying to save his life.

The minute she showed up he knew that his plans to desiccate had been shattered. When seconds later once she walked out of the coffin room, when he had decided he was going to go after her, he knew the path he took to sleep in the coffin for decades had been totally thrown off of it's path. And that running after her would mean there was a great chance he wouldn't end up desiccating after all. He could still have chosen to get into the coffin anyway once she had finished her confrontation with him. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do that.

Not after the hurt he had seen in her eyes or the heartbreak in her voice. Maybe his plan had been abated because of her last minute presence, but he did not care. Something told him if he went through with this desiccation that it would end up having long term impacts in a negative manner towards his relationship with Bonnie, something which might forever strain it and ruin how she saw him. Even though he figured that he would never see her again, he just didn't want her last impression of their relationship to be one of hurt or betrayal.

This is why he spoke. "Let me explain."

"Let you explain what? How you're planning to leave all those who care about you, including me for the sake of Elena. Because you can't man up and manage to live a few decades without her. Decades which are nothing but a flash in time to an immortal vampire such as yourself."

"I'm not doing this for Elena." Damon denied.

"Of course you are doing it for Elena, _everything_ you do is for Elena. You behaved like you can't function or take two steps without her holding your hands at times, even though you are a grown ass man. Since you decided you can't live without her, you just went on and desiccate yourself to wait and wake up next to her." Bonnie seethed.

"My desiccation has nothing to do with Elena." Damon's voice came off a little more defensive than he meant it to, because of how Bonnie had hit him with some truths about how toxic his relationship with Elena was.

"Isn't it." Bonnie pondered.

Damon sternly told her. "This isn't about Elena, or even me, it's about you and Stefan."

Bonnie nearly snorted. "Bullshit."

"Not bullshit." Damon returned.

The Bennett witch rolled her eyes.

"I was going to desiccate myself for the sake of Stefan and you. So, that the both of you would stop getting hurt or put in danger for my sake. I did it for the safety of you both." Damon gave her his explanation.

She gave him an expression of humorless disbelief. "I don't believe you."

He voiced firm. "Well, it's the truth. The whole idea was to keep the two most important people in my life safe."

"Come on cut the crap. You're just saying this to save face from getting caught taking the cowardly way out. What done is done, since you're going to desiccate then there is no need to sugarcoat it for me. Admit you're just counting down the days until my death until you can be reunited with your precious Elena." Bonnie said the heartache and emotional coming through her words.

"That's not true." Damon frowned how could she honestly belief something so awful about him, that he would be uncaring, cold hearted enough to count down the days until death.

"Of course it's true, you can't wait until the day I die." More tears threatened to come down her cheeks, so she furiously blinked them back.

"Bon, you know I care about you and that you mean the world to me." He told her sincerely, stepping forward to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She stepped back to avoid touch.

Damon dropped his hands to his side and went on. "I'm not letting you walk away until I fix this between us."

Her hand snapped back as her displeasure with him at the moment went up another notch. "You're not letting _me_ walk away after _you_ were the one who decided to walk away from us. You really have all of the nerve, Damon Salvatore. Since you were the one who was willing to throw all you had with me to go into a coffin for however long."

"Bonnie, I…." Damon began.

"No let me finish." Bonnie cut him off. "We always didn't get along, hell at times we damn near killed each other. Then we tolerated each other for Elena and even worked together to save the day from whichever supernatural villain who decided that he or she wanted to terrorize Mystic Falls. There was a time where I would have thought it was impossible for you and I ever to become friends…."

He remained silent as he listened to her.

Bonnie kept going. "Then something changed, you know that something was us getting locked together in the 1994 prison world. At first we didn't know what we were going to do, how we were going to get out or whether or not we would make it back home to the present day. We fought like cats and dogs the first couple of weeks. And you made me so irritated that I walked away and left you several times."

"Yet, no matter how big the fight we got in I always found myself coming back to the boarding house to you for some reason. After about close to a month past we realized if we were going to survive in that prison world we would have to work together and stay together more. So, it's what we did. Eventually, as more time past we somehow began to develop a friendship, go out doing things to pass the time, even learned to have some fun."

"As much as I hated being trapped in that prison world, it was being around you, having you by my side every day which made me believe things weren't as bad as they seemed. Your presence gave me hope we would eventually figure something out to get out of the prison world. Yet until then at least we had each other. By the time six months came around, I was as close with you as I've been with any person. We had this really strong, close, inseparable friendship." Bonnie said taking a pause.

"I remember." Damon whispered as he recalled there time back in the prison world.

"Because of those six months, I got to grow a relationship with one of the most valuable people in my life, you Damon. Because of it 1994 has many cherishable memories for me. Everything for six months was going considerably well in relation to the situation. 1994 was cherishable because of you. Yet, it was also one of the worst periods I ever suffered through in my lifetime." Bonnie let out a shaky breath.

Damon even before she specified what she was talking about, immediately knew she was preferring to the psychopath Kai Parker. The hell he had caused to everyone, especially Bonnie. Even with him long dead from being decapitated, Damon still hated the bastard for the pain and suffering he had caused towards her,

Bonnie dreaded bringing back up those memories in 1994 at times, even when she had learned to cope with it better than she had in those very first days, weeks following after she escaped from the 1994 prison world, it was something she had rarely brought up since it marked one of the worst times in her life. She didn't bring it up as often unless she needed to. And right now she felt like she needed to make a point to Damon.

"After you were gone, I was left alone with him for weeks with him, the sociopath _Kai Parker._ He tortured and tormented me day in and day out in the most heinous ways his sick, depraved mind could come up with. Some ways so physically painful that I used to get physically sick just thinking about them. On top of the physical abuse and torture. He tormented me mentally and emotionally in an attempt to break me to get me to do what he wanted me to do…." She flashed back to one of those times.

 _It had been three weeks now since she had sent Damon back to present day Mystic Falls with her magic, three weeks since she had been alone with the sociopath Kai Parker and it had been among the worst three weeks in a row she had ever experienced in her lifetime which was saying a lot considering the life of pain and suffering she had went through in her young life._

 _Yet, due to Kai Parker she was currently in one of the worst moments and times that had ever happened in her life. Everyday since she had sent Damon back was like a living night terror, Kai had been so furious and enraged at her sending Damon back, believing that she had just harmed his chance of making it out after being trapped alone for nearly two decades._

 _Kai made sure to spend every hour of everyday terrorizing her in some form. Punishing her for sending Damon back, punishing her for her refusal to use her magic to help him get back to the present day in order to kill the rest of the Gemini Coven. Kai had came up with different ways and different methods to physically attack and abuse her. Torturing her physically with the most pain he could manage to inflict. Intentionally making it as painful and uncomfortable towards her as he could in order to both punish her and get her to break to his will of getting her what he wanted her to do._

 _When he wasn't physically attacking her or torturing her. He was coming up with ways to gleefully put her through psychological torment. Threatening multiple times to drain her of her magic and kill her if she didn't help him escape the prison world. Threatening her that he would come up with even more crueler ways to torture her if she didn't bend to his will. Threatening to kill her period._

 _Still Bonnie refused to do what he demanded of her which only made Kai more angry, his anger growing with him time that she told him 'No'. Sometimes Kai had tried to switch tactics, trying to charm her into teaming up with him, approaching her in a more calm manner trying to convince her that the both of them had the same goals of wanting to get out so why doesn't she just help him. Trying to be the Kai Parker version of "nice" towards her._

 _Just to have his mood change within the blink of an eye when he wasn't getting the results he wanted. He would go back to raging, attacking her and torturing her._

 _This time it was because she had tried to run away when Kai had fallen asleep on the couch to take a nap. He had the keys to Damon's car in his pocket to ensure Bonnie couldn't use it to drive off and get away. So, she couldn't risk getting them without waking him._

 _Instead she snuck out of the boarding house, then once out of the boarding house she ran without dare looking back to see if Kai was chasing her. For a while she thought she may have managed to escape his psycho clutches. She had gotten a good ways from the boarding house on foot and now was just searching for a workable car that she got get away in. Once she drove a good distance from 1994 Mystic Falls she figured she could gather herself somewhere that Kai couldn't find her, to figure out a way to get out of the 1994 prison world._

 _She had found a workable looking car, opened the door to see it was unlocked. She inspected the steering wheel and the dash of the car inside, going through her mind to see if she could remember the steps Damon had taught her to hotwire a car to start. However, before she could even get her thoughts together that is when she heard it. The familiar sound of the engine to the camaro, the camaro which belonged to Damon._

 _In the six months she had been trapped in the prison world she somewhat grew fond of that camaro. At least once or twice a week her and Damon had driven in that camaro. After they had discovered it in the parking lot of the supermarket about a month and a half into their stay in the prison world. Bonnie thought it was odd how it had just shown up in the parking lot when it wasn't there in their trips to the supermarket in the weeks before. Telling Damon that something had to be up and perhaps this was a sign for them to have hope of getting out._

 _He told her how she was just seeing things or making something out of nothing and how his car showing up was just a coincidence having to do with the 1994 prison world somehow, how it was only the two of them there. She insisted that it meant something and he insisted that it meant nothing. She said his camaro had to be a sign of hope, he returned that was no hope and for her to stop making things up in her mind. That got her annoyed with him and they argued in the parking lot._

 _She had given him the silent treatment as they shopped for food in the supermarket that they, the silent treatment as they rode back home in his camaro. Then after they had put the food away from their shopping, she went up to her room in the boarding house and shut the door staying in it for hours to avoid talking to Damon who she was very pissed at._

 _It was past dinner time slightly when he had come up knocking on her door, telling her to come and have dinner with him. At first she didn't listen because she was so upset, then he apologized through the door about what he had said earlier in the day in the parking lot. She softened towards him because he sounded sincere and because she was starting to feel hungry._

 _So, she came out of her room letting him know his apology was accepted and they proceeded to have dinner together. After that, besides driving his camaro to the supermarket or other stores they needed to go to for food, supplies and items on a weekly basis. They would go in his camaro, riding around town to pass the time. Sometimes even going for rides in the nearby towns of Mystic Falls. Even after the four month mark he had started to let her drive his camaro, much to her surprise. Then again she suppose it was a symbol of how close they had gotten by then._

 _So, the sound of Damon's engine to his camaro revving up which used to fill her with excitement on what sort of driving adventure her and Damon would find themselves on in an empty 1994 prison world. Filled her with dread now because she knew Damon was no longer there with her._

 _Kai was the one who was driving Damon's camaro. He made have just woken up not to long ago to discover she wasn't in the boarding house and was making her escape. Now he was coming after her to make her go back with him. As she popped her head out of the car to see the camaro fastly approaching, she knew she was in trouble if Kai caught her again._

 _So, Bonnie took off down the street and ran as fast as she could in the direction opposite of where the car was coming from. But, no matter how fast she could run she couldn't outrun a car. The camaro stopped right next to her in a screech of it's wheels, barely miss hitting her by a couple of inches._

 _She heard the driver's side open, followed by an outraged Kai yelling after her._

 _Bonnie kept running not dare looking back._

 _Kai quickly chased her down on his feet, wrapping his arms roughly around her from behind._

" _Get off of me." Bonnie screamed out in fear._

" _You've been a very bad girl, Bonnie." Kai yelled in anger._

 _Bonnie kicked and screamed to get out of his grip._

" _You're coming back with me." Kai told her with a demented tone to his voice._

" _No." Bonnie kept struggling to break free._

 _Violently Kai turned her around so that she was facing him face to face._

 _Her green eyes bugged out with fear as she was looking straight into the face of a psychopath._

" _This is the fourth time you tried running away from me in the last three weeks, you do what I tell you to do, do as I say or I'm going to have to keep hurting you." Kai ranted inches away from her face, with his face reddened._

" _Get your hands off of me." She choked back the tears of terror brimming in her eyes._

 _Kai refused to get his hands off of her._

 _In the desperate attempt to get out of his clutches she bit down on one of his hands as hard as she could with her teeth._

 _Kai howled out as her teeth broke his skin, but he didn't let her go, he only managed to get more enraged. "You stupid cunt, you're going to pay for that."_

 _He brutally beat her right there in the middle of the street with no one else around, he pounded her with his fist delivering vicious blow after vicious blow to her body. And as he beat her, he had a crazed, lunatic look in his eyes. He beat her until she was black and blue, and aching all over._

 _Then he dragged her battered and bruised body back to the camaro to force her to go back to the boarding house with him._

 _About an hour had passed since Kai had caught her in her latest attempt to escape him. She was now in the kitchen of the boarding house grimacing at the pain all over her body, caused from the brutal beat down Kai had applied to her as his punishment for her latest attempts. She was hurting so bad and she desperately wished she had something to relieve the pain. On top of her body feeling battered and bruised, she had a severe migraine going on in her head at the moment._

 _A headache so bad it made her vision nearly blurry and a stomach little queasy. She couldn't take pain pills or painkillers to relieve the pain, even though the boarding house was stacked with a different variety of over the counter medicines that Damon and herself had collected just in case she got sick or was in some sort of pain while they were trapped in the prison world._

 _But, Kai had taken all of the painkillers and pain pills and either thrown them away or had hidden them. Doing so on purpose so she wouldn't get any relief from the physical torture and abuse he was constantly putting her under. Kai insisted he would let her have access to those painkillers, but only if she fell into line doing every single thing he demanded that she do. Only if she coddled to his feelings, only if she agreed to help him get out of the prison world._

 _And of course Bonnie wouldn't do any of those things. She would not give Kai what he wanted. So, he kept the painkillers away from her as punishment. Hoping it would get her to cave into his will. Because she didn't have pain pills available, she was looking for other ways to relieve the aching going on in her body. As her migraine was mainly caused by the three weeks of mental and emotional torment she was suffering under Kai. Lots of stress could cause severe headaches, she was beyond stressed._

 _She was aching everywhere, desperate to give relief to at least one part of her body. And the part of her body she picked was her midsection, as Kai had punched her in the gut several times so hard, it caused her briefly to lose her breath. She was pretty sure the bastard had bruised her ribs, as she got an ice pack out of the freezer._

 _Leaning against the counter she put the ice pack on her torso and looked over to the dinning area where a table was set up to eat at._

 _As Bonnie stared at the table an instant feeling of melancholy and sadness hit her, as this table reminded her of Damon. Making her think of all of the meals they had shared together when they were trapped in the prison world for months. All of the breakfasts,lunches, and dinners. How he had sat down having human food with her, despite the fact that he was a vampire and didn't need human food. Yet, he did it anyway as a way of being courteous to keep her company while she ate. And they truly got enjoyment of sharing so many meals together._

 _He would joke about her cooking, offered to give her some cooking lessons, but still ate the meals she fixed anyway. It was sort of domestic in how they would fix and prepare human meals together. Then sit down to eat as she ate human food and he had his blood bags along with the human food. She missed him so much. She missed waking up to his vampire pancakes every morning that she swore she hated yet almost always manage to eat until the last bite. She missed having quiet conversations with him as they had coffee over the table._

 _She missed walking in on him with his awkward dancing to 90s music, in his 90s style clothes. She missed every routine with Damon that had become common during their stay in the prison world, It had been three weeks since he had been gone and yet she missed Damon as if he had been gone for years and years. She missed Damon so badly that it hurt._

 _More tears came into her eyes as she wondered if she was ever going to get out to see Damon again._

" _Oh, here you are." Kai boomed out as he walked into the kitchen._

 _Bonnie immediately jumped at the sound of his voice and his presence._

 _Kai eyed with her amusement, seeming to enjoy the fear he caused in her. "I see you in here nursing the injuries I inflicted on you. I would say sorry but then would not mean it. I just can't help myself when you make me so angry."_

" _You are a depraved, sick monster." Bonnie gave him a death glare filled with intense hatred._

" _I told you, Bonnie the more you fight me, the more you try to resist me, the more you refuse what I tell you to do, the more I'll be forced to punish you and the more painful those punishments will be." Kai put in nonchalantly._

" _You just beat and punched me so badly that I almost lost consciousness, you beat me black and blue. You're trying to justify what you just did." Bonnie was infuriated with this sociopath._

" _Are you forgetting how you attacked me first." Kai had up his bandaged hand which she had bitten. Some of his blood from the bite wound had soaked through the bandaged. "You provoked me."_

" _You've physically abused me, beat me, have put me through physical torture day in and day out. Have purposefully delivered malcious wounds to my body, tormented me in every way possible. Threatened to kill me more times than I can count and have held me false prisoner. I was trying to get away and I was defending myself from you." Bonnie spat out._

" _None of that would have happened if you just do as I say and let me out of this prison world. I want to be nice Bonnie, I really do. I can be a nice guy, we can get along really. All you have to do is let go of your pride, let me out, then we can become powerful allies you being a Bennett witch and me becoming a leader of the Gemini Coven." Kai stepped closer to her as he tried to charm her._

 _Bonnie was having none of it. "I won't help you out of the prison world, I won't help you at all. I want nothing to do with you, I'll never be your ally because I hate you, I hate you Kai." Bonnie told him with gritted teeth._

 _Kai tsked, waving a finger at her. "My,my so stubborn. I don't understand why you are putting up a resistance when you and I have a common ground here."_

 _Bonnie aimed daggers at him, wishing she had the magical ability to kill him with just a look. "We do not have common ground."_

" _Don't we? We both want to get out of this prison world don't we and make it back to present day Mystic Falls." Kai cocked his head to the side like a curious puppy._

" _Not the same. I ended up here by the accident of the other side blowing up, I want to get back to the real world in the present day. I don't belong here, you on the other hand do belong here after you murdered your family including children." Bonnie sneered._

" _Parents fault for calling me an abomination for something I couldn't control. I just did what I needed to do to ensure my rightful spot as the leader of the coven." Kai shrugged it off._

" _You are a damn monster." She repeated from what she had called him earlier._

" _We both have important goals in needing to make it out of 1994." Kai went on._

 _Her head continues to throb with the pounding headache, it was making it harder for her to focus. ""Your goal is to murder your family in cold blood."_

 _Kai gestured. "Sure, I'll admit once I get out of here I will have to make the rest of my family pay for locking me here. But, what doesn't it matter to you, you don't know them and they aren't your friends."_

 _Bonnie countered. "Doesn't matter whether I know them or not. I won't assist you in making them victims of your sick and twisted ill will."_

 _Chuckling sinsterly Kai reached out stroking a finger against her cheek. "Ah, Bonnie the virtue of faithfulness and loyalty. So honorable."_

" _Don't touch me you freak." She cringed back from his touch disgusted._

 _Kai tried with the calm, easy tone of voice. About as trustable as a wolf in sheep's clothing. "Still better for the both of us if we work together don't you say. The number one priority for me is to kill a few of my immediate family members, merge with the others, then lead the Gemini coven with who ever in the Parker clan is left alive, just as I deserve to be. As for you don't you want to get back to Damon?"_

" _I want to get back to all of my friends." Bonnie temporarily removed the ice pack from her torso, the pain in that section had numbed some but it still ached._

" _Maybe so, but you want to get back to Damon first out of everyone." Kai pressed._

 _She pressed her lips together in a firm line._

" _Come on, I have been around to witness the two of you interact for months. Knowing how the two of you are. I know you dream of running into Damon's arms the very second you escape this place." Kai eyed her down to see if she would deny it._

 _As much as she couldn't stand Kai or being in his presence at the moment, Bonnie knew he had a point, it was a truth she had admitted to herself. Out of Elena, out of Caroline, out of Matt, out of Jeremy, out of Stefan, out of them all, Damon was the one she envisioned reuniting with first and foremost._

 _Kai added. "Plus, I've seen how the two of you were all lovey dovey with each other over the months. The looks you would exchange, boy right out of an romance novel. So, steamy that I could feel the heat radiating off of your body for Damon."_

" _Damon and I are just friends." Bonnie shook her head._

" _Sure, you are." Kai rolled his eyes like he didn't believe her._

" _We are." Bonnie returned edging away from Kai because he was standing so close it was making her uncomfortable._

 _Kai snickered. "Are you forgetting something? I was around lurking for months before I revealed myself to you and Damon. I managed to keep myself hidden from your sight without the two of you having a clue I was there watching you the whole time. Which means I had a clear up and front view of the time when you and him…..Friends don't kiss each other as if they're trying to engulf each others souls."_

" _What?" Bonnie snipped._

" _It was what you and Damon did, I saw you french kissing each other, you shoving your tongue down Damon's throat, it was a rather intense make out session between you two." Kai told her grinning so wide he nearly showed his teeth._

 _She was taken aback when she recalled the moment in which Kai was preferring to. She didn't exactly forget about it since it had been seared into her mind every since it happened. Yet, even when Kai had let himself be known, it had not occurred to her he was there to witness what had happened between her and Damon._

" _Not even going to bother to deny it. The kissing and make out session got so hot between you two. It was obvious you and him for a second away from stripping each other's clothes off and fucking right then and there. It was weird how I was turned on by watching you kissing and grinding on top of Damon like that. I was disappointed you didn't end up going all of the way with him." Kai acted like he was telling her the best secret ever._

 _Bonnie remembered, it was on the evening, just four days before Kai showed his presence in the supermarket to them. How it did get hot and heavy between her and Damon. One minute they had gotten into a playful water fight, then after she had soaked Damon's shirt._

 _He chased her around the house as he was laughing and she was giggling like a loon. Damon had caught up to her, tickiling her which ended up making her giggle even more. Somehow during their light hearted playful embrace, they had landed on the couch together. With her straddled on his lap._

 _At the exact same time they had noticed their sexual, intimate position. She stopped giggling and Damon stopped laughing as the mood suddenly changed from a playful one, to a serious one of longing, desire, and need. Which lead to her and Damon kissing. Yes, to the point of them almost having full blown sex._

 _She thought at the time that it was just an close, special, and private moment between her and Damon. Since they thought they were the only two people in the 1994 prison world. Now she knew it wasn't the case. She and Damon had not been the only two people in this world. Kai had been there the whole time. Or at least around long enough to spy on them for months._

 _To know that Kai had watched them in that moment, without their permission made Bonnie feel like her privacy was invaded and violated. It made her angry beyond words._

" _You are one disgusting, perverted example of a human being." Bonnie gazed at him as if he was the worst thing she ever saw in her life._

 _Kai snickered again, this time more sinister. "I am what I am. Back to my point. I was around watching the two of you interact for six months, abiding my time on what was the perfect time to reveal myself so that the three of us could get out of here. I know it was only possible of you got your magic back. After months of seeing you get super close with him, I knew Damon was the key."_

" _After all you came back all thirteen times for him. But, as I saw the two of you nearly fucking, I knew your feelings for him had gotten well beyond friendship and I had hit the jackpot. Threaten Damon's life and get you are worked up to get your magic back. And you fell for it."_

" _Burn in hell." Bonnie whipped out._

" _Was already in hell in case you haven't noticed, I have been trapped her for eighteen years, eighteen years of misery caused by my traitor of a family. After eighteen years of my hell it it only proper I am allowed to get out to make them all pay for betraying me." Kai waved away her words._

" _You are here because you deserve to be and this is exactly where you are going to stay." Said Bonnie._

 _Kai inched closer to her, invading her space with the purpose of making her as uncomfortable as he possibly could. "Speaking of betrayal, you're betraying me every time you refuse me, fight and resist me. You don't want to be added to my list of those I make pay for betraying me, now do you Bon-Bon?"_

 _Bonnie cringed at the neck name in which Damon had given to her, hearing it out of Damon's mouth made her feel warm endearment. Yet, hearing it in Kai's voice made her cringe. She tried to move away from him to get her out of his space._

 _Kai reached out and grabbed her arm roughly preventing her from escaping his presence. Forcing his body to brush up against hers. "You mention me tormenting and torturing you every day for weeks. Well, sweetheart I've just reached the tip of the iceberg. For the close to twenty years I have been locked here by myself. I went around collecting books about history, to look for the ways they tortured humans back in the olden days all the way up to 1994."_

" _Doing so because I dreamed about using these methods on my family whenever I got out or anyone else who dared step in my way because I wanted to be feared. You've think that you have been in physical pain over these last few weeks, there are hundreds of ways thousands of times more painful which will make the weeks before look like a walk in the park to you. And I will use each and every one of those methods of torture on you, until you bend to my will, until you break." Kai ranted, as a blood vessel bulge in his forehead._

 _A shiver ran down her spine, still she resisted. "No matter how hard you try nothing will get me to bend to your will. I won't give you what you want the most, I'll never agree to your terms of letting you out of here."_

" _Then I guess you leave me no other choice but to kill you then. Because I have no problems killing you and finding another way to get out of here. Perhaps I wouldn't need you just your blood, perhaps you would die for good in this prison world unlike myself who keeps coming back to life. And once I get out of here it won't be you I will just punish for your refusal to help me." Kai's eyes were half crazed. "I'm going to kill Damon just for you."_

" _Not if he kills you first." Bonnie retorted._

" _Really, you have too much faith if you believe Damon can ever kill me. He is just a vampire, once I can siphon some magic from witches in the real world, once I force a merge with one of my siblings, I'll be one of the most powerful forces on earth. Damon's blood is going to be in my hands." Kai told her in a brutal tone._

 _She became outraged,furious, and heartbroken over the thought of Damon dying, especially at the hands of Kai Parker. She sent Kai another death glare as she raised her. "Stay away from him, if you even attempt to kill Damon, I will find a way to haunt you, I swear."_

 _Kai whistled with a laugh. "Whoa, look at you go when I threaten the life of your vampire boy toy. That's exactly why I'm going to kill him once I leave from here. Then your last dying breaths will be spent on thinking about how his death is all of your fault."_

 _Bonnie clinched her jaw._

" _And you know what else, as I kill him I'm going to let him now every single thing I did to torture you. I bet it would break his heart and ruffle up his feathers don't you think?" Kai questioned sickly._

 _Bonnie didn't answer that._

" _As a matter of fact me thinking back to when I witnessed the two of you have that steamy make out gives me an idea." Kai's grin was twisted like a demented psychopath._

" _What in the hell are you talking about?" Bonnie asked even as she was afraid to know the answer._

 _Kai leered. "You and Damon almost slept together, yet you two didn't quite get there. I have to give Damon credit for having the willpower to stop. Showing so much restraint like that. I on the other hand am not such a perfect gentlemen. Why should he get to have all of the fun with you when I'm here."_

 _Her heart dropped in terror when she realized what Kai was implying._

" _If not with Damon why not go there with me, you know I've been trapped her for eighteen years by myself with no woman to be with. Then you enter like a golden opportunity for me. Instantly I saw you as an potential to end nearly two decades of a sexless life. Frankly I consider myself a good boy for not trying with you before hand, considering we have been alone for three weeks." Kai sighed darkly._

 _She felt a pitted dread rock in her as he leered at her._

 _Taking a deep sniff of her Kai hummed. "After eighteen years alone, I believe I should be rewarded with some sex. And don't have to wait to get out of the prison world to get it."_

 _Bonnie felt her stomach recoil, Kai's breath on her skin made her want to barf. "I don't want you, I'm not interested."_

" _Oh, Bonnie, what makes you believe you have any choice or say so. I'll take what I want if that is you, I'll have it." Kai laughed as there was nothing humoress behind it. This laugh was cold and pure evil._

 _One of her worst fears of being alone with Kai was whether or not he would attempt to force himself on her in a sexual manner. It was the worst fear that just about every woman had. Over the three weeks in all of the ways Kai had managed to torture and harm her, he didn't attempt to rape or sexually assault her. This was the first time he was threatening her with doing so._

 _And the thought of such a heinous, malicious, vile crime being committed on her filled her with horror so badly it made her shake._

" _You can't make me have…..that's rape what you're implying is rape." Her voice shook._

" _Hey, I've done worse and you shouldn't walk around here like such a tease." Kai carelessly shrugged._

 _Rage mixed in with the fear. "If you even try to do it, I'll kill you."_

 _The sociopath barked. "Last time you tried that it didn't work out well for you arrow to the gut and all. Now I'll give you a break just for today and not try to have you satisfy my manly urges."_

 _She felt her stomach twist up into knots as panic wanted to rise in her throat. "You can't do that to me, you can't."_

 _Kai's facial features contorted into demonic like features._

 _Bonnie could have sworn she was currently starring in the face of the human version of the devil._

" _I can do what I want to, when I want to. I'm the one in control here. Consider yourself fortunate that I'm showing you mercy now. A merciful Malakai hardly ever happens. However, next time you undress around here, say I happen to barge in on you by 'accident'. Then me being a guy who hasn't had sex in eighteen years seeing a woman like you undress…..well let's just say I won't be able to control my urges, I suggest you watch your back at all times." Kai leered into her ear._

" _You sadistic animal. You are threatening to sexually violate me after all of these weeks of torturing and tormenting me. I hate you, Kai. I loathe you, I'll always loathe you. You may believe you have the upper hand over me, you may believe you have won the battle with me. But, believe me when I say this. I don't know when and I don't know how. One you will die, one day your life is going to end." Bonnie told him with strength even through her terror._

" _You are foolish if you think that I'll ever die." Kai gave a cocky curve of his lips so sure of himself._

" _You will die, it's going to be an ugly death. And once you do I'll be there celebrating the day when you are gone and will no longer be able to reign hell on earth."_

 _That wiped the cocky look from Kai's face. "Don't say I didn't try to be a nice guy…"_

 _With that he lunged violently at Bonnie…._

Bonnie snapped her memories from the flashback one of of the many times Kai had attacked her in the 1994 prison world. No matter how much time had passed by it always bothered her when sometimes she would have occasional flashbacks or memories of the hellish time in 1994.

She always had to force those memories away, then make herself focus on the current time she was in, while reminding herself that Kai was dead. The flashback she had just had caused a shudder to go up her spine, as it still made her feel the most common feelings, struggles and traumas that came along with ptsd, The most severe cases of PTSD lasted for years and some people just never recovered. Even though she had taken great steps to heal since Kai had gotten beheaded.

He saw the distressed and pained look enter into her features as she recalled one of those horroric moments Kai had put her through. It made him feel an immense amount of sorrow, it pained him, and troubled him. He knew very well the great amount of damage Kai had caused to her, even after her physical wounds had long healed. Her mental and emotional wounds lingered around for a lot longer.

Seeing and knowing she was still damaged by those terrible times, he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her for comfort, telling her that she was okay now, that she had survived and how he was here for her. But, due to her being extremely upset and currently hurt over learning how he was planning to desiccate, he didn't think she would accept or appreciate his comfort at this exact minute.

She saw he seemed troubled and bothered by watching her flashback and recall one of those nightmarish times with Kai, under other circumstances she would accept that it meant he did in fact care about her. Yet, she was still so very pissed, upset, and heartbroken over his plans to leave her.

Pushing those memories, including the flashback she had just had, Bonnie focused on this present moment and how she had anger towards the eldest Salvatore standing before her.

"You know the afficition I went through in the prison world every second I was stuck with that sociopath. How being around him and how he afflicted me worse than hellfire. Then after a full month of him torturing me in the worse ways his sick mind could come up with. He stabbed me, leaving me _bleeding,_ leaving me all _alone."_ Her voice was clipped with a slight tremble as she went on.

"I was alone months by myself in that prison world, every day being like a nightmare wondering if I would ever make it out or see the real world again. Wondering if I was doomed to die there or if I couldn't die and was still doomed to spend the rest of eternity there alone. Then when I got the most doubtful, losing all hope, I tried to _kill_ myself."

Now, Damon Salvatore's eyes brimmed with tears, as he swallowed an emotional lump in his throat.

"But, the one thing that prevented me from attempting to kill myself sooner when I was all alone, the one thing that made me want to _fight_ and _resist_ while Kai was still in the prison world doing those awful things to me. Was _you,_ Damon you were that one person. While he was torturing me and causing me a living hell, I focused on all of those great, wonder, happy moments with you to prevent myself from completely breaking down and caving to Kai's will."

"Told myself that even if I was currently looking into the face of one of the most evil men I ever saw in Kai Parker, how you were out there somewhere in the real world waiting for me. When I was alone for all of those months in that hellhole it was you which kept me from going completely insane. The thought of returning to you kept me hopeful. All because of the way we had bonded in 1994. And I felt, believed that are relationship since then was something special, unbreakable. I honestly like what we had was meaningful, because it's certainly meaningful for me. And I thought it was to you too, Damon." Her eyes were teary and her voice emotional.

"Bon, you know how I told you more than once how being blasted to the 1994 prison world when the other side blew up, turned out to be one of the best thing that has happened to me in my over hundred and fifty years on this earth, because it brought me to you and blessed me with one of the most amazing relationships I have ever had in my life. I haven't bonded with anyone like the way I have with you." Damon's voice was a hoarse whisper. "And what we have _is_ special to me, what you have _does_ hold a great deal of meaning to me. _You_ hold a great deal of meaning to me."

Bonnie yelled. "Then why are you willing to just toss me to the side, toss _us_ to the side? After all that we have gone through, after going through hell and back with each other, you're willing to just throw it all away like yesterday's trash. Why? For what? So, you wrote a damn letter to tell me how you are desiccating, planning to leave when you claim that what we have holds meaning to you. After all we have shared together in the 1994 prison world and ever since then. I opened up to you about what Kai had done to me, telling you things I never told Caroline or Elena, because of what we shared there. So, if you thought I was suppose to accept you telling me that I'll never be able to see you again, then I don't. This is unacceptable to me, Damon Salvatore." She shoved him a little, much like she did when they had gotten into the argument in that parking lot back in 1994.

" _Hope is the only thing keeping me going, Damon…."_

Damon's mouth was dropped open in shock, stunned speechless by the brunt of the fury and the fierce emotion she was hitting him with. He truly underestimated how he desiccation would impact and hurt her.

"If you are willing to just throw it all away then just go, lay in that coffin for one hundred years next to Elena for all I care. I regret ever allowing myself to get close to you anyway, I would be better off if we had just stayed enemies. I know what you're about now Damon, so just go." Bonnie lowered her voice.

"You don't mean that. You are hurt, you are angry, as much as you have a right to be both. You don't mean that." He frowned, he was hurt by her seeing she regretted the two of them getting close or that she would have preferred him being her enemy still. He did not think she really meant it. Yet, it still did not stop her words from being a dagger to his heart.

"I certainly do mean it, as much as you have hurt me with your decision, I'll be fine. I'll be fine and manage to live my life without you in it, so desiccate if it is really want you want to do, I'm not stopping you." She lifted her chin in a prideful manner.

Despite these words from her Damon went on, trying his best to explain himself. "And I do know all too well what that psychopath Kai Parker did to you. I was there when he threatened your life by showing us how he could painfully drain you of your magic. However, I know I wasn't there for the worst of it. I know what happened when I left you there all alone with him. It kills me inside to know this. It _kills_ me inside how I wasn't there to protect you."

"He tormented you and caused you to suffer physically. His damages on you were far reaching, emotionally, mentally. I was there to witness the aftermath after you escaped the prison world. The trauma and the ptsd you are still feeling the affects from. Knowing all of this happened to you due to that rat devastated and distraught me. I ached for you because I knew how you ached." Damon emphasized as his voice break with him struggling to hold it together.

Because her bottom lip quivered, she pressed her lips together to compose herself.

His voice was quiet, yet his tear brimmed eyes were filled with feeling as he looked at her. "So, yes Bonnie I do know about the worst parts of what you experienced in that prison world. Not only was I around when you got out, I was around when Kai got out as well, finding out what he did to you is exactly why I wished I could have made him suffer in a slow, excruciating death."

Saying this he started to have a few flashbacks of his own relating back to that time.

 _Two days after Bonnie escaped the prison world._

 _He was in a room with Kai, Kai had said he would help get Lily Salvatore out of the 1903 prison world. But, if and only if Damon had helped him convince Bonnie that he had changed since his merge with Luke._

 _Damon being really curious and in the need to see his mother figured that he would give it a try. Yet, Bonnie wasn't happening at all, didn't believe it at all when Damon told her how Luke had turned Kai into a less evil butterfly._

" _...Yeah, anyone who believes that is an idiot, please don't repeat that name to me again, okay." Bonnie told him through the phone._

 _He heard how tense her voice was, heard the anger and hatred in her tone when it came just to the mention of Kai's name. With her being out of the prison world for only two days now, he wasn't aware of what Kai had done to her. Yet, knew it had to have been bad for her to react this way. So, he knew agreeing to what Kai wanted as out of the question._

" _Yeah, okay already forget about it." Damon replied._

" _Um. what was the favor?" Bonnie wondered._

" _Don't worry about it, happy raving." Damon said back._

" _Alright, bye Damon." Bonnie told him._

 _Damon hung up the phone ending his conversation with Bonnie._

 _Just then Kai walked around the corner. "Did you call Bonnie over the phone to let her know about me?"_

 _Damon pocketed his phone. "I did."_

" _And what did she say?" Kai questioned hopeful._

" _No deal." Damon answered._

" _Pardon me." Kai said like he believed Bonnie would immediately hear Damon out._

" _She's not interest." Damon turned to Kai. "She wants nothing to do with you."_

 _Kai took a few steps closer towards him. "Did you explain to her clearly how since I merged with Luke, how I am a kinder, gentler, more caring version of myself."_

 _Damon narrowed his eyes. "Not exactly in those words, but yes I did let her know how the merge with Luke made you change according to your claims."_

 _Kai cocked his head to the side. "Still she doesn't seem to understand."_

" _As I said no deal. You are the last person she wants to see or talk to." Damon mumbled._

" _Perhaps if you would call her back and talk to her again." Kai insisted._

" _Negative. " Damon remained firm._

" _Maybe you forgot what we talked about, but remember how you wanted to get your mother out of the 1903 prison world, remember how I have all the answers to all you want to know, remember the only way you'll be getting them is if you help me get access to Bonnie." Kai was feeling cocky._

 _Damon rolled his eyes in typical Damon fashion. "Remember how I in return told you it depended all on how she felt about it, well she wasn't happy with the idea of even hearing your name. So, I won't help you get access to her."_

 _Kai pressed Damon. "Then how you think I will help you get your poor mother out of 1903 if you don't give me what I want, we made a deal, you should be a man of your word."_

 _Damon corrected. "I didn't agree to your deal, look I never should have considered calling Bonnie in the first place, on god knows what you did to hurt her. As for my mother, I'll find a way to get to her without your help. If the only way you are going to help is by forcing Bonnie into an unwanted position with you, then I'll do it without your help."_

" _I'm the only one who can help you as far as your mother is concerned, so I'm giving you another chance to make her change her mind about seeing me." Kai's lips curved with arrogance._

" _She sounded awfully displeased just by the sound of your name, makes me wonder what in the hell do you do to her in 1994." Damon scowled._

" _Doesn't matter….okay I did some bad things to hurt her sure, but that's the whole idea of wanting to see her, I have to see her to make amends for what I did to her there and can't do that unless you work with me." Kai put a boyish like expression on his face._

 _The eldest Salvatore shook his head. "You have my answer, the answer is no."_

 _Kai placed his hands in the pockets of the long coat he wore. "Not fair, you know I'm just hoping that she is willing to see how sorry I truly am. I mean she forgave you, right? Just trying to take your route in earning the forgiveness of the one Bonnie Bennett. How can I atone for what I did if you don't give me a fair opportunity with her."_

 _The vampire eyed the so called 'reformed' sociopath with a steely stare._

 _Kai sighed. "I feel terrible inside you know, the guilt of what happened between Bonnie and I…..I just can't stop thinking about her. Needing to repent for my sins so to speak."_

" _Only because of the merge with Luke forced you have to feel human feeling, including guilt for once in your life." Damon sneered._

" _What does it matter, just give me a way to speak to her alright." Kai demanded._

" _Not going to happen." Damon returned strenly._

 _Kai approached the subject one more time by attempting to blackmail. "Not even for your brother? Isn't that the whole idea of getting your poor mother back. To get Stefan to flip is switch back on since he decided to turn off his humanity. The longer is has his humanity off, the riskier it will be for him to do something irreversible which when make it impossible to get him back. Now, are you willing to let your brother slip away just to play hero and prevent me from speaking with Bonnie."_

 _Damon didn't like how Kai was using Stefan to blackmail him, more so didn't like how Kai was trying to put Bonnie and his brother against each other. Trying to make them choose between the two. "Stefan has gone off of the path in similar ways before during his ripper modes, I managed to get him back then, I'll find a way on my own to get him to flip his switch back on, I'll do it without your help. So, drop the subject of Bonnie because it is out of the question."_

 _The so called reformed sociopath pouted. "Ah, how disappointing, all I wanted for her to see is I had a change of heart, I wanted her to see the new me."_

" _She doesn't, end of discussion." Damon was really growing impatient with Kai's persistence._

" _Oh, well. I guess since you are determined to help put your mother and your brother in your own way, I'll just have to be determined to do things my own way as well." Kai clicked his tongue._

" _What in the hell do you mean by that." The tone in Kai's voice didn't settle well with Damon._

" _You want to help out your family without me, It's only fair that I can find a way to talk to Bonnie without your help." Kai smiled yet there was sinister undertones to it._

 _Damon sent him a deadly expression, his tone even deadlier. "You aren't going to talk to Bonnie, as a matter of fact you better not go anywhere near her."_

 _Kai raised his hands as if in surrender but said. "Whoa, I'm not going to hurt her and my intentions are well, I promise all I want to do is talk to her in order to make amends."_

 _The dark haired vampire gritted his teeth. "Get it through your thick skull, I let you know how Bonnie isn't interested."_

" _Maybe she'll change her mind once she sees me." Kai insisted smugly._

" _No, why don't you just respect her wishes." Damon's temper was going up by the second._

" _If she sees how true my feelings are, sees how I need to get my feelings off of her chest, then it is respecting her since it is all about letting her know how sorry I am. Now, I've really got to be going, see you later." Kai patted him on the shoulder, turning to make like he was going to leave._

 _Moving in his path to block his way Damon vocalized a question in a not so easy manner. "Just where do you think you're going to."_

 _The Parker siphoner waved a hand towards the door. "To see if I can find Bonnie, what else."_

 _Grabbing him by the collar Damon warned in a aggressive manner. "You go anywhere near her, or so as much blink at her too hard then I will rip your heart out of your fucking chest right where you stand."_

" _Chill out, Damon there is no need to make threats towards me, a change man remember." Kai squinted._

" _A promise, not a threat. And I promise that you better respect her wishes of not wanting anything to do with you or I'll rip your throat out without thinking twice about it." Damon yanked him up by the collar is his shirt._

" _Easy there, you can't kill a guy who has turned over a new leaf can you." Kai sang._

 _The look in Damon's face said that he could seriously kill Kai._

 _Kai knocked away Damon's hands, then proceeded to fix his collar. "Besides I'm linked to some of my coven, killing me means you kill them, I'm sure Bonnie wouldn't want that."_

 _Damon pointed towards Kai. "Whatever, just don't forget my warning."_

" _Ha, Ha." Kai clapped his hands together. "Some reaction you have over me just wanting to talk to her for a minute._

" _Yeah, that's what people do when they care about another person, the protect them, I'll protect Bonnie from you if I have to." Damon's demeanor was unamused._

" _Oh, I get it, I know why you're so invested in protecting her. Because I know the secret." Kai primed._

" _What secret?" Asked Damon._

 _Leaning in Kai teased. "The secret between you and Bonnie…...well and myself also."_

 _Damon sneered. "Neither I or Bonnie told you any secrets, so you are going to have to clue me in."_

" _Come on, man you must not have forgotten, I know you haven't forgotten. You, Bonnie Wink, Wink." Kai winked at Damon with barely contained laughter._

 _Damon only responded with a snarl._

" _Okay, Okay since you have been waiting with baited breath about this 'secret." Kai moved his fingers in quotation marks. "I'll let you know, just as I informed Bonnie in the prison world after you went away."_

" _What?" Damon snapped._

" _Three weeks after you left, when it was just me and her….I'm letting you know just as I let her know then. I unbeknownst to either of you, I was around. I was around when you know." Kai showed his teeth wickedly._

 _Damon ran a hand over his face. "Get to the damn point."_

 _Kai seemed amused at how irritated Damon was at the moment. "Well, turns out when you and her thought you two were still the only ones around in the 1994 prison world, that I was always around lurking, watching, making sure to stay out of sight. Which means I may have by accident been there on the day at the boarding house when you and Bonnie kissed, I mean like really kissed. Then you know things got hot and heavy between you two, really hot and heavy."_

 _The blue eyed vampire's hand dropped from his face as it dawned on him exactly what time Kai was preferring to._

" _See, you have figured it out, I knew you wouldn't forgot something like what happened between you and her, I would guess it is still on your mind from what I witnessed. I was surprised at when it happened, on what she and you almost did. I couldn't believe I was there to witness it." Kai went._

" _You were there lurking in the shadows, watching Bonnie and me like some pervert." Damon's mood instantly darkened upon learning Kai eyes were on them in the time when he thought it was only him and Bonnie in the 1994 boarding house._

 _And learning such a thing didn't sit well at all with Damon._

" _Easy, I know you and her thought it was a private moment. To my defense how was I supposed to know you would go from playing around with her one minute to making out with her on the couch the next." Kai commented seeing the way Damon's mood had darkened._

 _The Eldest Salvatore brother glowered at Kai in an very displeased fashion._

 _Kai jazzed hands. "Who would have thought Bonnie and Damon going from bickering like cats and dogs when you very first came into the prison world, to end up kissing each other, with a heavy make out session."_

 _Damon glared a hole through Kai as he recalled that time back in 1994._

 _ **( He and the witch got into a playful and rather competitive water fight. When she ended up soaking him rather good, he proceeded to chase her around the house. Catching up to her in the living room area where their playful joost landed them on the couch together.**_

 _ **Perhaps it was them spending six months in the prison world without either of them having a sexual encounter with their romantic partners back in the real world, perhaps it was the sexual tension between them that had been building up for all of the time they had been trapped alone there, bonding together. Perhaps it was because of them believing it could be a while of them getting out of the prison world, if they ever got out of the prison world. Most likely it was all these things combined for what would happen between them next.**_

 _ **All they knew was one minute they were giggling and laughing with her straddled across his lap. The next they suddenly realized the highly sexual position they were in, the mood changed, with the sexual tension in the air being so thick that it could be cut with a knife.**_

 _ **With a deep exchange of eye contact they realized they both wanted the same thing, each other. Their mouths came together with a clash of heat and need. Kissing opened mouth and deep with their tongues dancing, twirling against the other's. They kissed and kept kissing, only breaking apart for her to catch her breath before kissing again.**_

 _ **It quickly became intense, with him breathing heavily and her panting. Her clothed crotch sat directly on his clothed crotched. The barrier of clothes on the both of them did nothing to hide his desire for her as she could feel his hardness through his pants. Which instantly caused wetness to pool between her legs.**_

 _ **Soon they were grinding together, dry humping in a sensual dance. She grabbed his shoulders as she grinded herself on top of them. He grabbed onto her hips thrusting himself upwards feeling so hard that his cock was now strained against his pants.**_

 _ **They broke apart the kiss to stare intensely into each other's eyes as they dry humped like their lives depended upon it. Small gasps and moans escaped her lips, grunts escaped his. He found himself wanting to get rid of the barrier of their clothes and bury himself inside of her to the hilt, pounding away until they both were spent.**_

 _ **Bonnie could feel her entire body heat up, including to the very center her core as she was growing very aroused. As the two of the eye fucked each other as their crotches kept rubbing together with delicious friction.**_

 _ **He kissed her again more hungerily this time. She kissed him back on an heated sigh, hardly believe she was currently doing this with her Elena's boyfriend. How she was on the verge of having sex with her bestfriend's 'man." Her best friend who was back in the present day, real world Mystic Falls, going through who knows what type of mourning over him.**_

 _ **Just like that it was like ice water had been thrown on her libido. What in the world was she doing with Damon? No matter how long they had been stuck in the prison world together, even if it was a long as six months, she shouldn't be doing this. Elena Gilbert entering into her mind was what caused her to stop.**_

 _ **She broke the kiss, saying "Wait" barely above a whisper, so quiet she couldn't hear it over her heart beating loudly in her ears, it appeared he hadn't heard her either, as she kept humping his clothed cock onto her covered pussy with such expertise it nearly made her toes curl. She shuddered out a whimper of pleasure.**_

 _ **So she repeated again, this time louder. "Wait."**_

 _ **Damon who now had his eyes closed, gave her a sexy smile, his voice husky in arousal. "Wait, for what, you have no idea how badly how much I want to get your clothes off."**_

 _ **It took all of the willpower and strength for her not to get more aroused and wetter by his tone of voice and what he had just said. She knew they couldn't proceed further. They had already gone far enough.**_

" _ **Damon, stop." Bonnie said in a shaky yet serious voice.**_

 _ **His blue eyes popped open, immediately looking her in the face. "Bonnie?"**_

" _ **We need to stop." She told him even as her hormones was raging for him.**_

 _ **Damon instantly stopped his sexual ministrations on her, he stopped kissing her. He did respect her, as much as his body desired to have her, he wouldn't proceed further without her consent or do anything sexual with her without her permission.**_

" _ **What is it? Did I do something wrong?" Damon wondered voice serious.**_

 _ **Shaking her head, she placed a hand on his damp shirt to steady herself. "No…..I mean not to me."**_

 _ **He arched a brow. "Then what do you mean exactly?"**_

 _ **She cleared her throat. "We can't be doing this, we have gone far enough already and we can't proceed further into…."**_

" _ **Hot, naked, toe curling sex." Damon finished her sentence with a smirk.**_

 _ **This caused heat to raise into her face. "It's enough we have gotten this far into it. It's sort of wrong, it's a lot wrong, like you know forbidden."**_

" _ **What is so wrong and forbidden about it?" Damon furrowed his brows honestly wanting to know.**_

 _ **She said nothing as she tried to think of the proper explanation.**_

" _ **Listen, Bon-Bon, it's obvious this sexual tension has been brewing between us for a fews weeks at least, if not longer. You want me, I most definitely want you naked and writhing underneath me, so what is wrong with living in the moment, giving in to what we obviously both want." Damon stroked her cheek with his thumb.**_

" _ **True, you are correct about that." Bonnie admitted as she very much wanted the both of them naked with her writhing underneath him. Yet, she knew no matter how much her body was craving him she had to resist going all of the way with him.**_

" _ **Then what's stopping us." He wanted to know.**_

" _ **Because I feel guilty." Bonnie blattered out.**_

 _ **Damon asked in a gentle voice. "For? You have nothing to feel guilty for."**_

 _ **Bonnie let out a deep breath. "Are you kidding me, Damon or are you forgetting who is waiting for you back in the real world."**_

 _ **Damon blinked.**_

" _ **Elena, that's who, you know your girlfriend." Bonnie clue him in.**_

 _ **During his current sex induced haze, his lust filled body prompted by the green-eyed witch currently on his lap, and the hardness which was currently residing in his pants, Damon truly had forgotten about Elena, at least in that very moment. Elena Gilbert had been the last thing on his mind as he was dry humping his crotch into Bonnie's.**_

 _ **What did it say about him as a boyfriend that he hadn't given a single thought to his girlfriend while he was making out heavily with another woman and not just any other woman, but Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert's best friend. Now he would perfectly understand if someone looking from the outside viewed him as a shitty, awful boyfriend because of this. Yet, that did nothing to squash or put an end to his wanting Bonnie Bennett.**_

 _ **Bonnie watched as it dawned on his features.**_

" _ **Oh, her." Damon grumbled.**_

" _ **Yes, her." Bonnie sighed.**_

" _ **Elena…." Damon started.**_

 _ **Bonnie interrupted. "Is my bestfriend and your girlfriend, which is exactly why I shouldn't have allowed myself to kiss you and be in the position you and I are currently in."**_

 _ **Damon forced himself not to stare at her lips, otherwise he might have been tempted to kiss her again. "Probably inappropriate."**_

" _ **You think." Her tone sarcastic.**_

 _ **Although he wanted to chuckle at her sarcasm he didn't. "Alright, so it is inappropriate. And under normal circumstances it could be considered wrong. Yet, this isn't a normal circumstance we are under. We have been stuck here in this world, alone together for every single day, all day, 24/7 for six months. So, it is only natural something has happened between us. Not exactly not like we can help how we feel."**_

 _ **To help herself concentrate better, she got off of his lap and sat next to him on the couch. "Maybe you're right about not being able to help how we feel part. But, what you said about the circumstances is just the thing. You and Elena were dating before the other side blew up, so technically you are still her boyfriend, yet here we find ourselves kissing….doing more than kissing while she is most likely grieving you."**_

 _ **He probably should have felt guilty about how close he had been to having sex with Bonnie and how much he had enjoyed kissing the witch. He basically just cheated on his girlfriend with her best friend. Did it make him a jackass, asshole or whatever some would have called of a boyfriend. Sure it could have in some people's eyes. Yes, part of him did feel bad for making out with and kissing another woman while Elena was suppose to be the love of his life.**_

 _ **However, the act itself in doing what he did, almost did with Bonnie for some reason he couldn't bring himself to regret. "You're right, I don't believe that either of us would want to hurt Elena."**_

" _ **She would feel hurt and betrayed by what we just did." Bonnie let out an exasperated breath.**_

" _ **For sure she would feel hurt and betrayed, I couldn't blame her if she did. It still doesn't change what just happened between us moments ago or that we wanted it enough for it to happen." Damon pinched the bridge of his nose.**_

" _ **And it is, just some pent up sexual frustration we needed to release." Bonnie tried to convince the both of them.**_

 _ **This caused Damon to frown slightly, sure she was correct in this being a case of pent of sexual frustration the both of them had. But, he couldn't help but feel like it was more than that also. He opened his mouth to speak.**_

 _ **She cut him off before he could. "Also, you can't deny how much you love Elena."**_

 _ **It wasn't said as an accusation or even in jealousy. It was true he couldn't deny his love for Elena. "I do."**_

" _ **She considers you the love of her life, which exactly what makes you forbidden to me." Bonnie vocalized with acceptance.**_

" _ **You have a point, Elena and I being together before." Damon went on to say.**_

" _ **Means this thing….whatever it is can't happen between us again, you obviously love Elena and I don't want to be just a warm body you get with until you reunite with her." Bonnie told him quietly.**_

 _ **His mouth took a downwards turn. "You honestly believe that is all I see you as?"**_

 _ **Bonnie shrugged saying to him in a kind way. "I'm not blaming you or accusing you. I'm just saying."**_

 _ **Taking her hand he meant it when he said. "You are way more than just an average warm body to me, yes I do want you in that way. But, you are way more than just a warm body to me, Bonnie. I do honestly care about you."**_

 _ **She glanced sideways at him giving him a ghost of a smile. "I know you care about me, Damon. I care about you to, we are friends after all."**_

" _ **Super best friends." Damon confirmed.**_

" _ **Yeah." Bonnie agreed.**_

" _ **I get what you are saying, trust me I do. But, we have been trapped her for months, with no way out. No clue how to get out, who knows how long we will be trapped in her. So, how much more do we have to fight our feelings for?" Damon wondered.**_

 _ **Bonnie eyed him, the intense way his icy blue eyes were staring her down made her want to jump in his lap again, she had to divert her eyes. "Is what you speak of the only reason why we kissed or why you want me this way, because you don't believe we will ever make it out of here?"**_

 _ **Damon commented. "I don't mean it like that."**_

" _ **So, we have sex, give in to our needs. Just to what get out of the prison world one day. For you to go back to Elena, me back to Jeremy or whoever, picking up life there right where we left off like nothing happened." Bonnie kept going. "Because no matter what happens here between us, you'll fall right back into dating Elena."**_

 _ **He wished to see something in return, yet couldn't come up with anything to say.**_

 _ **Taking his silence as his answer Bonnie stated calmly. "Just what I thought. So, there is no need to complicate this situation any further. We just got caught up in the moment. We are friends after all"**_

 _ **A nodding Damon shifted on the couch. "Caught up in the moment. About it all getting complicated, it will be complicated enough once we have to adjust back to our regular lives once we get out of here."**_

 _ **She muttered. "Yeah, adjusting back will be complicated, yet I have a feeling we will escape from here someday."**_

 _ **There was a minute of silence between them.**_

" _ **You're not upset with me are you?" Bonnie questioned sort of nervously.**_

" _ **Why would I be upset with you? You believe I could be upset with you because you turned down sex with me?" Damon pondered with a pause.**_

" _ **Not really...just asking, I mean some men would be." Bonnie lifted a shoulder.**_

 _ **Damon leaned forward. "Bonnie Bennett I've grown to respect you more than just about any other person I have met in my entire lifetime. Which includes respecting your decision of choosing not to have sex with me. I see you much more than just a hot body, I see you as someone I care for on extreme levels. What matters to me most is the bond we have developed her, we don't need sex for that bond to continue. So, no I'm not upset with you at all."**_

 _ **Bonnie expressed in a light hearted manner. "Not one part of you is disappointed we didn't go all the way, not even one tinsy winsy part."**_

 _ **Jokingly he held his thumb and finger a few inches apart. "Maybe a sliter."**_

" _ **What am I going to do with you." She felt comfortable enough around him to playfully punch him in the shoulder despite the hot and heavy situation they find themselves in a short time before.**_

" _ **Ah." Damon chuckled. "Not going to lie to you, part of me still wants you. I mean you are a very attractive, beautiful woman, even a blind man could see that. And I do like you a lot."**_

" _ **I like you a lot too." Bonnie grinned sheepishly at his compliment.**_

 _ **He sincerely told her. "This is going to sound corny and cheesy, but it is the truth. The best part of getting trapped here is getting to know you for who you are and developing this friendship with you. As long as you can guarantee that you'll still be my friend and by drinking buddy once we make it back the real world, then that is what matters to me the most."**_

 _ **She gave him a sweet smile. "Damon Salvatore, I promise you our friendship will stay rock solid strong whenever we get to present day Mystic Falls. I'll be your drinking buddy since you have turned me into a fan of bourbon. I can guarantee you and I will be thick as thieves."**_

 _ **He pumped his fist. "Yes, excellent."**_

 _ **Bonnie assured. "Then, we're good."**_

 _ **Damon confirmed. "We're more than good."**_

" _ **Okay, then…...well then I guess I better go upstairs and change into some dryer clothes since these are pretty soaked from our water fight." Bonnie mentioned.**_

" _ **Yeah, you go do that." Damon returned.**_

 _ **Getting up from the couch she headed towards to exit the room before turning around. "Oh, Damon?"**_

 _ **Following her with his eyes from where he remained seating on the couch. "Yes, Bonnie."**_

" _ **Um, what just happened, we keep it just between us right? No one else has to know besides us two." Bonnie raised both brows.**_

 _ **Damon tilted his head. "If it's what you honestly want, for what we did here, just to remain a secret between the two of us."**_

 _ **Bonnie gave him a nod. "I would like it for it to be our secret."**_

 _ **Taking less than a second to think about it. "I would like this to be our little secret too. No need for this getting outside of the prison world and complicating things when you along with I have to get back to our lives."**_

" _ **Nope." Bonnie popped the p.**_

" _ **You have my word, I won't tell another soul, what happens in 1994, stays in 1994." Damon smirked while giving her a thumbs up.**_

 _ **All she could do was have a hearty laugh as she walked out of the room.**_

 _ **A laughter from which warmed his dead heart. His vampire hearing picked up her soft footsteps as she headed up the stairs.**_

 _ **Alone for the moment he had some time to think by himself over what had just happened between him and the witch. Did he still love Elena, sure he did there was no doubting that.**_

 _ **Yet, whatever had been brewing between him and Bonnie swam to the surface, nearly concluding in the two of them having full blown sex right there on the couch. Did he regret kissing Bonnie, while they rubbed against each other the sensual way that they did. He addressed this question to himself.**_

 _ **No, he didn't regret it. A grin which spread from ear to ear came across his face as the tell tale sign of what had gone down between Bonnie and him showed in the hard on which still rested on his crotch. Proving the strength and power she truly had over him.**_

 _ **He didn't regret it at all, he would never regret anything in this prison world that allowed him to bond and grow closer to Bonnie Bennett.)**_

 _He and Bonnie had never spoken again about that wonderful, yet fleeting moment that had happened between them on that day. Nothing more needed to be said at the time really, after that day they wordlessly acknowledged what had happened. Understanding and being connected to the other enough to know how they have given in because of wanting each other in such a manner._

 _They could acknowledge this while keeping their friendship rock strong, if anything it only managed to solidify their friendship, where they were comfortable enough around each other to acknowledge it and move on._

 _They kept it to themselves because of course neither of them wanted to hurt Elena or complicate things when they believe it wouldn't get to that level again between them. But, also because of it a brilliant happening between the two of them, one they had shared with each other. Some of the things which had happened while they were in the 1994 prison world, they just didn't want to share with anyone else. Not Elena, not Jeremy, not Stefan, not Caroline, not Matt. It was just Damon and Bonnie._

 _This was their secret which was kept between him and her, one promised not to tell or share once they had gotten back to the present day world. And Damon had kept up that promise. When Elena had asked him what he and Bonnie did in the prison world, he left out the part of him and her best friend kissing and dry humping on the couch. He truly felt like it was some sacred secret he and Bonnie had shared._

 _Learning Kai had basically invaded that secret and that moment made Damon loathe the sociopath._

" _Oh, you don't look too happy to hear this news." Kai deadpanned._

" _You debased psychopath, you spied on us like some peeping tom freak." Damon steamed._

" _Hey, you have to cut me some slack here. Not my fault the two of you decided to go at it. Besides as I said cut me some slack and consider it from my point of view. Being all alone in the 1994 prison world for so long can be boring, quite the drag at times. Then when you and Bonnie entered it was like my own personal live movie. Watching the two of you in the shadows."_

 _Kai rambled as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world. "I was bored, spying on you and her was my entertainment. And well when you guys started to kiss and make out, it was like I knew I wasn't supposed to watch, yet I couldn't tear my eyes away if you get what I'm saying."_

 _Damon wished for nothing more than to have the ability to kill Kai and wipe the smug expression which was on his face._

 _Kai added. "Again as I told Bonnie you almost had sex with her, I used the more vulgar term around her. Because this is the cleaner, changed version of me. Heck. you and her just about came as close to having sex as two people could get with your clothes on. "_

" _What happened between Bonnie and me is none of your damn business, I suggest you change the damn subject." Damon's temper was going up by the second._

" _Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett the most intriguing duo ever. Tell me Damon, I'm very curious to know how you went from saying you couldn't wait to get back to Elena Gilbert in the first three to four weeks you were trapped in 1994, to almost having sex with Bonnie Bennett months later, just before I revealed myself to the two of you." Kai rubbed his hands together as if excited to know the answer._

" _Quiet, Kai." Damon gritted his teeth as it took every ounce of him to bank his anger down._

 _Ignoring him Kai kept intentionally pushing his buttons. "Speaking of Elena she has no clue what happened in the prison world between her bestfriend and boyfriend."_

 _Damon clenched his jaw tightly together._

" _Now, you Damon perhaps I would have suspected you to do something like that." Kai reprimanded with a wagging finger. ""Yet, Bonnie the good girl, who lives in a box of such moral rules and standards. I was a bit surprised she would actually go there to betray her best friend like that."_

" _Keep Bonnie's name out of your fucking mouth." Damon fumed defensively._

" _Interesting, I mention Elena as well and you only focus on Bonnie, why is that." Kai cocked his head to the side in amusement._

 _Damon didn't answer._

" _As I was saying with this whole Elena deal, I was slightly shocked when you went there with Bonnie considering how obsessed you seem with Elena at first. But, again it is something I would have suspected from you, but Bonnie I tell you see blew me off of the floor with her actions." Kai gestured dramatically. "Yet, despite both of you knowing Elena would most likely feel hurt and betrayed by your rump fest you went around with it anyway. Bonnie knew she basically just stabbed her best friend in the back."_

" _That's why she wanted to keep it between the two of you, didn't want Elena Gilbert seeing her as a boyfriend stealing…." Kai stopped short of calling Bonnie a bad name._

 _It was obvious to Damon how Kai was pushing his buttons, it was working as he wanted to reach out and strangle Kai by his neck._

" _Um, what just happened, we keep it between just us right? No one else has to know besides the two of us." Kai mocked Bonnie in a female tone._

" _Shut up." Damon balled his fist at his sides so tightly that white knuckles showed._

" _You know Bonnie for someone who praises herself to be a good loyal friend to Elena, was behaving like a terrible friend by making out with her so called best friend's boyfriend. Trying to convince herself she actually did something in honor of Elena when she didn't fully get naked with you. Shame on her." Kai kept up with pressing and testing Damon._

" _I'm warning you." Damon gritted his teeth._

" _Fine, I'll lay off of Bonnie for a while if that's what you want me to do." Kai twirled around in a 360 circle on the heels of his feet. "Let's focus on you then."_

 _The blue eyed vampire pressed his lips together in a firm line._

 _Kai sang songed. "You call Elena the love of her life while making out with her best friend. For shame Damon or perhaps you tell yourself that it wasn't really cheating if Elena thought you were dead. Out of all you told Elena about your experiences in the prison world, you left out the part where you nearly had sex with Bonnie Bennett. How surprised would Elena be to learn of this, since I'm sure her ego believes you are focused 100% on her and would never look in the direction of another woman in that way. Because it is what you made her believe."_

 _Kai began pacing. "Elena believes she is the only one for you, except she isn't. Her best friend, Bonnie caught your eye sexually of course since you are physically attracted to her, yet it is more than that isn't it. Maybe Bonnie has a little of your heart as well. I bet Elena would be very displeased to know of this. Displeased to know you wanted her best friend, displeased you almost slept with her best friend."_

" _Displeased to know how after Bonnie went upstairs to change after you two nearly banged, when you still needed release from your make out feast. You still had a hard on, so you had to lock yourself in the downstairs bathroom to give yourself relief before Bonnie came back down. Elena wouldn't be too pleased to know how you mastrubated because of her best friend." Kai snickered with mischief in his eyes._

 _Kai was pacing circles around Damon now, stopped behind him. "Just as Elena would be extra displeased to know you in fact still want Bonnie in that way. Being honest with yourself you know the only reason you didn't go all of the way with Bonnie is because she stopped it from going further."_

 _Damon couldn't deny it. The truth was he would have gladly and eagerly been fully naked with Bonnie, while being buried balls deep inside of her on that day. Yet, he wasn't going to give Kai the satisfaction of letting him know that._

" _I could very well tell Elena about what happened between you and Bonnie, I could have told her. The old me would before the merge would certainly have just to watch you ramble out an excuse for why you cheated on her with her best friend. The new me however won't tell her, at least not for now. So, you should thank me for that." Kai wiped a hand across his forehead._

" _I don't give a shit what you think about me." Damon snarled._

" _But, you do about Bonnie. As much as you love Elena, it all comes back to Bonnie in this situation with you and I….you know I guess I couldn't blame you for jacking off because of her, the body alone on her could make a man…." Kai taunted._

 _Damon whirled around to face Kai. "What did I tell you about speaking her name."_

 _Kai disregarded Damon while wistfully adding. "Gosh, for two decades I had nothing but myself and some dirty videos I could watch for those types of pleasures. However, the show you two put on was more entertaining than any VHS cassette you can get in the adult section at blockbuster. She put on the best show of all..."_

 _Damon's jaw twitches, while a vein in his forehead ticked. "This is your last warning."_

" _Even though I was let down some that she stopped the show in its tracks before the good part could even happen. For an impulsive man such as yourself, you really had control when she said you shouldn't proceed any further. I was hoping, for my pleasure you would get those clothes off of her. Because I wanted to get to see Bonnie in the nu…" A certain thing twinkled in the so called reformed sociopaths eye._

" _Enough." Damon not being able to take it anymore as Kai had ran his mouth too much, pushing his anger over the edge. "You shut your mouth about Bonnie, I ought to rip your tongue out of her throat and your heart out of your chest how you are speaking about her."_

" _Temper, temper, Damon." Kai tsked._

 _Faster than the blink of an eye, Damon had his hand wrapped around Kai's throat, squeezing he wanted to choke every ounce of life out of Kai. "You think this is some type of joke. You are lucky I didn't kill you sooner for what I saw you did to her while I was still in the prison world. Keep pressing your luck, Parker and you will discover how exactly brutal I can be."_

 _Kai's eyes widened, he was pressing Damon's buttons on purpose, to tease him for blocking his attempts to see Bonnie to get the annoying guilt off of his shoulders which Luke's merge made him feel. This violent reaction from Damon was even bigger than what Kai expected. He opened his mouth to make another smart aleck comment._

 _Before he could however, Damon was lifting Kai up by his throat, so that Kai's feet dangled above the floor. "You stay the hell away from Bonnie Bennett, if you ever so much as step one foot into the same room she is in without her permission. If you so as much hurt a hair on her head or cause her to break a fingernail. I will not give a shit about the new improved merge you. I'll promise you I will chop your head clean off of your shoulders so fast that you won't even see your death coming, understand."_

" _Ah…..could you loosen your grip some." Kai choked out as Damon's fingers were wrapped tightly around his throat._

" _Understand." Damon repeated not loosening his grip one inch. "Leave Bonnie alone."_

" _Alright, alright I'll leave your precious Bonnie alone. If she wants nothing to do with me then I'll stay away from her, promise. I wasn't being serious only teasing." Kai coughed._

 _Damon roughly released Kai's neck. "You had better."_

 _Landing fully on his feet, Kai rubbed his the front of his throat as he quickly recovered. "I figured it my former sociopath self was out of control in the anger and violence department. Yet, the mere mention of Bonnie sends you off the rails into a enraged, violent tizzy. You and her are each others triggers, so easy for me to get under your skin by mentioning either of you to the other in any manner you don't like."_

 _Damon response was a cold, sarcastic expression._

" _By the way the old me would have had you on your knees, crippling you with my stronger powers for how you just made a violent threat against my life. The new me will let you slide by." Kai gave him a wink. "See, you later."_

" _Just make sure you heed my warning." Damon was unfazed by Kai's claims of using his stronger powers to "cripple him."_

" _Sure, sure, I will." Said Kai._

 _Once Kai left Damon stood there fuming and steaming. It took all of his will power not to end Kai's life. With how the more he said regarding Bonnie the more he wanted to kill him. Damon blew out a breath, it took him a while to calm down._

 _Then he left, just to make extra sure Kai wasn't going to double back trying to see Bonnie after all. He had gotten Alaric to trail Kai and when Alaric asked him why he just ordered Alaric to do it, hanging up the phone._

 _Alaric called back shortly to let Damon when Kai left, he had gone to some bar on the other side of town. It was the opposite side from where Bonnie was at the rave. It was only then Damon could relax enough on this night to know Kai was heeding his warning at least for now._

 _He checked his watch, about an hour had passed by since he had talked to Bonnie over the phone. After the furious inducing conversation with Kai, he needed more to see her. Not only because he wanted to ensure her safety from the sociopath, but also because he had missed her a lot._

 _This was the second day she had been back. The night before when she had been waiting at the boarding house for him after escaping the prison world, they happily reunited and they spent all night talking and embracing being in each other's presence until the early hours of the morning. He hadn't seen her since she left the boarding house that morning._

 _Since only an hour had went by he figured she was at the rave still. So, on instinct and the need to see her he went to that rave. Once there making his way through the crowd full of dancing people, of which some were drunk The lights flashed, as the music blared through the speakers._

 _He spotted her looking very stressed out, as if she was on the verge of having an anxiety attack due to the noise and size of the crowd. He understood somewhat of what she was going through. When he first made it back it was weird to get used to actually having population around besides Bonnie and him. Going out in public places in Mystic Falls seeing them full of people, whereas in 1994 all of the public places were empty._

 _Still he knew it had to be worse for her considering she had spent months alone in the prison world. Even if her case was more severe, he still was the only one who knew what she was going through, as he was the only other one besides her of the Scooby doo gang of friends which had experienced time in the prison world._

 _Maybe this was the reason why when she turned seeing him there, and her reaction to it. Suddenly the distressed, near panic expression she had on her face disappeared, was replaced by a warm, bright, relieved smile as if he was the best thing she could see at the moment. It appeared she needed to see him as much as he needed to see her._

 _Damon gave her one of his genuine, affectionate, warm smiles which he rarely shared with anyone. They approached each other at the same time._

" _Hey!" Damon exclaimed._

" _Hey!" Bonnie returned with equal enthusiasm._

" _Thought you might need some company, would you like for me to hang out with you?" Damon questioned with the smile remaining on his face._

 _She looked at him sweetly. "I would love for you to hang out with me, Damon."_

 _They hung out at the rave together until Bonnie was ready to go home._

 _9 days after Bonnie had escaped the prison world._

 _Over the following nine days, Bonnie was struggling to get adjusted back to the real world. She would jump at the smallest of noises. She would constantly look over her back when she was out in public as if she was afraid of something or someone coming after her. She was constantly on edge as if she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Couldn't stay in crowded public places for too long, especially loud and noisy ones. She always had to return to more quiet, private places for her comfort._

 _Bonnie was showing all of the signs of post traumatic stress disorder. They all, especially could tell how she was suffering through the effects of ptsd both from what Kai did to her and how she has spent months and months alone trapped in the prison world by herself. Because of this she couldn't go back to college to Whitmore just yet, or stay at the dorm with Elena and Caroline._

 _Instead she had been staying and living in the house her father had left for her when he passed away. And it was the place she had been staying at for the last nine days since she had returned. Damon offered her to stay at the boarding house during her recovery. But, she politely turned him down not wanting to overstayed her welcome._

 _During those nine days Damon did his best to help her cope and adjust to being back. Over the nine days he had spilt much of his time between the two most important women in his life. His best friend who he cherished in Bonnie and his girlfriend Elena. He had spent the daytime with Bonnie, often from morning until nightfall or near nightfall. Then spent his late evenings and nights with Elena. It was him trying to balance out being there for Bonnie and being a great friend to Bonnie. While he still tried to be a good boyfriend to Elena._

 _Before Bonnie the only woman he cared for being around was Elena, now that he and Bonnie became super close friends, with a bonded relationship he found himself wanting to spend time with Bonnie more and more. To the point where he had to catch himself to remind himself he had a girlfriend to get back to. But, he had missed Bonnie so much that he couldn't help but to need to be around her, as if he was afraid she would disappear into thin air if he spent too much time away from her._

 _Currently on day number nine of her being out of the prison world, he had went to her house in the mid morning, stayed all day just hanging around her and doing typical friendship things with her. They had lunch together, then came dinner in the evening time. The sun had just set below the horizon when they put a movie in for them to watch. It was one of the latest releases that had just came out on DVD._

 _Damon settled down on the couch next to Bonnie to watch it when his phone beeped showing a text had came in. He read it._

' _You've been gone since this morning, when are you coming home?' Elena texted._

' _Just in a few more hours, I'll be there before bedtime.' Damon texted back._

' _I'll be waiting for you.' Elena._

 _He put his phone away. He would watch this movie with Bonnie then when it was over with he would go to spend the night with Elena._

 _Grabbing some coke and a bowl of popcorn he and Bonnie watched the movie, the movie turned out to be pretty good and entertaining. But, due to getting up rather early that morning, she had fallen to sleep some time before the ending credits rolled on screen._

 _As the ending credits rolled near to an finish, he turned and noticed how she seemed dead asleep, like the type which could knock a person out for the rest of the night or had them sleeping for hours. She was half sitting, half lying, with her head resting on the arm of the couch. Stopping the DVD and turning off the DVD player Damon focused his attention fully on her._

 _She seemed to be really deep into her sleep, as her eyes moving rapidly under her closed lids told him she was somewhere near the dream stage of sleeping. He smiled to himself remembering how often he heard her talk in her sleep in the prison world. Since she looked very tired, he decided to clean up,_

 _Taking the empty coke bottles into the kitchen, along with the bowl of popcorn which was mostly eaten except for the couple of handfuls left which both were too full to eat the rest of it. He threw away the bottles, followed by dumping the remainder of the popcorn in the trash. Then he washed out the popcorn bowl, placing it back where she had it at in her cabinets. He wiped down the counters in her kitchen for extra measure before returning to the living room area._

 _She was still very much asleep. Instead of waking her up he figured he ought to write her a small note on a notepad, just to let her know he had left for the night and didn't want to wake her since she looked so peaceful in her sleep. Adding on the end how he had enjoyed watching the movie with her and would see her later._

 _Searching he found a notepad and a pin after a couple of minutes. Bringing them back, he took them over to the chair which was next to the couch she was currently sleeping on. He was about to write the first word on the notepad when a noise coming from her got his attention. It was soft but still loud enough for him to hear._

 _Pausing his writing he looked over at her, her mouth moved as she muttered something in her sleep. Chuckling to himself, it seemed she had kept her habits of talking in her sleep. He kept watching her out of curiosity wondering what she would discuss in her sleep this time._

 _Bonnie jerked slightly, her muttering growing a little louder. The amusement fell from his face, something was wrong. A half minute later a distressed expression came across the features of her face._

" _Don't, please." She called out in her sleep with a fearful tone._

 _Whatever she was dreaming about it definitely wasn't a good dream. Damon put down the pin and notepad. "Hey, there."_

 _Too deep in her sleep to her him, she didn't wake up. She flinched back in her sleep. Saying "Stop, stop." with her voice more fearful this time._

" _Bonnie." Damon frowned it was clear she was having a nightmare of some kind._

" _No, No, No." Bonnie cried out._

 _Getting up from his chair, he approached the couch leaning over and touching a hand to her arm. "Bon."_

 _Her body began thrashing about, her legs moved frantically as if she was running from something or someone in her nightmare._

" _Wake up." Damon began to shake her a little. "Wake up, Bonnie."_

 _However, she was still too deep in her sleep and to trapped in her nightmare to wake up. Her thrashing became more violent and her voice more terror filled to the point she was nearly screaming now._

 _This concerned the eldest Salvatore greatly, what was her brain currently putting in her head, which caused her to be dreaming up something which was obviously causing her great trouble and terror._

 _He soon got his answer with her fear filled voice saying. "Get away from me, Kai."_

 _It dawned on him she was having an awfully vivid nightmare because of Kai. Either having a flashback to one of those times Kai hurt her in the prison world or just a nightmare of Kai attacking or harming her. Yet, Kai was the key to why she was currently looking like she was fighting for her life in her sleep._

" _Come on, get out of it." Damon shook her harder becoming more frantic to get her out of the nightmare._

" _You're hurting me, Kai." Cold sweats began to break out all over her body, her body began to shake._

" _Bonnie, please." His voice grew with panic and emotion. She was stuck in something awful due to the ptsd impacts on her mind. And he was starting to feel completely helpless._

 _She wasn't saying words now. Instead she was just screaming out in terror and fear, screaming out in pain from whichever Kai was causing her in her terrible dream. Tears streamed down her face. Arms and legs swinging about as if she were trying to fight someone._

 _He was disturbed and troubled by watching her struggle through this nightmare, He already knew Kai had did things to hurt her, but didn't know to want extent or what details since she had yet to tell him. From how she was reacting to her nightmare Kai was doing to her, he knew she had to have gone through something in the prison world worse than he could have imagined._

 _He wanted to end it, he wanted to pull her out of the storm which was currently bombarding her mind._

" _Bonnie." He called out as loud as he could this time._

 _Still her legs swung about, still she thrashed about as if she was desperately trying to fight Kai or get away from him. Still she cried and screamed like she was in terror and physical pain at the same time. Not many things could get to the over hundred and sixty year old vampire. Yet, seeing her live through this troubling nightmare pained him._

 _It broke and hurt him to see her like this. So, he changed tactics. Sitting down on the couch next to her, he reached over and grabbed her, even as she still thrashed about. He then took her into his lap and cradded her._

 _Cradling her back and forth he rocked her in his arms. Saying into her ear as his voice nearly got choked up on emotion. "Bon Bon, please wake up."_

 _Finally after what seemed like an eternity but was really about five minutes, she slowly blinked her eyes wide open, they were wide with fear and clouded with sleep. Her eyes shifted to Damon's face as he cradled her._

 _Just as he was about to say something about being relieved she had finally woken up, her eyes landed on his face and she screamed again._

 _He was caught off guard by her reaction upon seeing him, because it looked like she was terrified of him._

" _Get away from me." Bonnie began to thrash about once more as if she was fighting him._

" _It's okay, Bonnie you are awake now." Damon tried to let her know._

" _Let go of me, Kai." Bonnie screamed using her hands to swing out and hit Damon in his face hard enough to bust his lip open._

 _Then Damon understood it wasn't actually him she was fighting, he connected that even if Bonnie's eyes were open, her brain was still caught somewhere between the state of being asleep and being awake. Which caused her humiliations from her dream to carry over, somehow her brain had mistaken his face for Kai's. In her mind it wasn't him she was hitting or fighting it was Kai._

 _She fought in his arms, began clawing at his face with her fingernails, his face stung as his nails scratched across his face so hard that they broke his skin. Still he refused to let her go until he could break her out of the humiliations that just waking up for her nightmare had caused._

" _Bonnie, Bonnie, it's me, it's me." His eyes were wide and his voice was shaky._

 _She blinked a couple of times as if her mind was trying to clear out the nightmare from her head. Damon watched as the haze from her sleep and dream cleared her mind. And now she was fully awake. That was when it seemed she recognized him. As if her brain was returning to reality allowing her to see how it was him and not Kai who was with her._

 _Once this happened she stopped screaming. Her eyes searching frantically around the room before settling on him. "Damon?" Her voice was slightly itchy from all of the screaming._

" _Yes, Bonnie this is me, Damon. You're here with me, I've got you." Damon comforted._

" _What, What happened?" Bonnie questioned still with some fear._

" _You had a terrible dream, that's all." Damon replied._

" _Seemed so real." Bonnie frowned._

 _He assured her. "Wasn't real. Just a bad nightmare. But, he isn't in here with you right now, I am."_

 _She really focused on his face and saw how his lip was busted open. Along with how there were nasty, bloody scratch marks on his face. Making it seem like he got clawed by some vicious cat. But, she knew she had caused it._

" _Oh my god, Damon I'm sorry." She told her as her eyes scanned across his face._

" _You did nothing wrong." Damon softly returned._

" _I hurt you." Her fingers touched a rather nasty mark under his eye which bleeding a little._

 _Damon gently shushed her. "You didn't know it was me, you were fighting someone who you thought was attacking you in your dreams."_

 _Bonnie shook her head. "I know but I still hurt you."_

 _She had already cried some during her dream. Yet, her eyes got watery again this time because she felt bad for injuring his face like she did. Damon refused to let her feel bad for it. "You only did so because you thought I was him." He spoke of Kai. "Not your fault."_

" _Right." Bonnie breathed out._

" _Want to talk about it?" He questioned after a while._

" _You mean my nightmare?" She returned with a question of her own._

" _The nightmare, what you went through in 1994. You never shared in depth details of what happened to you there. I was wondering if you just need to let it out." Said Damon._

 _Bonnie ran a hand over her face to wipe the wetness away caused by her tears. "Correct, I haven't shared the details of the prison world with anyone since I got out."_

 _Damon looked at her with understanding. "Must be difficult I know, If you are ready to tell me, I'm here to listen."_

 _Bonnie gave a single nod, "I've kept it pent up for nine days…...part of me wanted to tell you sooner…..I-I'm ready to tell you what happened, I want to tell you. I don't want anyone else knowing what I'm about to tell you…...too painful….you're the only one I feel comfortable with knowing these things."_

" _Everyone knows he hurt you, not everyone knows the details." Damon got where she was coming from._

" _My other friends know Kai hurt me somehow, but you're the only one I want to share the details of it with, the only one who will understand since you were there with me in the prison world." Bonnie mumbled._

"" _I promise whichever details you share with me will be kept between the two of us." Damon assured._

" _Just give me a minute." Said Bonnie._

 _He nodded. "I will."_

 _She asked. "Mind getting me a glass of water."_

 _He answered. "Not at all." At least it would make him feel helpful._

 _Moving her off of his lap he placed her down on the couch, then got up and walked over to the kitchen where he got a cup. After placing some ice in the cup, he poured the bottle of water into the glass before taking the glass of water back over to where she was sitting._

 _Bonnie sat on the couch with her face in her hands, obviously still shaken by the nightmare she just suffered through._

" _Here you go." He offered the water to her._

" _Thanks." She took the glass giving him a brief smile which didn't reach her eyes._

 _Sitting down on the couch next to her, Damon waited as she drunk the water. The ice water seemed to help smooth her dry and slightly sore throat which was caused by all of the screaming she had done. She nearly had drunk all of the water out of the cup before placing it down._

 _For a couple of minutes the room was silent as neither side a word._

 _Damon could tell how she was contemplating things in her mind in a difficult manner. "Wherever you are ready."_

 _Bonnie closed her eyes before opening them a few seconds later, she drew in a deep breath. "The nightmare I just had was so real, so vivid. I know it wasn't real, still it was so vivid that when I first woke up. I saw his face, I actually believed he was here with me in this very room for a moment…..So I lashed out physically at you."_

" _You thought it was him, so you were defending yourself in your mind." Damon uttered._

" _Yes, I believed I was defending myself." Bonnie glanced his way._

" _Well, I'm healed now so I didn't mind taking it." And it was true, his vampire healing had already healed his face. There was no longer any signs of injury or blood on it._

" _Took me awhile for my mind to get out it the sleeping, dream haze to return to reality and realized it was you holding me. Only you and that Kai was nowhere in this room with me." Bonnie commented._

 _Inching closer to her, Damon said. "Your nightmare was about Kai, was it about one of the times he hurt you in the prison world."_

 _Rubbing her arms Bonnie responded. "Not actually of one of the times he hurt me, but him hurting me so many times is what caused this nightmare. First few dreams were normal, nice even. Just your average type of dream where your brain can dream up weird things which don't really make sense."_

" _Then the dreams shifted, all of a sudden the aura of the dream change. I could feel it changing yet couldn't do anything about it. You know how you want events or happenings in a dream to go a certain way, yet you don't have enough control over your mind in sleep to prevent it from going in another direction?"_

 _He gave a silent gesture of 'yes.'_

" _Well, I could feel it happening and could feel even subsciously how my dreams were about to turn into a nightmare. In this dream I was out taking a walk in the woods, it was a sunny warm day, dream was enjoyable at first. Then within the blink of an eye it turned dark outside and suddenly cold. The aura shifted into something sinister and dark."_

" _Kai showed up out of nowhere, just popped up out of thin air. With the most twisted look on his face. I start to run but no matter how much I run he is right behind me, chasing me. His voice, his sociopathic laughter is all around me, as if he was in every part of the forest I was running in. Then he catches up to me, tells me is going to gut me over and over again. He pulls out a huge knife, then starts to slash me all over my body, laughing as he did so. I try to get away from him, but he just keeps slashing. He was about to slash me across my throat...that was when I woke up."_

 _From how she described her nightmare it was no wonder she had awoken fighting him for those few seconds her brain in it's sleep state fooled her into believing she was seeing Kai. She had woken up still believing she had to fight for her life, until she realized it was just a dream._

" _Was this your first nightmare?" Damon wanted to know._

" _Since I've been back to from the prison world…...I've had one almost every night. Three times it was about being alone and isolated in places I couldn't escape from or get out of. The others were in relation to Kai hurting, attacking or just endlessly chasing me." Bonnie told him honestly._

 _He was very worried and hated to know she had so many nightmares being just nine days removed from the prison world. "You didn't feel comfortable enough to tell me about these awful dreams you were having?"_

 _She vocalized. "I was hoping they would pass. I know it sounds silly but I was seeing if a few days in the real world would make them stop all together. I was in denial I guess."_

" _Bon, you've been through a great deal of emotional and mental trauma. Trauma which will make it difficult to cope for a while." Damon expressed with kindness._

" _I looked it up online, the symptoms, what I'm feeling, I believe I may have ptsd." Bonnie commented as if she wasn't sure._

" _From what I've observed, how you react to certain things such as noises or being in crowds. Combined with the nightmares you just told me you've been having, I would say you are suffering through a severe case of post traumatic stress disorder." Damon prompted._

 _She stared at a space ahead of her. "Guess from the combination of having to spent a month with Kai, plus all of those months I spent all alone in 1994, really damaged me on an emotional and mental level."_

 _He studied her. "Perfectly natural and expected for anyone to have gone through what you went through to have both emotional and mental trauma. I need to ask you a question."_

" _Go ahead."_

" _Do you believe your case is severe enough where you would need to seek professional help?"_

" _You mean would I need to see a psychiatrist?"_

" _Correct."_

 _The young witch sighed. "I don't even feel comfortable talking to Caroline or Elena about what went down with me in the prison world. I haven't told them about my nightmares, nor let them really know how difficult adjusting has been for me. Even if psychiatrists are suppose to be trained professionals in the area of depression and mental trauma."_

" _I wouldn't believe I'll be comfortable or okay with revealing such personal details about a sensitive subject in my life to someone who is basically a stranger. Don't believe I'll ever be comfortable with that idea."_

 _He rested his hands on his knees. "Fair enough. Just know I'm here for you in whatever way you need me to be. If it's just to talk about what happened, to keep you company, or just to cry on my shoulder. I here for you, Bonnie and I'll be here every step of the way to help you get through and recover from your ptsd and emotional trauma."_

 _She folded her hands in her lap. "Good, because you're the only one I feel comfortable enough to lean on about this subject."_

 _He gave her an expression to let her know he was there for her._

" _You're ready to learn about the details of my struggles in the prison world." It was a statement more than a question._

" _I am."_

 _Once she took a pause to collect herself, she began._

" _You were there with me when he shot me with the arrow, but you weren't there for after, it got so much worse after. First thing I did when I woke up on the cave floor bleeding because of him shooting me with that arrow, I ran out of there, the wound was bleeding and pretty bad. So, I had to treat it. I ran to the hospital to try and patch myself up and fix the ascendent. But, he tracked me down."_

" _Tried defending myself with my magic, yet it was somewhat weakened due to him shooting me. I ran out of the hospital and tried getting away in your camaro. But, he was there in the backseat waiting for me, he choked me hard, until it was difficult for me to breathe." She absentmindedly touched a hand to her throat._

 _A dangerous look came into Damon's eyes, which was completely directed at Kai and the displeasure of knowing the sociopath had choked the witch._

 _Bonnie went on her voice barely above a whisper. "After that he took me back to the boarding house where he actually patched up the wound he had caused, maybe believing if he treated my wound I would see it as a decent act from him and come around like he wanted me too. I believe he did it more so to keep me alive. Not out of the kindness of his heart or because he cared. He did it because he still needed me alive at that point to get out of 1994."_

 _Bonnie added. "When I ran away from him the first time, when he chased me down in the hospital that was just the first time I tried to escape him. I tried getting away three more times, yet he managed to track me down or catch me every single time. The more I tried getting away the angrier he got. 'I'm doing this for your own good' he would say each time he caught me…_

" _...Some time after the fourth time of trying to get away, he threatened to tie me down or chain me up. Kai was completely enraged towards me. Enraged because I helped you get out of the prison world instead of him, enraged because I refused to cave in to his demands and wants, enraged because I kept trying to fight and stand up for myself. The few times I was able to attempt to fight back physically, he accused me of attacking him."_

 _The blue eyed vampire scowled. "Bullshit. You were defending yourself against the psychopath."_

 _A unsettled Bonnie kept speaking. "He didn't see it in that way. He blamed me for the predicament I was in with him during 1994. My fault he couldn't get out of the prison world, my fault I couldn't just see things his way, my fault for not understanding his feelings of wanting to get out of the prison world after being stuck there for nearly twenty years, my fault for not conceding to his needs and wants."_

" _The more I resisted him, fought back, or refused to do as he said and demand of me, the more enraged he became towards me and the more he blamed me. Every single second I spent with him was like agony, he went out of his way to ensure it was agony in every way possible. He began to punish me for not going along with him, doing terrible things to be like…." She swallowed in distress as the memories flooded into her mind._

 _Seeing how distressed she was, he reached over placing a hand on her arm. "If it's this is too painful for you to relive you can stop right now."_

" _No, I need to go through with this, to get it all off of my chest." So she was going on still even if the memories were difficult for her to bring up. "...he did terrible things like beat me with his fists until I was bruised, kick me so hard until it nearly broke my bones, he would burn me with a flame from a lighter, or physically assault and manhandle me in general. He did acts to intentionally put me in pain, including draining my magic more than once. He kept draining my magic until I sent it away in Ms Cuddles."_

" _He found numerous ways to torture, abuse, and physically torment me. Sometimes he would look for new and different methods to physically torture me to add to the ways he had already done so before. It became like a game to him to find new ways he could torture and hurt me, making it as painful as he could. One of the worse things is at times I could tell he enjoyed torturing and abusing me, got off of on how powerful he felt during it."_

 _Besides her Damon balled up his other hand into a fist as she described what Kai Parker had done to her and put her through. He was angry, furious, outraged. He wanted to punch a wall, throw something, break things, he wanted to go and snap the sociopath's neck for putting his hands on Bonnie and making her suffer._

 _Her voice trembled slightly now. "If he wasn't physically attacking me or torturing me, then he was committing emotional and psychological warfare on me. Doing and saying things designed to break me down mentally and emotionally, weaken be up for his cause. Saying how he would kill me if I didn't cooperate with him. Telling me he would kill me in my sleep, threatening to drain every ounce of magic from me. Telling me how he would kill my friends as soon as he escaped the prison world. All of what he did physically, mentally, and emotionally was to get me to break and help him get out of the prison world."_

 _He guessed. "You didn't break."_

 _She confirmed. "No, I didn't break not in the way he wanted me to at least."_

 _Damon understood it to mean. "You wouldn't let him not of the prison world."_

 _Bonnie moved her head in an negative gesture. "Seemed like the more he tortured me the more I refused to let him out. I could see the monster in Kai Parker and I didn't want to let him get out. Was afraid of what he would do it he did. I didn't want to be responsible for unleashing him upon the world after knowing he slaughtered his family, especially when I was currently experiencing upfront how cruel, violent, and cold hearted he could be. Looking into his eyes was like looking into the eyes of the devil himself."'_

' _Bonnie, I'm trying to reason with you' "He would say" 'Just give me what I want, help me escape this world and I'll stop hurting you'. Tried convincing me that if I helped him out, how he would promise not to harm, attack, or hurt me again. Tried getting me to believe that him and I could become magical partners in a way. How powerful we would be once he became the leader of his coven. 'Once I become the leader of the Gemini coven we could team up together, you're a Bennett witch, you and I would be an unstoppable force. We would have the world bow at our feet. You scratched my back and I'll scratch yours. If you would only work with me.'_

" _You didn't believe him though." Damon mentioned after he heard for quote what Kai had told her._

" _I didn't no. I could tell he was trying to trick and manipulate me. Somehow I was afraid that if I went along with him and helped him get out, I was afraid of him killing me as soon as we got back to the present day. Like he would be rid of me as soon as I had served his purpose. Kai would have killed me, took my magic and killed me, especially if he believed it would help him achieve his goal of becoming the leader of the Gemini coven and murdering the rest of his family."_

 _Damon was one hundred percent on her side, fully supportive. "You had every reason not to trust him, don't blame you for being rightfully on your guard around that damn bastard."_

 _Her expression and body language became more distressed and mentally pained. "He did more to me still."_

 _The Eldest Salvatore's temper mixed with his rage was already boiling over with learning all Kai had done to Bonnie. He couldn't bring himself to imagine what else the psychopath had done to her._

" _He made threats to violate me…...sexually….against my will."_

" _He did what?" Damon's voice raised an octave as did his anger._

 _She said nothing she knew his tone of anger wasn't directed at her._

 _Damon tensed up. "Did he violate you, did he….rape you." The last words for forced out as if they were too awful for him to speak._

 _Bonnie stambered. "...No, he didn't, he didn't rape me."_

" _Did he touch you in anyway which was unwanted?" Damon asked her, because if she had given him any sign that Kai had sexually assaulted her then he would certainly make sure to kill Parker the next time he saw him, 'new' Kai be damned._

" _He didn't do that either, I mean he put his hands on me violently. But, never actually attempted to sexually assault or rape me."_

" _You said he threatened to do so."_

 _She recoiled as she told him. "Kai seemed to have been attracted to me or even liked me in his own sociopathic way when we first met in the prison world. I didn't think much of it and thought it was harmless, especially if he claimed he knew a way to get all of us out. That didn't last long when you and I learned how he had killed his own family without remorse from his own mouth."_

" _Whatever so called crush he had on me turned quickly into obsession. I believe after watching how close you and I were for months he wanted me for himself, again in his own sociopathic ways. Him seeing the private intimate moment between you and I must half set something off inside of his sick and twisted mind."_

 _Damon knew she was speaking of the time where the two of them had gotten caught up into each other and how they kissed and did a little more than kissing. Still didn't sit right with him to know Parker had spied in on their private moment._

 _Bonnie shuddered. "He mentioned how he saw you and I together. Then mentioned how he was trapped in the prison world for twenty years almost without a woman. Implied how he could take me without my consent. I let him know I didn't want him and what he is implying to is rape. He gloated carelessly about how he could take what he wanted to. Said I shouldn't walk around like such a tease."_

" _Fucking pig, I really ought to hurt him." Damon hissed._

" _He never tried, but he still made it clear to me that he could do it at anytime. Taunted me about it. So, because of those threats I refused to change my clothes around him, I was afraid he would barge in and try to take advantage of me in a state of undress. And after me made those threats to me, I didn't take a shower either...didn't take one for weeks while he was still there. Didn't take one again until after he was gone.."_

" _This might sound morbid but I was hoping that if I didn't take a shower for some time, that I would stink enough to divert or turning him off from seeing me….so if he ever decided to try he would smell me and not want to any longer."_

 _Again as a way to let her know he was there to support her, Damon took the hand which he had on her arm and trailed in down until it rested on top of one of her hands. "Not morbid sounding at all. Quite common for women or victims of sexual assault to avoid bathing as a defense mechanism. While he may not have touched you he certainly purposefully put it into your mind that he could."_

 _Forlornly, she rubbed her temple with her other hand. "After he said those words to me, it made me super aware of everything, super aware about my appearance. Before that I did get into the comfortable habit of not wearing a bra. Yet, once Kai had said those words to me, I wore one for the reminder of my time with him. I didn't want to tempt him or….."_

" _Bonnie, what are you saying. Are you saying it would have been your fault if he had tried to assault you in a sexual manner? Because it just wouldn't be the truth, it would be complete, total bullshit. You and no other woman is at fault for her state of dress. Doesn't give a man a right to force himself on her without her consent. And it's one hundred percent fault of the rapist."_

" _I know that, Damon. I'm well aware of rape culture and how women and victims of rape get blamed for how they dress. A disgusting, victim blaming mentality I don't agree with. And I fully believe in there being nothing a woman can do or say which will make her deserve to be violated like that. I do believe that it's bullshit when some say women entice men with how we dress."_

" _Believe me this belief was with me in the prison world too. However, at the point of Kai implying that he could force himself on me if he wanted to, He had been physically abusing me, torturing me, and tormenting me for three weeks straight. And it had taken a great toll on my psyche, along with my physical state."_

 _She shook her head. "Perhaps when he threatened to do that to me, he never actually intended on doing it. Maybe it was one of his games he was playing with my mind, a form of psychological warfare to get me to bend to his will. Wanting me to believe he was capable of raping me if I did not eventually give him what he wanted from me. I don't know….."_

" _...I just know I wanted to throw up at the thought of him leering at me. So, wearing a bra was a defense mechanism just like not bathing."_

 _Damon flexed his fingers, he wished he had squeezed the life out of Kai, when he had asked him about seeing Bonnie in trade for getting his mother back from 1903. "Kai may not have raped you. But, it still doesn't change how twisted, evil, and depraved he was to put that fear into you, wanting you to believe he was capable. All because you wouldn't give in to his selfish demands."_

 _Bonnie conceded. "You ended up being correct about him back in the prison world where we first met him, you were suspicious about there something being off with him you didn't like or trust. Turns out you were right, I shouldn't have trusted him or convinced you it would be okay for us two to work with him."_

" _Not your fault you have an opening and trusting heart None of what happened between us and Kai, you and him is your fault."_

" _No, it isn't. Just an observation on my part." Said Bonnie. "Hindsight, you know."_

 _He pressed his lips together in a grim line._

 _She conceded. "When you called and mentioned Kai to me a couple of days after I escaped the prison world, his name just made me inwardly cringe, I wanted nothing to do with him and still don't. I don't want him near me or to even see his face again, not only as a result of the hell he put me through in 1994. It's also because as much resolve as I tried to have around him in the prison world, I'm afraid of him, afraid if he comes near me again that he'll hurt me again."_

 _He softly stated. "Kai won't come near you again and I made sure of that. If he does then I'll swear I will kill him. And there is nothing wrong with being afraid, nothing wrong with wanting to protect yourself in every way from him after what he did to you."_

" _Despite him being a sociopath, mixed with some psychopath, Kai was still very smart, cunning and manipulative. After about four and a half weeks of him keeping me his prisoner in 1994 Mystic Falls. He still had to have a way to escape that world. And I had sent my magic away. So, what he did was lock me in the trunk of a car. Then he made me stay in that enclosed, claustrophobic place, where I choked on car fumes."_

" _Forced me to ride in the trunk of the car for the few days it took him to drive cross country to Oregon. Once there near his childhood home, he switched back to his cunning, nice guy act. Insisted if I just went along with him that he wouldn't hurt me anymore and how we could get out together perhaps. The way he manipulated me was fixing me some Thanksgiving dinner."_

" _I was wary of him, but at that point I just went along, desperate for him not to hurt me again. He told be sob stories about his parents, his past, and how they mistreated him due to him being a siphoner. He got me to let down my guard somewhat. Then he took me outside of his home, in the yard he found a knife that his sister had put magic in."_

 _Bonnie swallowed. "He drained the magic from the knife, then he stabbed me in the gut with that knife. Put the knife in so deeply, I thought I was going to die at that time. When I woke up, I was the on the ground from a stab wound. And he was gone, he left me there alone and bleeding."_

 _Once again, Damon felt a rage and fixation simmer up inside of him at the description she gave of what Kai had put her through._

" _Although I was finally relieved after to get some reprieve from his constant abuse and torture. It didn't last long. The physical wounds he gave me healed, yet he left severe emotional and mental scars. I was all by myself alone for months and months. Feeling so isolated, lonely. I tried staying strong and keeping faith I would make it out. As days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months with me being trapped there all alone. I lost all hope, I was very depressed. So, I just decided to end it all…."_

" _I attempted to kill myself,almost succeeded until that garage door opened. That was a sign to me that I should keep fighting and not get up." She finished with despair in her tone._

 _When she finished giving him all of the details of what she had suffered through because of Kai, he could feel the anguish, the distraughtness, the despondentness, and the dispiritedness coming off of her hit him like a wave. He felt great grief in his heart to know how much misery and pain she must have been in._

 _His stomach twisted in emotional knots, his facial expression and tone of voice both crestfallen as he spoke. "Bonnie…..I had no idea. I mean I figured he hurt you, I just didn't know to what depths on extents of it all. What he did was horrible and despicable, you deserved none of it. Was so wrong of him to put you through all of that suffering…."_

" _Seeing how much you are damaged and traumatized by this is devastating to me…...makes me sick to my stomach with all you described to me. Even though I'm grateful you trusted me enough to share such personal details about the struggles that were caused towards you. Words can't exactly make it all better and I know it. But, I wish I could find a way to erase all of you pain and agony. I wish I had the ability to go back in time so to prevent this from happening to you in the first place."_

 _Her eyes were downcasted as she stared at her feet._

" _And I'm sorry." He added._

" _I know." Bonnie choked out._

" _I'm sorry." Damon repeated. "Because this is partly my fault."_

 _She turned her despaired feeled green eyes towards him. "What? How is any of what happened between Kai and me your fault."_

" _I…..nevermind this isn't about me it's about you."_

" _Damon, answer me how is what happened any of your fault."_

 _Damon grumbled out with guilt. "I left you behind."_

 _Bonnie disagreed. "You didn't leave me behind."_

 _He returned. "Yes, I did."_

" _You didn't, well not on purpose, I made you go back with my magic remember, because I didn't believe I would make it at the time." Bonnie reminded him._

" _I do remember, I remember every detail. Still I keep going back and believe I should have done something differently."_

" _Do what differently?"_

 _Damon thought back. "Maybe I should have gone with my gut of not trusting the bastard and locked him up some place until you and I were able to escape just the two of us. Or in that struggle in the cave, I should have reacted differently to the situation. I'm a vampire for goodness sake. Should have used my strength and ability to easily overpower him. At least snap his neck or subdue him long enough to be able to vamp speed over to you. I pick you up, vamp sped you over to the light. We get zapped back to the real world together, leaving Kai behind rot twenty more years in the prison world like he deserves to. Then once we has escaped to present time, I heal your wound from the arrow with my blood."_

 _Bonnie pointed out. "What went down in the cave was in the heat of the moment. Kai just showed up out of nowhere and shot me with the arrow after we believed I killed him with the axe. That caught the both of us off guard. We were in a life or death struggle with him. Sometimes one doesn't think calmly or rationally in those types of situations. You can't blame yourself, you had no way of knowing what would happen if I sent you back without me."_

" _Still wished I was there to protect you, Bon. Besides if anyone out of us two should have been trapped there with the sociopath it's me."_

" _And I remembered that as well, how you told me to get out of there while you were fighting with him. I know you were willing to stay behind while allowing me to go free. I...I just was too wounded and weak to make it. Wish I could have though."_

" _As I still wish I could have prevented you from going through all of what you went through. I'm your friend, I'm suppose to protect and help you."_

 _She maneuvered her hand which rested under his until she was holding it. "You are helping me. Your presence is helping me through this. And I know I won't be able to recover from my ptsd and trauma without you. I just need you to be here with me during this difficult period in my life."_

 _He gave her a smile which didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'll be here whenever you need me, for whatever you need me for. Every single day, every single step of the way, I'll be here right here for you. There is nothing you can't come to me for, I'm open to whatever you want to open up to me about. No matter what it is."_

" _Thank you for offering yourself, I know what I laid on you tonight is very heavy."_

" _As long as you don't have to go through the pain alone, I'll carry the burden of the pain and as much as I can just to make sure it doesn't weigh down on you too much. Holding it all inside is when the emotional and mental traumas can grow more severe."_

 _There was a pause. Then she said. "Can't actually say I've hated many people in my life in the real definition of the word, but I hate Kai Parker, I hate everything he stands for. I loathe him for the remorseless depraved person he is, loathe him for the hell he put me through and for how he tormented me."_

 _Damon saw her mood change from somber to anger as she said this. And he was mutual in her loathing and anger towards Kai Parker. "You have every right to hate him. Like I do for how he hurt you."_

 _Bonnie went on. "Don't wish this on a lot of people either. But, I wish Kai was dead. Wish that he was dead and gone from this earth forever. And part of me even wants revenge on him to make him pay for all he made suffer through. For all of the months I was left alone, because he is the reason I nearly killed myself."_

" _Can tell you this Bonnie, if Kai even thinks about hurting you, if he ever lays a hand on you in a harmful manner again, he will be dead. I won't allow him to ever cause harm to you again." Damon's tone was deadly serious._

" _You really mean that?" Bonnie eyed him._

" _One hundred percent mean it. He even tries to do you harm or hurt you again and he'll be dead. I promise he will even if I have to kill him by my own hands." Damon looked her in the eyes to show her he meant this._

" _I needed to hear you say you'll make him dead if he tries to hurt me again. Gives me great relief to hear you tell me you would kill him with your own hands." Bonnie commented quietly._

 _At one point she would have been appalled at hearing him tell her he would kill someone with his bare hands. But, their relationship having come this far to develop into a strong friendship bond, combined with what Kai had put her through, contributed to her acceptance, even an embrace of him letting her know he would kill for her sake._

" _Do you believe you'll be about to sleep tonight with the nasty nightmare you had?" He wondered._

" _Well, I haven't been able to get a full night's sleep since being back from the prison world. These vivid, terrorizing nightmares prevented me from getting a full night's rest." She admitted to him. "Partly because they keep interrupting me whenever I get into a good sleep, partly because I'm afraid to fall back to sleep and have them again. Over the last week or so I've been only to be able to get a few hours in every night."_

" _Do you think that if I stayed with you tonight it will help keep the nightmares away. Therefore allowing you to get a full eight hours in." Damon suggested._

" _Who knows…...maybe it would." Bonnie shrugged._

 _He went on. "Then why don't I stay here with you for the night, if you don't mind."_

 _She glanced at him. "I wouldn't ask you to stay over, not if you don't want to."_

 _Damon assured her. "You didn't ask me, I suggested it, so how about we give it a try. Maybe I'll help chase away those bad dreams."_

 _Bonnie replied. "Then I believe very much I would like you to stay tonight, it would make me feel safer in a way."_

 _Damon returned. "Then I'll stay with you until the morning."_

 _Just then a beep from his smartphone interrupted their conversation. He took his hand from off top of hers to reach into his pocket for his smartphone. Pulling his phone out he saw that he had gotten a text, the text was from Elena._

 _He realized it had been over four and a half hours now since he last texted Elena telling her he would be home in a few hours. Damon checked the text._

 _Elena: 'Where are you? You said you would be home by now with me, you're not. Is everything okay.'_

 _Damon texted back: 'I'm fine. There has been a change of plans. I won't be able to make it home tonight.'_

 _Elena: 'Why?'_

 _Damon: 'Something came up, something important. I just can't make it there tonight.' He texted leaving out the details of what happened here with Bonnie. Because he knew she wasn't comfortable with Elena learning the details of what he and Bonnie discussed here tonight._

 _Elena: 'But, I'm here, in bed horny and waiting for you. And I need you to fix it if you know what I mean.'_

 _He could see the sexual meaning Elena met behind her text, even if he wasn't able to physically see her. Elena was clearly hinting at wanting him to go to her and have sex with her. After they had rekindled their relationship after she wiped her memories away from him. She was very keen on sex, he had been very willing to give it to her._

 _He wouldn't be giving it to her tonight, however._

 _Damon: 'Can't tonight. I'll see you sometime tomorrow.'_

 _There was a time in the past of his relationship with Elena when he would have told someone that they were crazy if they ever told him he would turn down sex with Elena Gilbert, especially when he worked so hard to get her. When he and Elena first got together, he jumped at every chance to have sex with her._

 _That was before the prison world, before his bond with Bonnie. So, he decided he was staying here with Bonnie on this night, despite Elena giving him signals on being horny for him. Bonnie had just opened herself up to him, pouring out herself achingly about her horrible experience in 1994 at the hands of Kai._

 _And she had just admitted that as a result of Kai she was having nightmares which prevented her from getting a full night's of rest. He just couldn't bring himself to leave Bonnie on this night. She needed him there with her and just as importantly he wanted to be there with her at this very moment._

" _Everything ok?" Bonnie eyed him as he texted._

" _Everything's fine. Just to confirm you're fine with me staying over here tonight?"_

" _I am."_

 _Less than a minute later his ringing phone broke into the brief silence of the room. Damon looked at the screen, the caller ID said 'Elena'. She must have been calling for a better explanation on why he wasn't coming home. He didn't feel like explaining it to her further. So he ignored the ringing until it stopped._

" _Was that Elena?" She asked once she got a glimpse of his caller ID._

" _It was." Damon confirmed._

 _Slightly over a minute later it was Elena calling once more. Damon just pressed the button that would ignore and silence the call. He would tell Elena the next day about how something important came up. Which was the truth. He just wouldn't go into details about it, because he had promised Bonnie he wouldn't share anything she told him with others, including Elena._

 _And he knew if he mentioned to Elena that he needed to stay over at Bonnie's tonight due to her having nightmares and talking to him about Kai, that it would lead to unwanted questions._

" _Never mind." Bonnie put in once she saw Elena calling him again. "Seems like she is expecting you, I don't want to hold you up if you want to go to her, so you'd could still go if you'd like to."_

" _Bennett, you need me here, I want to be here, so you've got me here. I offered you to stay, so I'm staying, ok." His voiced firmly yet kindly._

" _Ok, Salvatore." She gave him a half smile which managed to reach her eyes a little this time._

" _Even if you wake up with another nightmare tonight and can't go back to sleep. I'll be here to stay up with you, keeping you company until the morning." Damon told her._

 _Reaching over Bonnie gave him a one armed light hug. "Thanks for this."_

 _Once she settled down more, she had went up to her room and changed into her pajamas. Once she had changed into her pajamas, Damon came up stairs as she climbed into her bed, pulling the sheets up over her until they came up to her chin._

 _Spotting a rocking chair in the corner of her bedroom he pulled it up to the side of the bed she was sleeping on, then sat down in it. He gripped her hand in his for comfort, holding it until she was able to fall asleep again._

 _It had been passed 2:00 a.m. in the morning when she had fallen asleep again. Damon kept an eye on her until he fell to sleep in the rocking chair right next to her bed. Because of his presence for the first night in nine days, she was able to get a full eight hours of sleep without having a nightmare._

 _14 days after Bonnie had escaped the prison world._

 _Alaric's wedding was about eight days away from now. And last minute preparations were being placed on the wedding before the big day came around. Damon didn't get why Alaric was marrying Jo or why Alaric seemed to have fallen for Jo so quickly. But, he wasn't a man to judge and was just there to be the supportive friend. Especially since Alaric wanted him as his best man._

 _Alaric was still a good friend of his, even though he had been replaced and surpassed on the best friend totem pole. Bonnie had taken up the spot as his number one best friend and drinking buddy. Still Damon had his duties to perfill as the best man before the wedding day. He would have to meet with Alaric and the rest of the wedding party to go over the final wedding plans in a couple of days._

 _As for today, Damon had been spending much of the day at the boarding house alone. Stefan was off in the forest going off on his little adventures. Elena had left earlier in the afternoon to go off shopping at the mall and other stores with Caroline. Elena had said she asked Bonnie to come with them. However, Bonnie said she didn't couldn't go and had to be at her house for something. Damon guessed it was because Bonnie's ptsd had her only being able to spend a limited time in public. He knew she was trying to get out more and more with each day that passed. But, also suspected that it would be a little while before Bonnie could adjust to being out in public for a prolonged period of time._

 _He had talked to Bonnie over the phone earlier in the day for about two hours. Currently, it was early evening and Damon had just stepped out of the shower. He was suppose to go out on a date with Elena later that night, once she returned from her shopping spree with Caroline. It had been weeks since he and Elena had gone out on an actual date._

 _Because Damon had consumed his time with finding a way to get Bonnie back from the prison world. Drowning himself into getting her back and focusing hardly on anything else besides getting her back. Then when she was back he had been focused on helping her adjust to being back in the present day, combined with helping her cope with her emotional and mental trauma._

 _Even though he had spent time with Elena around the boarding house and out with her some, they hadn't been on an actual date as a couple in a while. So, Damon told Elena he would take her out on that night, which was why he had showered so late in the day._

 _Once he stepped out of the shower, he dried his body off and wrapped the towel around his waist. With his hair still damp, he walked into his connecting bedroom and looked around trying to think of what he should wear._

 _Suddenly, he heard the sound of the front door downstairs shutting, followed by the sound of pounding footsteps up the stairs as if someone was running or walking at a fast pace. The door to his bedroom which he had unlocked burst open and a fear stricken Bonnie ran in._

" _Bonnie?" His icy blue eyes widened at how she had charged into his bedroom._

" _Damon." Her tone was a fear stricken as her appearance as she ran up to him and threw herself onto him as he he was her life preserver that kept her from drowning in a storm roughed ocean._

 _Startled, Damon wrapped his arms around her to hold her steady. "What's wrong?"_

 _Bonnie just clung to him as if her life depended on it, her breath gasping in panic._

 _His vampire picked up the thudding of her heart against her ribcage. The type of thudding heart beat which only came along in a human when they were fighting for their lives, running for their lives, or deeply terrorized by something. "Bon, what is it?"_

 _She said nothing at first as her body trembled._

 _Damon pushed her back from his body enough to look into her face. His eyes searching for an answer on why she was so panicked and fear stricken. "Tell me what happened."_

" _Kai…." Bonnie's face was filled with fright, as she clutched tightly onto Damon's bare arms as if she was afraid she would faint if she wasn't holding onto him._

" _What about Kai?" Damon braced himself with dread, mainly due to how she was reacting._

" _He ran into me today and he cornered me." Bonnie let him know._

" _He did what." Damon immediately grew angry._

 _Bonnie detailed. "When I tried going out a short while ago, Kai found me somehow. He forced himself into my presence and tried to talk to me when I didn't want him to."_

 _Damon cursed. "I warned him to stay the hell away from you."_

 _Bonnie said. "Well, he didn't I told him to leave me alone and he didn't do that either."_

 _Damon was furious, the sociopath confronted Bonnie, even after he was warned not to. Kai Parker was really testing his luck at being alive._

" _I want you to tell me everything he did and what did said to you."_

" _I will."_

" _Just wait one minute while I get dressed."_

 _Bonnie blinked she was in such a panic induced state that she hadn't noticed his state of dress or lack there of, she noticed it now. His hair was still damp from the shower and he only had a towel around his waist. The towel which was the only item which prevented him from being completely nude._

" _Oh, I apologize, I shouldn't have just barged into your bedroom unannounced, I should have knocked first. Or at least call you on the phone to let you know I was coming over." Her demeanor was apologetic._

" _You're perfectly good, Bonnie. You're cool and you're welcomed over at the boarding house anytime you feel like coming over, you don't have to announce yourself. Neither do you always have to call." Damon quietly communicated._

" _Yeah, cool." Bonnie mumbled._

 _Since she seemed a little shaky on her feet, he wrapped an arm around her waist, carefully leading her over to the bed. "Why don't you sit here and we'll discuss what happened to you today."_

 _She took a seat on the edge of his bed,_

 _He asked her for her comfort. "You want me to go in the bathroom to change?"_

 _Damon Salvatore was far from modest when it came to his naked form. He wasn't one of those who were embarrassed or nervous to show his naked body in front of others. Still he asked her because he didn't wish to make her uncomfortable._

" _No, you can change in here, I won't look, just tell me when you are decent." She let him know._

" _Got it."_

 _So, she looked down at the floor and closed her eyes to give him the privacy he needed._

 _He went to the drawer and got out some boxer briefs, dark blue jeans, and a black v-neck shirt. He unwrapped the towel from around his waist, proceeded to pull on his boxer briefs, followed by the jeans and then the v neck black shirt. He discarded the towel in the dirty clothes hamper._

 _When he turned back to her, she still had her face down as if she was looking at the floor, yet had her eyes closed as she twiddled her fingers._

" _I'm decent." He cleared his throat when he was fully dressed._

 _Opening her eyes she lifted her head to look at him._

 _Joining her, he walked over to his bed and sat down next to her. "Tell me what he did."_

 _Her heartbeat returned to it's normal pace as she began her explanation. "I didn't want to become a complete hermit crab stuck in my house twenty hours a day and seven days a week, never stepping outside or trying to get out. It's been difficult for me to get adjusted to being out in public for an extended period if time, still I don't want what occured in the prison world to completely ruin my life."_

" _To try and bounce back, to get back on the path of my normal life, I'm been trying to get out more and more, even if it's just for an hour or two. I was feeling very hungry, but didn't feel up to the energy to cook a meal. So, I figured I would try to get out for a little while today to get something to eat. I left my house and went out the the Mystic Grille to grab a late lunch."_

" _You were going to eat a late lunch at the Grille?" Damon wondered._

" _No, the grille is quite busy on days like this and I didn't know if I was up to sitting there eating with all of the noise and people around. I was just planning on ordering a double bacon cheeseburger with a small fry, and maybe a small salad…..I was quite hungry only having a small bowl of oatmeal for breakfast this morning…. I was going to order then take the food home"_

 _She continued. "Anyway, I drove myself to the Mystic Grille. Before I actually ordered anything, I had to stop by the restroom for a quick bathroom break. I used the toilet, washed by hands, but just before I could step out to go and order my late lunch. He appeared."_

 _Damon grumbled. "Kai."_

 _Bonnie added. "He appeared right there in the bathroom with me."_

 _Damon's expression turned deadly. "You mean that bastard just walked into a public women's restroom."_

" _Yeah, apparently he did."_

" _What the fuck? How does a man just waltz into a women's restroom in public without anyone else knowing."_

" _He cloaked himself."_

" _Cloaked himself, what do you mean?"_

" _He must have learned this new trick when he merged or gained more powers or something. Now he has learned how to cloak himself in this invisibility spell. So, he can get around being invisible without anyone seeing him."_

" _Damn, creepy" Damon cussed._

 _A shiver went up Bonnie's spine. "He can control turning himself on and off or otherwise when he wants to be seen and when he doesn't. He used this cloaking spell to follow me into the bathroom, without be seeing him. No one else was able to see him either, so it would explain why he was able to get into the women's public bathroom without anyone noticing."_

 _This infuriating Damon, who knows how long the sociopath had used his cloaking ability to follow Bonnie without her being aware of it. Using his ability to make himself invisible as an unfair advantage over Bonnie because Kai knew she would raise all hell if she saw him following her. "Fucking freak used his cloaking spell to follow you without your knowledge."_

 _Once again Bonnie shivered in extreme anxiety and unease just thinking about it. She shared some of Damon's thoughts. "Who knows how long he was following be using his cloaking ability. Don't know if he made himself unseen in the parking lot of the Mystic Grille or if he spotted me sometime before that. He just saw me out in a public place and turned on his cloaking. Then waited until I was alone, no one else was in the bathroom while I was washing my hands. That was when he popped out, literally out of thin air."_

" _I almost had a heart attack and would have pissed myself if I haven't just gone to the toilet. My reaction not only because it basically was a jump scare, but because it was Kai the last man on earth I wanted to see."_

 _Damon now wondered whether or not Kai had used his cloaking ability to follow Bonnie or spy on her without her knowledge before today. He didn't want to think about it, it made him sick to think about it, made him anger to think about it. But, he wasn't going to mention this to Bonnie because he didn't want to set off more fear in her._

" _Kai uncloaks himself revealing himself to you, then what happened."_

" _When I very first saw him, I froze and instantly became panicked,afraid,fearful, filled with dread, and terrorized by his very presence. And I was frightened he had came to harm me again. And he clearly saw my reaction. He saw how his presence filled me with terror and fright."_

 _Damon squeezed his hand so tightly together that his knuckles turn white. "He saw you were clearly uncomfortable and fearful of him yet didn't back off."_

" _This was his first words to me". Then Bonnie quoted. 'Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. I swear to you I won't gut you with a knife again.'_

" _He said that to you, the asshole." Damon barked out in displeasure._

" _Wasn't just the fact that he said it, it was how he said it. He said it in a light hearted manner, almost as if he were joking or trying to charm me into relaxing as a response to knowing how his presence made be uncomfortable." Bonnie was disgusted._

 _Disgusted as well, Damon brooded over it._

" _Once I could manage to unfreeze myself enough to speak, I told him how I made it clear I wanted nothing at all to do with it, I told him how I made it clear I didn't want to see his face. And let him firmly know I didn't want him anywhere in my vicinity."_

" _He said to this exactly?"_

 _Bonnie shook her head. "Said that he knew I wanted nothing to do with him and how I was angry at him. Also said he knew how I wanted him to stay clear of me. But, added how he thought enough time had passed by and how badly he wanted to see me. He said that this meant he hoped I would comply with his request of him wanting to see me."_

 _Damon scoffed in disbelief. "It's been two weeks."_

 _A exasperated Bonnie. "Correct, it has only been two weeks since I escaped out of the prison world. A world where he tortured, tormented, and abused me for a full month. A world where I spent months trapped alone because of him stabbing me and leaving me behind. A world where I almost killed myself because of him. Yet, he honestly seemed to believe that two weeks was giving me enough space, that I should be healed enough from all he did to be, enough for me to be more open to seeing him or tolerating him in my presence."_

 _The eldest Salvatore sneered. "Of course he believes that, at the end of the day he is still a sociopath who thinks of his feelings first. No matter how much he claims to have changed, if he truly thinks that two weeks is enough time for you to be more accepting of him after the hell he put you through, then he is the same selfish sociopath he was in the prison world."_

" _I was so anatongnized when he said those words to me. I yelled for him to get out of the women's bathroom, he didn't move. Then I told him if he didn't let me go and let me leave, I was going to scream to alert people outside that he was in the bathroom with me where he wasn't suppose. 'They won't hear you scream for help,Bonnie' "_

 _Icy blue eyes flared up in anger. "He threatened you saying that no one would hear you scream?"_

 _She uttered. "Kai didn't say it in a threatening manner, which in a way made it more scarier. He just said it in a matter of fact manner, telling me that he had casted a small spell over and around the bathroom, did so while I was in the stall. He explained how he had put the spell to make sure no one could come into the bathroom, so it was like he was locking others out while also magically locking me in there with him. And he also had put up a sound barrier so no one outside of the restroom could hear, because he predicted I might scream."_

 _If looks could kill then Kai Parker would have been dead from the pure murderous expression on Damon Salvatore's face._

" _Again he said he was not going to hurt me, but also that he wouldn't lift the spell until he spoke to me and said what he wanted to say. I urged with him, basically pleaded to get away from me and to let me go. But, he ignored it and insisted he needed to get something off of his chest. Claimed he had trouble sleeping at night, claimed he couldn't stop thinking about me, claimed how his conscious was weighed down with guilt for all he did to me in the prison world. Claimed how he only did all of those things to me because he was desperate to get out of the prison world after being stuck there for so long. And how he was afraid of being left behind for decades more. And how he only hurt me because he was a sociopath who couldn't control his anger."_

" _Claiming these things to me as if it what he did was rational and I was suppose to understand it from his point of view. I wasn't interested in what he was saying, just wanted him to get away from me and for me to get as far away from him as I could. Then he said he was sorry for all and whatever he did to hurt me in the prison world, for some reason as soon as if said those words I was hit with flashbacks."_

 _Damon reached over touching a hand to her shoulder. "Your ptsd was triggered, it is common for people to get triggered when a reminder of their trauma experiences appears in front of them or sometimes similar occurs to make them think about it."_

 _Bonnie agreed. "And Kai being the reason for my trauma in the first place is exactly why my ptsd was triggered. I had horrible flashbacks of just some of the things he did in the prison world to me. As he said he was sorry for what he had done, there was this hopeful,nervous expression on his face and he put this puppy dog look in his eyes. And for whatever reason it made the anger boil up inside of me and I wanted nothing more to melt that expression off of his fucking face."_

 _Damon understood where she was coming from._

" _Anyway I let him know I didn't accept his apology."_

" _You had every right not to."_

" ' _Why not' he said insisting he truly felt awful for what he had done. Can you believe he thought that if he said sorry while making puppy dog eyes with me was supposed to by miracle, fix all of the emotional and mental scars and despair he put me through. That one sorry was suppose to magically make it all better. That if he came to be with his pathetic excuse for an apology, I would tell him all is forgiven."_

 _Damon commented. "Absurd after two weeks he is so focused on himself and his guilty feelings that he figured one sorry would make up for the months of pain and suffering he caused to you. As if he expected you to embrace him in open arms telling him that bygones will be by gones."_

 _She sneered. "Guilty feelings only because of the merge with Luke gave him no choice but to feel that way. I told him where he could shove his so called guilty feelings and let him know how no amount of sorrys would make up for the hell he put me through."_

 _Being around Bonnie for years, Damon was well aware of how long it had taken for her to warm up to him, which included all of the actions he had done to hurt her in the past, it took her awhile to forgive him enough to where she accepted him as a close friend of hers. So, if Kai believed he could have gotten in Bonnie's good graces in a matter of days then he truly didn't know Bonnie Bennett._

 _Now Bonnie was less fear stricken and more outraged as she recalled her encounter with Kai to Damon. "Kai proceeded to whine about how he just wanted to make amends, how he just wanted a second chance, how all he wanted was my forgiveness."_

 _Damon could guess she refused to give him such forgiveness._

" _I told him sternly how I didn't forgive him and how I just wanted to leave, but he was blocking the way out of the bathroom, still having the small spell he had casted. Then he made some sort of last ditch effort to win me over."_

" _Which was?"_

" _He told me how he had risked his life to help me get back from the prison world. Let me know how he felt so bad about what he had done that he helped you guys with a plan to help me escape. Rambled on about how he had been injured and close to dying when he did some spell, but he kept doing it away because he wanted to help me get back. Rambled about how I wouldn't have made it back to the real world without his help and how his almost dying to bring me back was proof of how truly bad he felt and how much he cared about making it all up to me."_

 _Remembering Kai's part in sending them all back to 1994 and indeed how Kai had gotten hurt yet still helped out, Damon was honest with Bonnie. "It's somewhat true, he was hurt and bleeding. He did manage to send himself,me,Elena and Jeremy back. Which was why I was able to leave that map behind for you to find."_

" _Give me your honest opinion do you believe Kai would have even bothered to save me if it weren't for the merge and gaining Luke's empathy, sympathy, and compassion."_

" _Honestly, my opinion is no, I don't think Parker would have saved you without merging with Luke forcing him to feel some guilt."_

" _Exactly, if this was all Kai's own feelings, his own empathy, his own guilt or whatever then why did he not try to help save before. Answer me this before the merge did he come to you about feeling guilty for hurting me or show any interest at all in wanting to help me escape 1994?"_

 _Thinking that she made a point, Damon answered with the truth. "No, it wasn't until Elena and I noticed how he cried about the merge with Luke making him feel thing he never felt before that we used it to our advantage to convince him to help get you out of there."_

 _The green eyed witch was incensed. "Which is why I don't give a shit if he did decide to join in on the rescue mission, because the merge forced him to have a guilty conscience. Something tells me if it weren't for the merge with his brother, if he had just remained the Kai from the prison world, something tells me he would have never cared about leaving me in the prison world all alone. He wouldn't have minded if I stayed there suffering for the rest of my life."_

" _For as hell sure wouldn't have felt bad about all of the torture and abuse he put me through. He just would have kept the same remorseless mentality he had in the real world. Justifying his attacks on me by making it my fault for not cooperating with him, giving him what he wants. Or he would have blamed me for provoking hm. So, fuck no, I don't give a shit about him helping me escape 1994, I sure as hell don't give a shit about him almost dying to do it and would have rejoiced with relief upon knowing that he is dead…...Sorry, I'm ranting."_

 _His lips curved at the witch's fiery nature. "You're absolutely, one hundred percent correct with every single thing you just said."_

" _For him to even bring that up to me as if it would make me owe him giving him a second chance or showing him some mercy of forgiveness. Fact is I wouldn't be in the position of spending months trapped in the prison world in the first place if it wasn't for him. I wouldn't have been stabbed and left alone on the ground bleeding if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have spent a full month under his reign of terror if it weren't for him. So, he can burn in hades forever if he believes I owe him some sort of gratefulness. As if he committed a noble, selfless act by rescuing me from a life or death situation completely unrelated to him."_

" _And I'm suppose to accept him in a warm embrace, thank him, and forgive him for getting me out of a situation he caused in the first place?"_

" _Again, I agree with you." Said Damon._

 _Bonnie finished. "This is similar to what I told him, I said in firm clear words and told him that I didn't give a damn about his so called assistance in helping me escape the prison world. Because it was his fault I got stuck there in the first place. How I didn't owe in a damn thing for wanting to make amends with something he had caused through risking his life or whatever, that I couldn't care less if he had died. And he failed at using himself helping you guys get me out of the prison world, as a form of manipulation to trick me into forgiving him on his time and his terms…"_

" _His wanting forgiveness wasn't about me, it was about how it could have appease to whatever the merge had forced him to feel. So, I also told him right in his face, how I loathed him, how much I hated him, how I was always hate him and how I would never forgive him. And for the final time for him to get the hell away from me."_

" _I don't know what brought me the courage to say all of this to him, considering how afraid and uncomfortable I was that he followed me into the bathroom with his cloaking ability then cornered me to offer me a pathetic sorry to ease his guilt. I'll admit to being scared shitless of him in that moment, but there was also anger and rage there. And when he kept pushing me, after invading my space it all just lashed out. Once I said all of this to him, I said I just wanted to leave the bathroom and get away from him."_

 _Damon's jaw clenched. "And did he let you go once you made it all clear to him for the millionth time?"_

 _Bonnie replied. "He just stood there looking like a kicked puppy, mouthing how he just wanted a second chance. Like he was really laying on a heavy act to make me feel sorry for him enough to forgive him or agree to give him a second chance right then and there. I had lost my patience and feared he could snap at anytime and hurt me, fearing his violent sociopathic self could make at appearance at any second."_

" _He may have had the bathroom spelled but I was going to break it if I had to with my own magic I had regained. My mind was in full panic mode, I wasn't even thinking about how he could just siphon my magic. I was desperate to create as much distance between me and him as possible. So, I made my way towards the door, unfortunately it meant I had to get passed him if I wanted to get out of the bathroom."_

 _Already extremely agitated as Bonnie describe her infuriating and terrorizing encounter with Kai in the Mystic Grille public women's bathroom, Damon braced himself because it seemed like she wasn't done with telling him all that happened just yet._

" _Just as I am making my way by him, as fast as I could, trying to put as much space between us I could. He grabs me in a very aggressive manner. Yelling 'Bonnie, listen to me' In my face." Her tone was a mixture of anger and fear as she explained._

 _The blue eyed vampire steamed on the inside, he for sure now was going to kill Kai Parker._

 _She finalized. "When I came back from the prison world part of my reason for my fear and hesitation in going out in public, was being afraid I would run into Kai. So, I prepared a way to defend myself in case that happened. I had a pocket knife on me, so in an act of what I believe was self defense, combined with panicking and being overwhelmed with terror due to him putting his hands on me again in an aggressive manner. I reached into my purse and pulled out my pocket knife."_

" _I unfolded the blade and held it right to his jugular. Told him how I had almost killed myself because of him."_

 _If it weren't for the circumstance Damon would have smirked and made a comment about how kickass she was for standing up to herself against a man who was overstepping boundaries, not being able to take no from an answer from a woman who wasn't interested in his advances. However, because if the circumstance, Damon stayed serious. He was proud and glad of the fact she had thought ahead to weaponize herself with a knife, and used the knife to defend herself from the psychopath who terrorized her._

" _I let him know with the deadliest tone I could muster that if he didn't leave me alone and stay the hell away from me, how I was going to melt the skin and flesh off of his face until there was nothing left but bone. Then with the blade of my knife pressed against his throat, I told him if he didn't get his filthy hands off of me in that very moment or if he ever thought about touching me or invading my space again, how I would slash his throat from ear to ear and gladly watch as he bleeds out and dies."_

" _I was just so besides myself, some people might believe these were cruel and vicious words to say to him."_

" _Then those people are full of shit, he tried to use emotional and mental manipulation on you in order to guilt trip you into forgiving him as if you owed it to him. He backed you into a corner and you fought out of that corner."_

 _Her lips turned downward. "Me holding the blade to his throat and warning him with those words finally seemed to get through to him, as he finally seemed to get I wasn't going to give him the forgiveness or acceptance he wanted from me. His expression went from nervousness, with puppy dog eyes to a blank, unreadable one. He let me go, me pulling the knife out on him must have been enough to break the concentration on the spell he had on the bathroom. An female employee came into the restroom, saw him and asked what in the world was he doing in a women's bathroom and that he wasn't supposed to be there…"_

" _I took advantage of that and fled out of the bathroom, then out of the Mystic Grille as fast as my feet could carry me. I got into my car, started the engine and floored it out of there. Just as I pulled onto the road, he came out of the exit of the restaurant and just stared at my car with that unreadable expression until the Mystic Grille was out of my sights."_

 _The Bennett witch was still very shaken by her ordeal with Kai, as soon as she drove away from the Mystic Grille as fast as she could, making sure she wasn't being followed or stalked through a cloaking method again, she had made her way over to the boarding house and directly to Damon, whom she felt the safest around._

 _Since he now learned about all which had happened with Bonnie and her ordeal with Kai not long ago, Damon was beyond seething. "Kai Parker is a dead man."_

" _You mean you are going to kill him?" Bonnie questioned._

" _I'm going to get rid of him one way or another, whether that be through killing him or other means. He not only went against your wishes and feelings of wanting him to stay away from you and to give you space. He kept pressing you stepping over the line, when you let him know in his face how you wanted nothing to do with him and how you weren't going to forgive him. Then when he couldn't get what he wanted from you, he put his hands on you in an aggressive manner. I already warned him when all three of us were in the prison world not to ever lay a hand on you." Damon huffed._

" _Yeah, I remember when you told him such." Bonnie muttered._

 _Damon studied her. "You're fine with me getting rid of Kai, right?"_

 _Bonnie nodded. "Yes, Yes, of course. I would be glad and more than happy if I never had to see his face or even hear his name again, I would like to make sure he stays away from me by any means necessary. If it means you have to take him out then so be it…"_

 _Damon looked at her. "There's a but in there tho?"_

 _She gestured. "Are you sure you can take Kai out?"_

" _You lack faith in me and my killing skills, Bon-Bon." Damon arched a brow._

" _No, I don't actually." Bonnie laughed slightly. "Kai has grown stronger in his magic since he got out of the prison world. He has siphoned magic, plus he merged. So, he is as powerful as he has ever been. I don't want you going in after him thinking with your emotions first without a proper plan."_

 _Damon cocked his hand to the side. "Why not?"_

 _Her tone turned genuine mixed with serious. "I care about you a ton, Damon. I wouldn't know what I would do if you got severly hurt." She paused to take his hand in hers. "I really, really wouldn't know what to do it you got killed, that would bother me a lot, especially if you got hurt or killed by Kai because of trying to help me."_

 _For a brief time he lowered his eyes to where she had his hand in hers, noticed how her small, her hand felt warm in his, warm and nice. And thoughts came to his mind about how it her hand was a perfect fit in his as if it belonged there. So, he took it a step further by lacing his fingers with hers._

" _Bon, you ought to know I would give my life just to keep you alive and safe. Or I would gladly die trying." Damon whispered with sincerity. "You don't have to worry though, I won't die or get hurt going after Parker."_

" _If he knows you are planning to take him out, he'll try to take you out before you can get to him." Bonnie pointed out._

 _He lifted his blue eyes back to her green ones. "He won't see it coming. Trust me Bonnie, Damon Salvatore doesn't get to live over one and a half centuries without surviving the biggest supernatural baddies or those who wanted to end my life for whatever reason. I managed to survive and gained experience in surviving and defeating the biggest of threats. Even enough experience to take out a psychopath male witch."_

 _She was convinced. "I have faith in you, Salvatore, faith and trust if anyone can find a way to erase Kai Parker out of my life that it will be you."_

 _Damon grinned. "Good."_

 _Bonnie pondered. "So, then what is your plan."_

" _You are correct when you say a solid strategy is needed to get rid of Kai. Alaric's wedding is eight days away, when I'm not doing my best man duties, I'll spend every second if I have to on a proper plan to make Kai go away. Might take me some days but it will happen. By the time the day after the wedding comes around, I'm sure I will have come up with the proper strategy to get rid of the bastard."_

" _So, in eight or nine days the man I loathe will be out of my life for good and I can close the worst chapter of my life."_

" _Nine days from now at the most, but I have a feeling in my gut that Kai Parker won't be around ten days from now."_

 _She blew out a breath. "Somehow I believe you and I can't wait until the day comes when he is gone forever."_

 _He moved onto another topic. "So, what about that late lunch you were planning to have."_

 _Bonnie furrowed her brows. "Oh yeah, Kai upset me so much and I was so desperate to get away from him, I ran out of the grille without ordering the food I was plan on getting."_

 _Damon asked. "Are you still hungry? The ordeal with Parker didn't take away your appetite did it."_

" _Actually, I'm still starving. You know how they say I could eat a horse, well right at this moment that's me."_

" _Why don't I fix you a meal, it will be something other than burger and fries, if you're up for it." Damon offered._

 _Amusement came onto the witch's face. "What like your famous pancakes."_

 _The blue eyed vampire chuckled. "I was thinking more like Italian, more specifically chicken parmesan and pasta with meatballs."_

 _Her green eyes lite up. "Wow, chicken parmesan AND pasta with meatballs, you really know a way to a woman's heart."_

" _Well, I always say a way to a woman's heart is not diamonds but food." Damon smirked while adding a wink._

" _And you are one hundred percent correct at least when it comes to me!" Bonnie exclaimed._

" _How about it then, you stay here and have a meal, I mean since I would be making both dishes homemade from scratch, it will be about two or three hours before the meal would be ready. I know you are rather hungry, you think you can wait that long?"_

 _Bonnie pursed her lips together. "You're offering to cook me Italian some of my most favorite foods homemade, hell yeah I can wait before I eat, as I'm sure you'll make it worth it."_

 _Damon gave a thumbs up with his free hand. "Cool, then soon I will make you the Italian meal to dream for, I'll even toss in a freshly made salad."_

 _Bonnie questioned. "Need a trip to the grocery store? That's a lot of ingredients and foods you need to make all of that."_

" _I already have all the food needed to fix the meal here, so I don't need to go grocery shopping._

" _Really? Surprised you would have that much human food here considering the fact that no one but vampires live at this house."_

" _Uh, I the day after you returned from the other side, I went to the supermarket and bought a ton of human food. I stacked the cabinets and fridge just for cases like this whenever you wanted to come over and hang out here at the boarding house, there would be food here in the case of you getting hungry."_

" _Whoa, you going all out for me by getting so much human food is very heartwarming, even more so since you are a vampire and don't need human food."_

 _He gave her a sheepish grin. "Might want to get you a snack or something to tide you over since it will be a while before the food is ready."_

 _She thought about it. "All I need right now to tide me over is some coffee, it will help smooth my nerves and I'm in the mood for some warm, sweet caffeine."_

 _He pursed his lips. "That will work I guess."_

 _Bonnie added after a while. "The run in with Kai today has me feeling uneasy. Uneasy about having to go home, to a house where I would have to stay at alone once I leave here, especially with the cloaking thing he did to me."_

" _Then don't go home alone."_

" _Where else would I stay?"_

" _Here of course."_

" _You're saying I should move in here at the boarding house?"_

 _Damon gestured. "Temporarily, if you are feeling so uneasy about going home by yourself later on with Kai out on the loose. If you stay here, you won't be alone, you'll be in a house with Stefan, me and also Elena."_

 _Said Bonnie. "I'd probably would feel more comfortable and easy here with Kai out there. There is a less chance he would confront me here, than if I was at my house staying by myself."_

 _Damon mentioned. "And I would feel better if you were here as well, would feel paranoid about that freak sneaking up on you and if he does try anything while you are staying here, at least I would be around to help defend you."_

 _Bonnie put in. "I could stay over here for a few days, although I've been finding myself needing and wanting to spend a lot of time hanging around you and with you since I've gotten back. I don't want to come off as too clingy, you know."_

 _The black haired vampire wiggled his equally black eyebrows. "Why, Bon-Bon, you can be cling to me anytime, as a matter of fact I love it when you cling to me."_

 _The flirtatious way he put it bought a flush to her cheeks, and also made her laugh as if it was intended to do._

" _So, how about it you spend some days and nights over here until everything with Parker blows over, you could even stay in the same guestroom you stayed in during 1994."_

" _Sounds like a plan, I'll need my clothes, toiletries and other items if I'm going to be spending a number of days here though."_

" _Then I can drive you over to your house, just to watch your back. And I'll wait until you pack your bags with the clothing and items you need to spend however many nights over. We'll come back here while I will get started to that Italian meal for you."_

 _She nodded. "Yeah, it would be best if I went over to my house riding along with you, instead of going over there by myself for obvious safety reasons. I'll just pack enough clothes to stay for ten days or so, perhaps a little extra just in case, then when Kai is out of the picture I could move back to my house….maybe even start staying at the dorm at Whitmore again."_

" _We're going to have fun during your stay over, we can watch movies, play boarding games, read books, or just hang out in general. Make a good time out of it."_

" _Like we made a good time out of the 1994 boarding house!"_

 _Damon playfully bumped her shoulder with his. "Speaking of movies, I know how much you loved to watch "The Bodyguard" over and over again. Guess you will have me as your own personal bodyguard until Kai is gone."_

 _Bonnie gave him a sweet smile. "How do you always know to do that?"_

 _He tilted his head to the side with a smile. "Do what?"_

 _Bonnie hinted. "Whenever I'm feeling scared or just in a bad spot, or in an overall down mood for some reason. You always know just what to say or do to lift my spirits, make me feel better, or make me smile. Like today for example my run in with Kai had be feeling terrorized. Yet, you knew exactly what to say in order to calm me down and make me believe things are going to be okay, you just have the perfect timing when it comes to me. Just wondering how you know to do that."_

" _Well." Damon tapped his chin. "I do have this very charming, amazing personality, on top of being this incredibly handsome, irresistible guy."_

 _She rolled her in a light hearted way at his kidding around. "Damon."_

 _He then turned serious. "However, sincerely. I will do anything in the world to bring a smile to your face, make you laugh, or cheer you up whenever you need cheering up. Because that is what you deserve, Bonnie Bennett."_

 _She returned. "Thank you."_

" _You're welcome."_

 _Damon stood up from the bed, so she stood with him, they still had their fingers interlocked. "Ready to go to your place to pack?"_

 _Bonnie replied. "I am, the sooner we leave the sooner we can't get back so I can eat the meal you're going to prepare me."_

" _We can head to a coffee shop after coming back from your place to help out your coffee craving."_

" _Cool."_

" _Do me to drive your car or mine?"_

" _Definitely, we should use your camaro!" She exclaimed._

 _Damon gave her a nod. "Then let's go."_

As the series of flashbacks he had recalled came to an end in his mind, the both of them were still standing in the dimly lit parking lot of the warehouse, feet apart, with both of their stances tense and emotional. As tears brimmed both pairs of eyes.

Recalling such memories filled Damon with hurt, aching sadness, and anger as he remembered how she had struggled through her ordeal with Kai.

His voice almost broke as he said the next line. "I do know how Kai made you suffer, how he tortured and tormented you. And I do know was responsible for the worst chapter you've ever had in your life…."

Bonnie swallowed lightly as she fought to bank back more tears.

"I remember all he did to you and that's exactly why I killed him on that night."

His words had them both flashing back to the night of Alaric's wedding, the night Kai had wreaked havoc on everyone's lives.

 _Bonnie was sitting on the couch staring coolly at the camcorder which had "watch me" on it. It was from Kai and she knew it was directed at her, how the message was meant mainly for her. Knowing this filled her stomach with a nasty sense of dread._

 _Matt stepped into the house and saw her sitting there on the couch. When he asked her what was wrong she showed him the tape. So, they sat down and watched it together._

 _Kai appeared on screen dressed in a tux, with a blank, cold expression on his face. Then he proceeded to talk into the video camera, staring at it as if he was staring at her. Which made a shudder go up her spine._

" _...All I wanted was a second chance, a chance at forgiveness. Yet, you rejected me, I risked myself to get you out of that prison world and you reacted like an ungrateful bitch. You looked at me like I was a monster and an abomination, like I was filth beneath your shoes. The same way my family looked at me."_

 _Kai went on with a sociopathic tone. "In that restroom you refused to forgive me, said you hated me, and rejected me. Why? Because you couldn't just get over a few boo boos I gave to you in the prison world. Let me remind you none of that would have happened if you just would have cooperated with me and let me out of there….Not only did you reject me and refused to forgive me. You held a knife to my throat and threatened to kill me when I was just trying to be nice and make amends. That truly hurt my feelings, Bonster. You betrayed me, Bonster. So, I guess if you see me as an monster than I'll behave like one…."_

 _The recording finished with Kai explaining how he had linked Bonnie's life with Elena's. How Elena was in a coma now and how the only way she would wake up is if Bonnie died. That was Kai's form of revenge against her._

" _You have to get out of Mystic Falls." Matt frantically told her. "Damon Salvatore cares about no one else besides himself and Elena Gilbert._

" _I'm not going to let Kai win." Said a determined Bonnie._

 _She wasn't the only one who Kai Parker had set his revenge on. Kai had crashed Alaric's and Jo's wedding in a violent manner. Smashing glass with his magic and causing the shattered pieces of it to fall on the wedding guest injuring them. He sought out his long quest for revenge on the Parker family for locking him in 1994._

 _Did so by murdering them, he had used his cloaking ability to kill Jo, by the time he appeared it was too late for anyone to do anything, because he had snuck up from behind her and dug the knife deep into her torso, purposefully aiming to kill the unborn twins in her belly for the sake of getting rid of any competition which would prevent him from becoming the leader of the Gemini Coven. He went on his murder rampage at the wedding. Where he had concluded his revenge scheme of putting Elena in a coma and linking Bonnie's life to hers._

 _Kai had left behind multiple dead people and a dead pregnant woman. When Bonnie entered into the place where the wedding was held, she saw nothing but broken glass, chairs, and destruction all caused by Kai Parker. The floor was littered with the dead bodies he had killed._

 _There she confronted Kai angrily telling him to break the spell between her and Elena. Kai refused to do so. She tried fighting him back by giving him an aneurysm, but Kai managed to heal the werewolf bite Tyler had caused when he bitten him earlier. And he caught her off guard when he overpowered her, lifting her up with his magic until she was several feet into the air. Then he viciously used his magical force to throw her back into the wall with as much force as he could._

 _The impact with the wall, following a hard landing on the floor below cracked her ribs, which caused her lung to be punctured and caused other severe internal injuries which would surely kill her without fast and quick medical treatment._

 _She laid on the ground in severe pain, coughing up blood and afraid she was going to die._

 _That was when Damon had rushed in, as soon as he saw Bonnie injured over the ground he ran over to her and kneeled beside her._

" _Bonnie." Damon vocalized her name deeply concerned with her condition, he could smell her blood on her breath that she had coughed up. "Bonnie, hey."_

" _How dumb are you." Kai deadpanned as he twirled a flower in his hand. "I deliver you a dying Bonnie Bennett on a silver platter and whoosh, it goes right over your head."_

" _Damon." Bonnie croaked out._

" _Uh, translation she is about to croak." Kai pointed his finger._

" _Damon," Bonnie wheezed out as she struggled to breath._

 _Damon's vampire hearing could pick up the sign of her slowing heartbeat, the type of heartbeat that slowed when someone was on the verge of dying. He met her eyes with sympathy._

 _Kai mocked. "Of course you don't have to save her, no blood on your hands, she dies of a collapsed lung and you could have the life with Elena you always dreamed of."_

 _She eyed the blue eyed vampire before her with pleading eyes._

" _Either way you better make it quick." Kai added._

 _Bending down, Damon lowered his head, saying "I'm sorry, Bonnie." Before placing a tender kiss on her forehead._

 _Bonnie looked back at him with disbelief and denial about what was happening. He wasn't going to let her die was he, not after all they been through together and after what he had told her. Yet, as he let go of her hand and walked away, part of her now wondered if 'losing' Elena was too much for him. Losing Elena wasn't even a factor when he said he would get rid of Kai._

 _But, Kai had crashed the wedding before whatever plan Damon had to get rid of him could play out. Now Kai was teasing him with a ultimatum of choosing a life with the woman he always wanted for the longest time in Elena and his best friend Bonnie. Was Damon about to ditch her for the sake of having the life with Elena he claimed he always wanted?_

 _As Damon walked out, Kai seemed actually shocked and confused for a moment._

 _She laid on the ground, choking on her collapsed lung scared that she was about to die._

" _That's it? He just left you? Wow, I would have thought from you two nearly fucking in the prison world that he would have at least struggled over the decision for a while longer." Kai taunted. "The whole point was to torture him for a while...heads he picks you, tails he pi…."_

 _Kai's taunting was cut up abruptly when Damon snuck up behind him and decapitated his head off of his shoulders with a brutal karate chopped. His vampire strength sending Kai's head flying across the room. Kai was so distracted by focusing on Bonnie, he never saw his death coming._

 _Kai's headless corpse fell to the ground, instantly dead with a head no longer attached to it._

" _Heads it is then….I warned you when it came to her…..told you that you wouldn't see your death coming." Damon gave his signature facial expression._

 _Then he vamp sped over to Bonnie and kneeled next to her once more. "Sorry about walking out, I had to get that bastard to fall for my ruse. Did you think I was going to leave you all alone? No way, I told you I would get rid of him and I meant it. Plus, I'm not out of nicknames for you yet."_

 _With a smile he extended his fangs, tore a hole in his wrist them them and put his wrist to her mouth._

 _Bonnie grabbed onto his arm with her hands, her mouth latched onto his wrist, she eagerly and thankfully drunk his blood, actually relieved by it's warm, coppery taste. Soon she started to feel her lungs and the other internal injuries inside of her body heal._

The night of Alaric's crashed and failed wedding would forever be etched in both of their memories.

Bonnie could remember the night like it was yesterday. How Damon had come in like her knight of shining armour, rescuing her from the devil known as Kai Parker. The realization that he had killed Kai, getting rid of how exactly like he said he would.

The certain sparkle in his crystal blue eyes as he bit into his wrist to feed her his blood, therefore saving her life. How grateful to him she felt when he had fed her his blood. And the pure adulation, joy and affection as she clutched onto him, as he carried her out bridal style.

How she felt these things especially knowing that saving her meant he was accepting that he had lost Elena in a way or lost her for a very long time. Between the gratefulness she felt as he fed her his blood and the adulation, joy, and affection she felt as he carried her out.

It was on that very night in which Bonnie Bennett had suspected she was in love with Damon Salvatore. What she suspected was what she knew without a doubt just days later….

 _Three nights after Kai's death._

 _The next three days were like a whirlwind for everyone involved at the wedding who had managed to survive and for all of those caught in the path of Kai's murderous revenge scheme. Alaric was having a tough time coping with Jo and his unborn twins murders. He had already taken up to drinking and getting drunk to ease the pain. Tyler was dealing with the death of Liv._

 _And of course there was Elena, who had been put into a coma as payback towards Damon. As Kai had wanted to torment Damon by making him choose between Bonnie and Elena. Because Damon picked Bonnie, this meant Elena was going to have to stay in a coma. Stay there for sixty years or perhaps even more depending on how long Bonnie lived._

 _All of them had said goodbye to Elena in their own ways before Elena was put into her coffin where she would rest until she was ready to wake up. Bonnie was very saddened by Elena being in a coma, she was her best friend since childhood. And of course Damon was impacted by the doppelganger's fate. She was what he once considered to be the love of his life, at least at one point, so it was realistic for her coma to be difficult for him to deal with. Damon was obviously bothered and upset by Elena's coma, but he dealt with it, telling himself at least she would be awake one day._

 _And keeping Bonnie alive and well had surpassed the need to keep Elena awake. So, however bothered he was by Elena's coma, he set that all to the side to focus solely on Bonnie. She overall had suffered more cruelly at the hands of Kai than Elena had. And even though Kai was gone, his damage was left behind on Bonnie. The ptsd and emotional trauma she had still lingered around. Even if Kai's physical presence was no longer around, her emotional and mental recover would take a lot longer to get passed._

 _Her overall ordeal with Kai coming to an end the way that it did left her very shaken up. Especially during that night three nights ago where she had almost died due to Kai roughing her up with his magic. For a few heart wrenching moments she honestly was in fear she was going to lose to Kai Parker by getting killed by his hands. Losing her life to the man who was the cause of the worse chapter in her life was something that twisted her stomach in knots._

 _All of the torment and abuse she went through at the hands of Kai, combined with what happened and nearly happened to her on the night of the wedding came crashing down on her like a ten story building donated by explosives._

 _In her nightmare she found herself back at the sight of the destroyed wedding, Bodies littered the ground, she was laying on the ground wheezing out from her collapsed lung. Yet, in this awful nightmare Damon never came._

 _There was only Kai hovering above her collapsed, dying body. He had a large knife in his hands, which was covered in blood, her blood which he had stabbed her in the gut once more. Then Kai grinned evilly, showing her his new sets of fangs as he somehow managed to turn himself into a heretic hybrid before the wedding came around. He lowered his fangs to her throat, preparing to rip it out and kill her….._

 _She woke up suddenly, with a strangled scream caught in her throat. Her green eyes darted around and she saw she was in her big, warm bed, she was sleeping in the guest bedroom at the boarding house and despite Kai being gone, she had yet to move back to her own house._

 _She wasn't the only one in that bed. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her close into his cool body for comfort._

" _Hey, it's alright, just another bad dream." The eldest Salvatore whispered in her ear._

 _This is the second night in a row in which he has slept in the same bedroom as her, sharing her bed for the sole purpose of providing support her from her nightmares. The very night after Kai's murderous rampage and revenge scheme at his sister Jo's wedding, Bonnie had woken up in the boarding house guest bedroom screaming from yet another terrible nightmare._

 _Damon who was sleeping in his own bedroom had come rushing in and seeing the cause of it. He climbed into her bed and took her into his arms until she feel back to sleep. And since then he had joined her for two nights since, offering up his presence knowing what had happened on Alaric's disaster of a wedding night would only add to the mental trauma she had already suffered through._

 _This was why and how he was in her bed now offering up his presence._

 _She clung to his form as the vision from her latest nightmare cleared her mind. Her body shook slightly and her thudding heartbeat already began to return to it's normal pace._

" _Shush. He's dead and he's never coming back again. He can't hurt you any more." He said tenderly as he stroked her hair with his hand._

 _In the darkness of the bedroom, where the only light was coming from the full moon whose light slanted through the bedroom window, allowing her to see his face in it's whitest-blue light. "I know he's dead, because you killed him."_

" _And I'll kill any person who even attempts to harm you, you've got me, I've got you for life, Bon. No one else will hurt you for as long as I'm around. Your life is precious to me, Bennett and I'm not ever letting you go."_

 _Although she was fully clothed in her pajamas and he was shirtless but wore black pajama bottoms and even though there was nothing at all sexual going on between them at the moment. There was still something incredibly intimate behind the symbol of him holding her in his arm as he told her these words._

 _And as she looked into his eyes as he spoke those words to her, she could see kindness, care, gentleness, sympathy, and feeling behind those blue orbs of his. Those words and the look in his eyes as he said them made a sensation bloom in her heart for the vampire._

That sensation in her heart was her coming to the realization that she _knew_ she was in love with Damon Salvatore and she had been in love with him ever since. She had kept the fact that she was in love with him a secret to herself.

And even in her young life she knew that she had been deeper in love with him than she had any man before him and would be deeper in love with him than any man who came after him. His desiccating hurt her because he was someone who she considered her bestest of best friends and her friendship with him was different than the ones she had with Caroline, Elena, and Matt. It was because of her friendship with him for why she cared for him more than any other person in the world.

Yet, she him being her best friend and the thought of never seeing him again wasn't the only reason why she was hurt. She admitted to herself that her being secretly in love with him also played a big factor of why she felt so hurt and betrayed. Even if he had no clue about how deep her feelings went for him she still couldn't help how she felt. As she couldn't help how her being in love with him made the fact that he had decided to desiccate and leave her that much more painful tenfold.

His voice broke into her thoughts as he started to speak once again.

"I was there to witness the agony on your face when he demonstrated how he could drain you of your magic, I was there when he shot you with that arrow stealing your opportunity to escape with me and therefore dooming your fate with him. I was here to see the aftermath after you got of the prison world and returning to the present day world. I was to see the severe ptsd damage that was done to you, how you would jump at the smallest of noises or have near panic attacks it crowded places."

"It was me who was witness to your crippling night terrors, some of which I was there to see for myself, At times I even held you afterwards as your heart nearly beat out of your chest and as you shook like a leaf. Wishing I could do whatever I could to wash it all away so you would never have to experience one of those awful nightmares again."

Bonnie gulped back her sentiment as she indeed remembered the countless times he had been there when she had woken up from her nightmares and night terrors. Often times his presence either calmed her and made her feel safe enough to go back to sleep. Or if she couldn't fall back to sleep he would just stay up all night with her.

Damon emphasised. "Weeks past by before those crippling night terrors and nightmares subsided enough where they became less frequent, before you eventually stopped having them all together. I just imagine the despair and depression you must have felt to drive you to almost kill yourself in that prison world and it is for all of these reasons why I chopped his fucking head off of his shoulders."

"...You know I've killed thousands of people in my lifetime since becoming a vampire. And I'll confess to many of those people being innocent. Hell, there were a few tossed in my body count who I thought deserved and had it coming to them. Yet out of all of my high body count, out of the thousands I have killed, there is one death by my hands which stands out. One kill which is the most satisfying and contentful out of them all. And Kai Parker is my most proudest kill by far."

Bonnie was taken aback to learn this, out of all those he had killed she would have guessed that Katherine would have been the most satisfying death by his hands. Katherine Pierce who had had grown to hate and hate killed. Which was interesting since he had also killed Katherine as a way to save her life by feeding Katherine to Silas.

Despite the fact he had hated Katherine when he did it, Bonnie still realized he had killed a woman he was once in love, more so obsessed with to save her life. And now he was here telling her how someone else he had killed for the benefit of her life was his most satisfying kill.

He went on declaring. "I remembered the scared look on your face at just the sound of his name or his appearance. I remembered all of the abuse suffering you told me about which was caused by his hands. That's the exact reason why I enjoyed killing him, beheading him felt good."

"Although there is only one thing I regret about killing that sick and twisted sociopath and that's the fact I couldn't extend out his death. That bastard crashed the wedding, causing chaos and hell before I could carry out my plan against him. I told you I would get rid of him, but I didn't tell you how. I found a warlock who gave me this vial filled with a potion designed to weaken a powerful witch like Parker was. I found this warlock a couple of days before the wedding and told him of my plans, then what I needed. He offered me this potion, but only if I would pay him a lofty amount of many for it."

"I didn't care, told him no price was too high for the important mission I was on. I gave him the money and he gave me the vial. I was going to shoot Kai up with the potion just to weaken him up enough where he couldn't get out of what I was going to do with him. I was going to kidnap him, take him out to the middle of a shack in some woods, tie him down. Then spend _days_ taking out all of my pent up rage on him. I wanted to make his death as painful and as excuritiating as possible. And I planned on torturing him in all of the ways you told me he tortured you. I was going to do it slowly until his blood coated my hands and the walls of the shack."

Damon clenched and unclenched his hand. "The whole idea was to at least get him physically to comprehend the pain and agony he had caused to you. I wished to hurt him until he was begging for mercy. Then I would have killed him and buried him in the woods. I wished to have made him suffer because I saw how he nearly broke you, in return that broke _me_ inside. Maybe you believe I would have been unhinged to follow through with this, maybe you believe it would have made me more like the old Damon. But, that was my honest feeling, because I really feel this uncontrollable sense of anger at anyone who tries to cause you harm or hurt you."

Damon finished with barely contained rage.

He had not talked or discussed much about his killing of Kai much after that night. So, to discover this news about how he felt about killing Kai shocked her. She always knew, of course that he was upset by what Kai had done to her. Yet, didn't quite know the depths of just how upset he was until now. Even though it had been a while since Kai's death.

The rage and fury resonated off of Damon so much at the moment as he described his resentment towards Kai Parker that she could feel it in her bones. And while some other people may have been disturbed to hear about her their close friend or someone they were close with describe in detail how they wished or planned to painfully torture another person to death, for days.

Bonnie found herself not be disturbed or bothered by the actual idea that Damon had in the detail of torturing Kai. Because Kai wasn't just some innocent or harmless person who it was going to happen to. And while the moral side of her would be against violently torturing someone in most cases. She did not feel that way in this case. Whatever morals she had was crushed with what Kai put her through in that prison world.

And at times she was tired of being the 'good witch', especially since it often had lead to her getting hurt or dying. So, even if it sounded sadistic to some, she had to admit to herself part of her for the sake of revenge would have enjoyed the thought of Kai suffering before his death, whether that be at her hands or the hands of Damon.

So instead of being disturbed by Damon telling her his true plans involving getting rid of Kai, she was instead moved. Moved because in her eyes Damon feeling so enraged and furious about someone hurting her, to the point where he wanted to slowly torture and painfully kill that person. Proved to her how meaningful she must have been towards him. And because she was so moved, she felt the cold emotional walls she had built up around her heart upon learning how he was planning to desiccate crumple just a little. She had kept up these cold emotional walls when she confronted him with her speech about how much he had angered and hurt her with his decision. Still those walls crumpled just a little nonetheless.

"I wanted to make the bastard suffer out of pure vengeance for what he put you through. Because as I told you one time before, you and your life are precious to me." Damon paused.

"You know, Bon. One thing about our relationship which stands above all of the other personal relationships I have had is how you know me. You can see through me like no other person has been able to do, you get me like no one else has, you understand me like no one else has. You have the ability to see through whatever facades I put up."

"And due to this, you normally can see through my bullshit, making your assessments and judgements of me correct and right on the mark. However, tonight isn't one of those times." Damon shook his head. "Your assessments of my actions tonight leads you believe that my decision to desiccate has everything to do with Elena, is solely because of Elena, or is because I can't live without Elena. Your assessment of me tonight is wrong."

Bonnie fully wanted and wished to believe he was being truthful with her when he said his desiccating had nothing to do with Elena. Yet, she was afraid to open herself up to believing him at the same time, the whole reason besides being pissed at him for why she refused to read his letter, is because she had been afraid to have been crush her heart by reading how he couldn't live without Elena and was abandoning her because of it to join Elena in his coffin.

On top of being worried to read how their relationship wasn't enough to get him to stay or that she didn't matter to him as much as she thought she had. She had refused to read the letter as a form of self preservation to her heart, from it getting more broken than it already was when she learned of his decision.

This self preservation to her feelings combined with her sense of betrayal and anger was when she had convinced herself and believed his desiccation had solely or mainly to do with Elena.

So, as much as she wanted to believe he was being sincere, the certain self preservation came out in denial on how she was wrong in her assessment he was doing this for Elena. "No, I'm not wrong, I'm…"

"Bonnie, please." Damon called out loudly with a tone of exhaustion.

His tone and how he had cut her off made her mouth fall open.

"Please, just hear me out, give me a chance to explain." He lowered his tone, making it calmer. "Give me a chance to persuade you about the truth. A chance to persuade you that I'm not doing this for the reason you believe, this isn't about Elena and it has nothing to do with her. Give me an opportunity to pour out my feelings to you before you decide to slam the door on me."

"I don't know." Bonnie stubbornly folded her arms over her chest.

"Please." Damon pleaded. "And if you decide after allowing me to pour out my feelings, that you want to slam the door and walk away…...then I'll respect it. I won't like it but if it's truly what you want then I'll let you go."

She hesitated. "Fine."

He started the process of pouring out his heart. "You mention our bond in the prison world being part of the reason why you were so hurt and angry at the thought of me desiccating. Again I get it, you have every right to feel that way. But, our bond is the prison world is a major part of the reason why I thought it would be best to desiccate myself."

"During our first few weeks stuck in the 1994 world, I bitched and complained a lot about how I thought the place was my own personal hell. And if I had somehow got zapped there alone or sent with someone else other then you and had to stay stuck there for six months, then my viewpoint would had stayed the same. I would have gotten out still believing I was in my own personal hell during the entire length I stayed there."

"Then as the days and weeks past my viewpoint and how I felt being stuck there started to change. I actually could believe that it wasn't so bad, I felt the light of it instead of the dark, like it could be my oasis instead of my hell. When I woke up knowing I had to live yet another day which would have the same date as the last I began to feel this optimistic and gleeful feeling growing inside of me which I couldn't quite explain. There was one factor which made my experience in that prison world a little less like hell and more like a type of heaven. And do you know what that factor is, Bonnie."

Bonnie didn't reply or respond.

Damon continued quietly. "That one factor is you, _you_ are the one who completely changed my outlook on the 1994 prison world. I soon realized the reason why I woke up everyday in the prison world with this optimistic,gleeful feeling inside of me, was because I was looking forward to seeing your face and hearing your voice. I found myself actually excited to spent the days and nights with you. And out of the billions of people in the world I could have gotten trapped with, you are the only one who could turn my time there into something special and worth while."

"You're the reason for me getting a flutter in my heart whenever I see the date May 10th on a calendar or when I smile when I hear a discussion about a solar eclipse. You not only had hopes for the both of us, Bon, you were my only hope while we were trapped in that world. _You_ me sane there, _you_ were my solace, _you_ kept me balanced. You were my anchor Bonnie Bennett, keeping me from drifting out into a sea of madness and hell."

Despite the fact of her being super pissed was him, Bonnie felt herself melt at his words and how he truly poured them out of his heart. She did care deeply for him, he was her best friend, and she was in love with him after all. So, she wouldn't have been human if she wasn't impacted and affected by them, especially because he seemed sincere as he was saying this to her.

"Did I want to get out and get back to the real world to my brother? Of course I did. But, there was also a part of me that could have accepted myself trapped there for a longer period of time or even forever, because I felt like as long as I was there with you, I would be okay. A half of a year I spent with you turned out to be some of the most cherished moments of my life time."

He swallowed as he still went on. "Then you sent me back without you. I was back in the real, present day world, a place where I was bitching and complaining I wanted to come back to. I was happy to see my brother, I was happy to see Elena. Yet, there was something missing, _someone_ missing, that someone was you. I felt real shitty about being able to be in the present day world, while you were still trapped back in that place, especially knowing the sociopath was alone with you."

"There was a piece of me, a piece of my soul missing when you weren't around. Knowing you were in the prison world without be made me feel like part of me was incomplete. I missed you while you were seperated from me in that other world. I missed your face, your voice and your overall presence. And for that horrible time when I thought you had died in that world, bleeding out on the cave floor, I was filled with a sense of hopeness in my heart and dread in the pit of my stomach."

"Then you send you your teddy bear, filled with your magic. And suddenly it was like my purpose became anew. I was filled with so much admiration and inspiration knowing you were alive still. And all I wanted to do was get you out of there by any means necessary….."

Damon paused as he stated with in depth meaning. "When you finally managed to escape the prison world, I was the first person you had come to out of anyone else. Do you have an idea of how awestruck I was to see you standing there to know you felt so strongly about me and the bond we developed in the prison world that you went to the boarding house to wait for me….you made me pancakes. I was astonished to learn the very first thing you thought of upon getting out was to find me. I was moved beyond measure you would feel so deeply about our friendship to have reuniting with me your top priority. That very moment when you told me, 'the one and only' was very stunning to me, Little witch."

He had not called her by the nickname 'little witch' for some time. Yet, hearing with call her this name with such depth and meaning along with the words he had just poured out to her made her feel butterflies in her stomach and that similar blooming sensation in her heart she felt when it was first discovered by her that she was in love with this man.

"I was overjoyed and happy to have such a reunion with you, I felt complete and felt like I had a piece of my soul back. On the very night you came back to me from the prison world, I vowed to myself that I would never allow you to be put into a position where you were in threat of dying. I vowed that as long as I was around I wouldn't lose you."

"This decision to desiccate doesn't just have to do with you getting recently hurt, this decision has to do with your entire tragic history, Bonnie Bennett."

A crease formed in her brow. "What….What do you mean by my entire tragic history?"

He gruffed out bitterly. "The tragic history of you dying, being near death, or being dead due to your obsessive need of being a damn martyr." He spat out these words as if they were a bitter, vile tasting medicine he didn't want in his mouth.

Bonnie winced on the outside, flinched on the inside. Back then when she had willing risked her well being and life time and time again, especially for Elena, she had done so willingly. Believing she was just doing what was right by being the good witch and a loyal friend. Yet, now with hindsight she new the ugly truth about the history of her young life being tragic.

The blue eyed vampire's built up frustration came bursting out as he recalled to her all of those moments. "First there was the night where you took on Klaus, your magic was too much for your body and you collapsed, while you technically did not die due to us coming up with the plan to fake your death, it still does not change how you were willing to put yourself on the line for Elena. I had to put your body in the trunk of a car, pretty fucked up."

"That wasn't the first time you risked your life and well being for the sake of Elena or the rest of us. Oh no, it became the first of far too many times. There was the time when Jeremy died, yet instead of just allowing Elena to mourn her brother, you decided to bring him back to life, which by the way I still believe was an insane lapse in judgement for you to do. Due to the fact that you _died_ bringing him back to life. You _died_ bringing Jeremy back to life for Elena."

"Still it wasn't enough you had died though, afterwards you kept you and little Gilbert kept your death a secret hidden from months. You walked around as a damn ghost, convincing yourself it was okay that you were dead as long as Jeremy was alive, as long as Elena got to be happy. You didn't want her to know because for some reason you figured her feelings were worth more than your own life."

His frustartion kept coming as he ranted. "So, when Jeremy finally gets it in his idiotic brain to no longer enable your asinine wishes of keeping your death a secret. I find a way to bring you back to life. Except for there being a catch, you're the anchor to the other side. This means you had spirits pass painfully through you every time someone passed away. Being the anchor only concluded when the other side went haywire, blow up sending the both of us to 1994. Not to mention when you got punished by some witch ancestors in yet another mission to help out Elena."

"I could go on and on naming other moments. But, I'm sure you get my point. All of the pain, heartbreak, death, and near death experiences you went through were the majority of the time due to you throwing your life and well being on the line to save us or to save the day. And I'll admit the Scooby doo gang help contribute to you throwing yourself on such fire."

"All of us myself included are at fault for your tragic history, in how we looked to you far too many times to save the day or to save our asses. _I_ expected you too many times to put yourself on the line for Elena, just going along knowing how you were risking yourself, I was wrong for that, all of us were. It wasn't fair to you and at times we didn't value your life enough. At times we just used you for your magic, again it wasn't right. All of us should have treated your life as the valuable item it was."

"We all need to do better when it comes to your life, even if that is finding someone else or another way to save the day or save our asses. Something else other than allowing you to put your life and well being on the line time and time again. You also need to value your life more, Bennett. Don't get me wrong you being selfless, willing to put yourself on the line is one of the many reasons I admire you for the incredible woman that you are.."

His cobalt eyes scanned over her with compassion. "Still I have seen you die, be near death and suffer way too much, way too many times due to your martyr obsession. This martyr thing you have going on in your head isn't healthy and quite frankly it's toxic. When are the hell are you going to stop being a sacrificial lamb who throws away your life for others. When are you going to put yourself first. Because out of all of us if anyone has earned the right to be selfish then it's you. After all you've been through it's perfectly fine if you got tired of it and decided once and for all you were no longer going to blindly throw yourself into the fire to save others from burning. I would support you one hundred percent if you refused to be used for your magic or refused to help out in a situation where you know you had to put yourself on the line. You have to be exhausted with being the sacrificial lamb because I know I'm exhausted at seeing you be one."

She averted her gaze from his. All of those times in the past where he mentioned how she had died, suffered, or been in heartbreak and pain due to her need to save the day, they were shameful and too painful for her to bare. And no matter how upset she was with him, she knew he was correct with he pointed out her history of being the lamb who eagerly sacrifice herself for everyone, especially for the Gilberts.

Still Damon went on. "All of these times where you had died or almost died in the past came crashing down on me like a wave when you got hurt at the Armory trying to save me from Tyler as he was about to make his turn into a werewolf. I saw you lying on that ground, unconscious with that head injury Tyler gave to you and thought 'not again.' I figured I could fix you getting hurt trying to help me by feeding you my blood and healing you.."

"...Except for it did not work. Whatever that damn Enzo drugged you with prevented me from healing you with my blood. Then I saw you unresponsive, not healing from my blood, not waking up and I panicked. It dawned on me how Tyler could have inadvertently killed you, then you would have been dead within a blink of an eye. I knew you were lucky enough to have survived such a serious head injury. Still I panicked. I did not know what to do."

"I thought to myself. 'What if she isn't so lucky the next time she gets it in her mind to save me? What if she dies the next time she wishes to save me.' I got scared I was going to lose you, because if you died saving me if would have been my fault."

More of those protective walls she had placed around her heart crumbled. She felt her lips tremble as she wanted to tell him it wouldn't have been his fault had she died at the Armory. More tears flowed out of her eyes as she wanted to tell him she had risked herself to save him from Tyler because she had been equally as scared of losing him, as he was of losing her. Yet, she couldn't find the words to say to him what she wanted.

"I already had to attend one of your funerals, Bonnie. I wasn't going to attend another one, you weren't going to die again, certainly not on my watch. If you would have died for me I would have felt _years_ of crippling guilt. You deserve so much better than to die for a guy like me."

Damon jerked a thumb towards himself. "A woman of your grace and sweet personality deserves better than having to be in dead in a coffin, buried six feet under at such a young age. You especially shouldn't die for a son of a bitch such as myself. Not for me the man who has commited cold blooded murder in the hundreds and has done lots of other horrible actions. What I'm saying is you're too good to have your life end for me."

"So, when I saw you lying in the hospital bed, I knew I had to make a decision. Either risking you losing your life because of me or finding a way to guarantee to keep you alive and ensure you lived for a long, long time. I thought the best way to handle that was to take myself out of the picture. I could have moved away to another country to put some distance between you and I. But knew realistically I wouldn't be able to stay away from you. So, I decided to desiccate myself."

"I knew you wouldn't be happy and upset with my decision. But, I assured myself even if you would be pissed with me, at least you would be pissed off and alive. Rather than be dead or dying with friendly feelings for me. My hopes were to wake up six or seven decades by now, hoping you lived an extend life enough to reach the age of one hundred. Then seeing you had a very happy, peaceful and successful life, living all you've ever dreamed of living. Then I would have thought, I really miss her, but at least she got to live."

He paused."...I just wanted to make sure you never died for me. Maybe I should have thought up something else besides desiccation and therefore you never seeing me again. I can see that deciding on desiccation was the wrong way to go about it. From by how hurt and betrayed you are standing before me now, even though I believe I was doing what was for the best. I made a mistake and I'm truly sorry for that."

She let out a shuddering breath as her eyes fell back on him.

Damon was really emotional and impassioned in his speech now. "With all of this being said. You seem to believe that I'm looking forward to the die you die just so I can have Elena back. You seem to think that reuniting with her is my top priority, Thinking that once she wakes up, I'll be with her again without a care in the world."

"You imply I am counting down the days until you die to have Elena back, if all of this is what you believe then you are wrong. I'm not going to lie, if Elena woke up I would be glad to have her awoken from a coma. Of course I would prefer for her not to be in that coffin right now, but she had to be because the other option of keeping her awake was unacceptable due to the price you would have to pay to ensure she stayed awake."

"If there was a way to ensure her waking up without the cost of you dying I would jump at it, but because there isn't, I'd rather have her sleeping under a magical curse over you dead. Now let me tell you how I would live out a scenario of you dying and Elena waking up. Once the initial shock and gladness at Elena waking up wore off, reality would set in. Within hours the happiness would wore off, reality would quickly hit me that Elena being awake meant you had died. Upon knowing that you were dead, I would be hit with immediate soul crushing grief."

"I would began to mourn you like I hadn't mourned any other person who has died in my life before. My heart would be broken into a million pieces, then I would plummet into a tale of despair and depression I couldn't climb out of. Knowing your life was no more would cost me to be so lost, I wouldn't even comprehend what direction to go next. I would suffer through a haze of misery and desolation without you around."

His voice wavered with sorrow. "As for Elena you dying breaking the curse to bring her back would pretty much ruin me as a boyfriend for her. Or any chances of me truly having a happy life or future with her. Crippling guilt and soul crushing grief would be all I would feel. I wouldn't be able to focus or care about carrying on a relationship with her being my mourning for you would be all consuming, my feelings, heart, my mind would be consumed by grief and mourning."

"And even if it wouldn't be her fault I would feel an resentment towards Elena, because everytime I look into her face all I would think about is how you had to die in order for her to be there with me. Elena and I wouldn't last as a couple because whether she deserved it or not, I would unleash my resentment and anger towards her, reminding her how you had to die in order for her to live. I would have ended things with her because I couldn't bare to have any positive romantic relationship with her knowing you had to die for it."

"I'd be one miserable person to be around, because I would be consumed in grief, bitterness, and despair. Closing myself off to everyone. Then I would be in denial, extremely angry about your death. I wouldn't accept it. I would become obsessed with finding a way to bring you back to life. I would tear this entire planet down, searching every corner of the earth to get a way to bring you back to me. Look up every witch or warlock alive to discover one who knew of a resurrection spell to bring you back. And for those who refused to help me, I would kill. And keep looking until I found someone who gave me the answer I wanted, that there was a way to bring you back."

"Because you what is _unacceptable_ on my behalf is you dying, little witch. If you died it would tear by heart, breaking it in two. Your death with guarantee me a lifetime of misery. I can't fathom the thought of losing you." As he finished his heart wrenching speech, a couple of tears escaped his eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

She had never seen him this vulnerable before, he had opened up to her about his feelings before. Yet, this was him opening up to her about his feelings on an entirely different level. And he was opening up to his feelings concerning her in an incredibly powerful way.

Those tears now rolling down his cheeks and the wavering sound in his voice as if he wanted to cry got to her. His describing the amount of grief, mourning, and misery he would be in if she died softened her stance greatly towards him. She was so moved that he cared so much about her that he would be impacted in such a devastating way by her death.

Because of this whatever remaining anger and bitterness she had over his desiccation was totally washed away from her face. And was replaced by compassion, sympathy, empathy, care, and affection for the man before her.

Her face contorted emotionally "Damon" She reached out for him as he she wanted to touch him to comfort him or wrap her arms around him in a warm embrace for the sake of both him and her and this highly emotional moment they were having between them. "I'm….."

He held a hand up stepping her in her tracks, because he wasn't done with what he needed to say to her.

So, she helplessly let her hands fall back down to her sides.

"May 10th 1994 was only the beginning. The beginning of our friendship, the beginning of our bond, the beginning of our relationship. We found something special in that prison world together. Since that day, since you got out and reunited with me, since we continued to develop our relationship here in this present day world, our friendship, our bond, our relationship only strengthened tenfold. I cherished each and every single day knowing I would get to see you or spend time with you. No matter what we did together or how simple it was it brought me happiness."

"Our relationship became deeper and deeper in both feeling and meaning. What we shared becoming so sacred, so profound that many people would envy what we have developed together, and found in each other. Soon what I was feeling for you and about you became deeper, the depths of my feelings for you stronger than even the densest oceans on earth."

"As I studied and observe over my feelings, I eventually realized that there had been a shift."

Bonnie grew confused. "A shift."

Damon explained, "A shift about my feelings for the certain women which were closest to me in my life. The women which I had a close personal relationship with. It could have happened not long before I escaped the prison world or perhaps not long after it but I soon discovered I had felt different around Elena. I found out that while I still cared for Elena very much I wasn't in love with her anymore."

Bonnie was taken aback to hear him tell her this. "Is this a joke? You really want me to believe you fell out of love with Elena?"

Damon looked ahead. "This is far from a joke. I'm being serious when I tell you I'm not in love with Elena anymore and haven't been in a while."

"Wow….that is pretty major….especially considering everything with you when it comes to her….is there any reason for you falling out of love with her."

"There were a number of factors which I would go through the details of, but the one major factor is you."

"Me?" Bonnie pushed her hand to her chest.

"Yes, you." Damon confirmed.

"How in the world would I be a factor in your feelings for Elena?" Bonnie did a double take.

Damon confessed to her because he wanted her to know. "You or more specifically my feelings for you. My feelings for you which was of a deep friendship crossed into a nature of feelings that were _beyond_ friendship and _more_ than friendship."

Bonnie just stared at him in disbelief.

Damon was somewhat amused by her reaction. "You don't seem to believe that it's possible I could actually feel beyond for you than what I felt for her."

"Well, it is a lot for me to take in. This is Elena Gilbert we're discussing. You know the woman you made it your mission to get from your brother. The woman who you were determined to make your girl. The woman you declared was the love of your life. The woman you said you wanted a future with. You made Elena your whole world. So, you'll have to excuse me if I'm taken aback, caught off guard, and shocked that you're telling me you aren't in love with her anymore. Because of me and your feeling for me that you say goes _beyond_ friendship."

"There was a time where I felt all those ways about her that you mentioned or at least I believed I felt that way at one point." Damon commented. "But, feelings change and along with feelings changing relationships change. You and I are a testament to that, we went from hating each other's guts to becoming the bestest of friends, with a super close bond."

"Besides what I believe I felt for Elena all was _before_ I got blasted into the 1994 prison world with you. Once I rekindled or attempted to rekindle a romantic relationship with Elena after I got out of the prison world, I noticed somethings. Things around Elena were different, they weren't the same as before, as if something had drastically changed between me and her. No matter how I tried to make it work, I just couldn't shake this feelings inside of me. Whatever it was, it just did not feel right with Elena. There were things which were wrong, which were missing between me and her. I felt like we honestly just don't fit together anymore."

The green eyed witch balked at this, completely flabbergasted.

The blue eyed vampire admitted. "As I said I just couldn't make it feel right between me and her, I honestly tried by best to. And the reason it couldn't feel right has everything to do with you. I found myself thinking about you when I wasn't supposed to be. In other words while I was performing all of my boyfriend duties with Elena a boyfriend is suppose to perform, I found my thoughts and feelings drifting towards you."

"And a man isn't supposed to be thinking of another woman in that manner when he is with his girlfriend, especially not when the woman his thoughts are filled of happen to be his girlfriend's best friend. Sometimes those thoughts were as innocent as wondering how you were doing or what were you up to. Other times it was wishing I could see you and be spending time with you in that moment. Yet, other thoughts and feelings of mine were more of the inappropriate variety, that a man who is dating someone isn't suppose to have about someone else."

"I had to catch myself and remind myself who was my girlfriend and who was suppose to be just my best friend. Yet, the heart wants what it wants and I couldn't help how I felt."

Bonnie was thrown for a loop, feeling like she was on a tilt a world. On this night she had came to confront Damon believing he was still in love with and devoted to Elena. Now, here he was telling her that he had not only fallen out of love with the Gilbert women, but he had been having romantic and sexual feelings for her (Bonnie) while he was still in a relationship with Elena.

"Bennett, you seem to underestimate the depths and strengths of my feelings for you." He smiled a little.

"Um, I-I-I." Bonnie stuttered.

"This isn't about Elena for me and it has not been for a while. It's been _all_ about _you._ I certainly wasn't thinking about her when you were riding my cock with our clothes on in the prison world, that day when we had our tongues down each other's throats, dry humping the fuck out of each other.

Bonnie felt as heat come to her face and all over her body as she remembered that day. She recalled how into it she was, how it had gotten her all hot and bothered. How wet she had gotten between her legs at feeling his hardness rub against her hot core. So, wet that having to change her clothes from the water fight they got into wasn't the only reason why she had to change. A had to get a different pair of panties to put on due to the wetness of the _other_ variety.

Damon added. "At least not until you mentioned her as a reason for why we shouldn't proceed any further." Then he went on with a tone filled to the brink desire combined with lust. "Still I wanted to rip off your clothes and have my way with you, I would have if you hadn't told me to stop. And I'll confess to having plenty of dreams and thoughts since that day. Dreams, daydreams, and thoughts about taking the clothes off of your body, pleasing you in every sexual way I could think of until you were screaming my name."

She felt a jolt of lust, because she herself since the day where they almost went there had also had thoughts of taking off his clothes and having her way with him. In some dreams she had of him with his head between her legs, or him buried deep inside of her. They were so vivid and realistic, she found herself waking up with soaked panties.

She cleared her throat. "Goes both ways, I guess I could relate to that."

This caused a brief smirk to come across his features, before he became serious once more. "As I said there was a shift relating to the women I was closest to in my life. I noticed I was shifting further away from her and closer to you in my feelings. A sign of this was when I began to pick you over her."

"You mean you picking to save me when Kai made you choose, even though it put Elena staying in a coma."

"Me picking you on that night where Parker gave me the ultimatum was a result of me favoring you over her. By the time that happened you had already surpassed Elena on my importance scale. And thus since she has been in the coffin, recalling all of the times your life was in danger while she was in that coffin. Me saving your life or doing whatever it took to make sure you did not die, was at the precipice of my feelings. Due to that reason I would have and always pick you when the decision is down to letting you die in order for her to wake up. I'd choose you living and her sleeping every single time."

Damon corrected her. "However, I'm not talking about the night where Kai made me choose, I'm talking about me picking you over her before that."

She wondered curious. "Before.."

"...Before that night, before Kai made me choose, before he placed the sleeping curse on Elena and linked you to her. By before I mean while Elena was very much still awake and around. First time I actually choose you over her was back in the cave. Right when you and I were about to get out of 1994, Parker had shot you with the arrow…"

"I wanted you to get out of there, even if it was without me, even if I had to be left behind. Back then and still now I would have easily chosen to stay stuck there with that sociopath just to ensure you made it back home to the present day real world. Even if that would have meant me lowering my chances of escaping and therefore seeing Elena again. I would have given it up easily as long as I known you'd safely made it out of there."

"It wouldn't have been that way with anyone else besides you. I'm going to be honest with you, even though it might make me seem like a selfish jerk in some regards, if I had gotten stuck in 1994 with someone else from the scooby doo gang for six months, I would not have gotten close to that person or bonded with them like I did with you."

Damon muttered. "Let's pretend for examples sake I had gotten trapped with Caroline,Matt,Jeremy,Tyler,Alaric or even Enzo who I considered a friend at one point in my life. If I'd gotten stuck with any of them, then I would have picked myself, be selfish and leave them behind in a heartbeat if it had guaranteed a return to Elena. Stefan is the only other person besides you I would have chosen to stay behind over the option of returning to Elena. But, for you I would have stayed locked in the prison world forever, to give you the opportunity of getting out there much sooner than you had."

She thought back to the time in the cave where he was struggling with Kai after she had gotten shot with the arrow. He had told her to get out of there. She had pretty much forced him to leave against his control. He had yelled 'No' in horror when he realized he was being forced to leave without her. Not exactly the look of a man who just cared about getting back to his girlfriend in the real world.

So, she believed he was telling her the truth when he said he have chosen her over Elena when it came to escaping 1994.

"Once you did manage to get out of there, My decision making leaned more and more towards you. Me before the prison world would have ditched anyone and everyone to spend every moment with Elena that I could. Me after the prison world...completely different."

He gestured. "There was the night when I was hanging out at your house and you had that nightmare about Kai. And I stayed the whole night until the morning."

She recalled. "I remember, She called. She wanted you to come home?"

He confirmed. "I was suppose to have been home in a few hours once I was finished watching the movie with you. Then when I wasn't there yet she texted me wanting to know where I was. I texted her letting her know there was a change of plans and I couldn't make it on that night because an emergency had come up.."

Bonnie mumbled. "Me having that terrible nightmare."

"I did not go into the details, because I knew if I had mentioned how I couldn't come home because of you, how it would lead her to asking questions about you. I knew you weren't comfortable sharing the details of what happened to you in the prison world with anyone else besides me. So, I just told her that it was an emergency without explaining what the emergency was, but that I was also okay."

So, he had basically kept a secret from who was his girlfriend at the time for her the sake of his best friend. That was saying something.

"Elena tried to call, I guess wanting a better explanation on why I could not make it."

"And you stayed over with me, even though I said it was alright if you wanted to go."

"Yeah, well she wanted me to come over for the night to perform certain boyfriend duties." Said Damon keeping it clean. "She was interested in spending the night with me."

Bonnie was amusement at his attempt to keep it clean with her, as if he was trying to be polite or did not want to turn her off. Yet, she knew what he meant by how Elena wanted him to spend the night. She suspected now that Elena wanted to have sex with the Eldest Salvatore on that night, but had struck out.

So, she just stated, "I get it, you still did not go, even though you knew what she wanted."

There was a time in his relationship with Elena, especially in the early stages when they first became a couple where he couldn't keep his hands off of her. With every opportunity Elena provided for him to have sex he jumped at it. He never turned down Elena when she had wanted a good fuck or a quickie. And when Elena said she wanted it from him he would drop everything to run to her and get the deed done.

Again that was before the prison world, before he had bonded with Bonnie. On the night in which she had her nightmare it was potentially the first time he had turned down sex with Elena Gilbert for anyone. He had turned down Elena for Bonnie Bennett. Which was a big deal for Damon Salvatore the man who used to be obsessed with getting Elena every way possible, no matter who he had to hurt, disregard or run over for that to happen. But. Bonnie Bennett was different entirely, she was unlike any person he met before. She inspired him to do things he wouldn't for any other besides perhaps Stefan.

"A big part of me knew I just couldn't leave you on that night, Bon. You needed me and I needed to stay with you as much. And even if I had gone against what I wanted to do and went back to spend the rest of the night with Elena, I knew I really wouldn't have been committed to do whatever with her because my mind would have been on you and I would have been preoccupied with worrying how you were coping after your nightmare. I'm glad I made the decision to stay over, it was the right thing to do for the both of us."

She had recalled and remembered how often he had been there to assist her in coping and dealing with the many night terrors she had due to her ptsd from Kai and the months she spent alone in the prison world. For the few weeks following after her escape in the prison world, which included Kai's death she had these near crippling nightmares.

And Damon had been there many times to comfort her through time, sometimes he had laid in the same bed as her holding her while telling her reassuring words. Sometimes he held her until she had managed to fall back to sleep. Others he would just spend all night with her. And if for some reason he wasn't there or spending the night somewhere else during her nightmares, she would tell him about it and he would talk her through it.

It wasn't until weeks later where those night terrors finally started to subside to the point where she only had them every now and then or hardly have them at all anymore. Damon had been a huge key in helping her rebound from her time in the prison world. He had been a huge key in helping her recover and heal some from her ptsd. He had been a huge key in helping her regain her normal post prison world life. Because of him she was able to live a mostly happy, contentful life filled with plenty of smiles and laughter.

She was grateful to him for being such a wonderful friend to her during her emotional and mental time of need. So, she did recall that night nine days after she escaped, she recalled how he had volunteered to stay with her. And how Elena had called but he ignored the call to let her know he was staying put and wasn't going anywhere for the rest of the night.

Bonnie did not put much thought into it back then due to her state of mind. Looking back now it really dawned on her. Damon had turned down an opportunity to go home and have sex with Elena. Perhaps for those looking from the outside it would not seem like a huge deal. But, those people on the outside did not know Damon Salvatore like she did. And his all consuming focus on Elena Gilbert.

During the first month of the prison world, much to Bonnie's dismay plus slight annoyance, he had begged her to get her magic back to get them out of there so he could go back to screwing Elena or he had said he couldn't wait until he got out because the first thing he was going to do was bed Elena. These comments had caused Bonnie to roll her eyes at the vampire. Telling him how crude he was being.

Yet, the man who claimed he couldn't jump Elena Gilbert's bones, very much had pushed away a chance to jump Elena Gilbert's bones. And he had done so for her. In Damon Salvatore's world this was a _huge_ deal. So, Bonnie acknowledged she must have been pretty special and important to the dark haired vampire in order for him to do such a thing for her. And she had to admit it did make her real important and special.

"Alright, I can give you two times you picked me over her before she went into a coma." Bonnie clucked her orifice against the roof of her mouth.

"Three times actually."

"Pardon?"

He held up three fingers. "Three times I choose you over Elena before she went into a coma."

She tilted her chin giving him the look over. "Tell me about the third time then."

"You remember when I fixed you the Italian dinner."

"The pasta with meatballs AND the chicken parmesan? Yeah I couldn't forget it, that meal was one of the most delicious you ever fixed for me."

"Well, I actually was suppose to go on a date with Elena on that day later on."

She arched a brow. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really. I did not end up going on the date with her because I wanted to fix dinner for you and I was kind of super protective over you considering your run in with that psychopath earlier."

Although Bonnie had remembered the meal he fixed her and how her and Damon agreed for her to stay at the boarding house until Kai was handled, she actually did not remember the part about Damon cancelling a date with Elena on that day for her sake. Yet, Damon mentioning it jogged her memory on that matter.

Because unbeknownst to them she had discovered, accidently about his cancelled date with Elena Gilbert. She flashed back to fourteen days after her return from the prison world. When she had ran to Damon for safety after Kai had cornered her in the Mystic Grille women's public bathroom.

 _They rode together in Damon's camaro over to her house where she packed a bag pack and a large luggage case with enough clothes, underwear, and bras to last her just over ten days. She also packed her toothpaste,toothbrush,the soap and bodywash she used to take showers with, the facial soap she used to wash her face with, a few of her feminine products just in case, along with her makeup and other accessories. As well a getting her laptop to bring back to the boarding house._

 _Once she had everything she needed packed, Damon put all of her stuff in the trunk of his car and they headed back. On their way back he stopped by a Starbucks drive through and got her, her favorite order of coffee exactly how she liked it. And he did so without her even having to tell him what it was. She was impressed he had remembered all she liked in her coffee to the exact detail._

 _They got back to the boarding house, where thankfully there was no more run in with Kai on her part. Perhaps Damon's presence around her discouraged the sociopath from making another attempt to talk to her on that day or perhaps he was planning to corner her on another day, after this one failed so badly for him. Either way Damon was determined not to leave her side for as long as Kai was around and alive._

 _When they got back to the boarding house, she took her bag pack and her luggage up to her guest bedroom, even though he had offered to do it for her. Looking around she could see how the guest bedroom looked almost the same as it was in 1994, except for some of the furniture such as the bed and nightstand was more recent. But, the dresser where she had placed in 90s style clothes in that world was the same._

 _She went back downstairs and into the kitchen where Damon was already beginning to work on that dinner he said he would make for her. As she sat at the table sipping her coffee from Starbucks, while surfing the internet on her laptop. He was doing the hard task of preparing all of the ingredients and foods he needed for her Italian dinner. And they had small talk with each other as she sipped her coffee and he prepared the dinner._

 _An hour later the kitchen was filled with the mouth watering aromas of dinner cooking. Smelling exactly like how a homemade Italian dinner should smell. After twenty more minutes past this hour went by, Bonnie shut down her laptop and placed it in the living room area. She entered back into the kitchen and tossed her now empty coffee cup from the coffee she had just finished._

 _She approached Damon who was busy over the stove with a towel slung over his shoulder, as he whistled a tune. Every burner on top of the stove had a pot of some kind, bubbling with the red tomato sauces he had made from scratch, one had a pan where the meatballs he had made was cooking, there was a large pot of boiling water and in the oven was the chicken baking for the chicken parmesan._

 _He saw her approaching. "Dinner should be ready in about forty minutes give or take."_

 _She returned. "Cool, I can't wait, everything smells delicious."_

 _He gave her his classic Damon Salvatore grin._

" _Need me to help you with anything?" She questioned._

" _No, I've got it." He stirred the sauce in the pot._

" _Are you sure, I mean this is a lot of work for you to do it by yourself."_

" _I don't mind when the woman I'm putting in the work for is worth it."_

 _His compliment to her made her smile. "Well, I would really like to make myself useful, it would at least help pass the time until we're ready to eat."_

 _Damon transferred the now cooked meatballs into the pot containing his homemade pasta sauce. "Alright, if you insist I there are a couple of things you could do to help out."_

 _Bonnie gestured. "Name them."_

 _Damon stirred in the meatballs until they were completely covered it the sauce, then turned the pot down to simmer. "You could put the garlic bread in the oven and fix the toss salad if you'd like."_

" _I'll get right to it!" Bonnie exclaimed._

 _Once she washed then dried her hands. She got out a baking sheet and put four pieces of garlic bread on it, she used her oven mitt to place the bread in the oven above the rack where the chicken was baking._

 _Moving on to the salad, she for out a cutting board then all of the veggies out of the fridge. She began chopping up the vegetables on the cutting board using a knife._

 _For a few minutes they worked in silence as they tag teamed to finish up the meal. He worked on the stove with the hot foods and she worked on the salad. Once he added the pasta to the boiling water, he turned and watched as she was adding her chopped vegetables in the salad bowl._

 _Maneuvering himself over to her, he peered down at what she was doing._

 _Bonnie glanced over at him. "Yes?"_

" _That salad looks mighty tasty, even for a vampire like myself."_

" _Thanks, I'm no expert chef by any means, but if there is a food I know how to prepare it's salad."_

" _You know why what we're doing is familiar right now?"_

" _Why."_

 _He commented. "We used to do this in the prison world together all of the time."_

 _She guessed. "You mean preparing meals together."_

 _He popped. "Yep, it's one of the things I actually enjoyed doing with you while we were there, it's…"_

 _She finished "Domestic."_

" _Domestic, exactly!" He exclaimed._

" _Fixing meals with you was one of the routines I hoped to carry over to this present day world." Bonnie told him._

" _Then, we'll make sure to do this more often, at least once a week, what do you say." Damon questioned as a statement._

 _Bonnie beamed at him. "I'll say your on, we get together once a week to prepare a meal together if not more than that."_

 _Damon playfully hip checked her._

 _Bonnie playfully hip checked him back._

 _And the both of them laughed. Damon had been glad to make her laugh considering the utter horror on her face earlier in the day after her run in with Kai._

 _Forty minutes later the meal was completed and everything was done which needed to be done. The witch and the vampire stood back looking at their completed work. There were heaping piles of pasta, a big pot of meatballs covered in sauce, a baking pan filled with chicken parmesan, a large bowl of salad and a baking pan of garlic bread._

 _Damon whistled. "Quite the spread."_

 _Bonnie agreed. "It is, I'm starving so much that I'm going to have a little bit of everything."_

 _He swung an arm over her shoulder. "Eat to your heart's content, Judgy. There ought to be plenty left for leftovers once we are through eating."_

" _Right, for some reason Italian food tastes even better when it is left over and heated up coming out of the fridge."_

" _True that."_

 _Just then the front door to the boarding house closed and therefore footsteps coming rapidly towards the kitchen. Both Bonnie and Damon turned to see the source of the footsteps and who they were coming from._

 _Turns out they were coming from Elena. "Damon why does the house smell like human foo." Elena stopped in mid sentence when she spotted Bonnie in the room with Damon._

" _Oh, hi Elena you're finally back from your shopping spree with vampire Barbie." Damon spoke._

" _Um yeah." Elena looked at Bonnie as if she wasn't expecting her witch best friend to be there. "Bonnie?"_

 _Bonnie waved. "Hey, Lena did you and Care bear have fun out today."_

 _Elena focused on her. "We did….what are you doing here?"_

 _Bonnie hesitated. Not sure exactly how to tell Elena about her confrontation with Kai. "I, today…"_

" _I invited Bonnie over to fix her some dinner and she agreed to come over." Damon interrupted speaking up for his best friend. "Right, Bon?"_

" _Right, he offered me to fix an Italian meal and I couldn't turn down free food." Well she was telling the truth, even if her and Damon had left out some of the other details related to Kai._

" _I can see." The Gilbert eyes scanned the kitchen where she saw all of the food which the pair had prepared._

 _Bonnie offered. "You made it home just in time, we just finished up the meal and now it's ready to eat! I know you're a vampire but you could join Damon and I if you'd like to."_

 _Damon added. "There's plenty of food here. At least enough to feed six people."_

" _No, Thank you, I'm not in the mood for human food today." The brunette vampire replied._

" _Then how about joining us after dinner we're going to watch Netflix all night." Bonnie put in._

" _All night?" Elena squnited._

 _Damon explained to his girlfriend. "Bonnie and I are going to binge a bunch of Netflix shows in a row, to see how long we can stay up before one of us falls a sleep."_

 _Bonnie stated. "You could do it too, see which three of us can last longer."_

 _The blue eyed vampire still had his arm around Bonnie's shoulder. "Yeah, it will be fun, I bet I can stay awake the longest."_

" _We'll see about that." Bonnie smirked._

" _You're spending the night over?" Elena put two and two together._

" _I'm spending a few nights over." Bonnie confirmed._

 _Elena offered a smile. "Oh….well that's nice."_

 _Damon looked between Bonnie and his girlfriend. "Right, this is the perfect night just to stay home and chill out with those close to you."_

" _Stay home?" Elena repeated in a tone as if these words were unexpected coming from her boyfriend. "You mean you're staying in and not planning on going out."_

" _Exactly, I'm staying in you can join me in watching Netflix with Bon-Bon here later on."_

 _Elena gave her boyfriend a look._

" _Is everything okay?" Bonnie asked her._

" _Uh, it's fine…" Elena switched her attention to Damon. "Can we talk in another room."_

" _Sure." Damon said after a pause._

 _Bonnie told him. "By the time you two are finished talking I should have the table all set, then we can eat."_

 _Damon directed at Bonnie. "You go ahead and do that, I know you haven't eaten in a while, so you can start eating without me, I'll join you in a minute."_

 _She nodded at him._

 _Elena walked out of the kitchen and he followed her out._

 _Alone in the kitchen for the time being, Bonnie went to the fridge and got out bottles of different flavored salad dressings. Damon had even remembered all of her favorite dressings and went to buy them. That brought a small smile to her face._

 _Moving on she set the table for two since Elena said she wasn't interesting in eating human food. She put down two plates, some utensils, some glass cups, and napkins. Then she began to put food on her plate. She put some of everything on it, which included pasta topped with meatballs, a piece of the chicken parmesan and a slice of garlic bread. She got out two bowls and put some of the salad in her bowl._

 _Placing the plated and bowled food on her side of the table which she had usually sat on in the prison world. She eyed Damon's empty plate and bowls from his side of the table in which he usually sat on. Since he had put so much effort into making her this homemade meal she decided to make his plate for him as well. That way when he was done with his conversation with Elena he could just come back and set down to eat._

 _So Bonnie made his plate and bowl of salad the same way she had hers. She was a short time away from eating when the urge to pee really hit her. She hadn't used the bathroom since hours before at the Mystic Grille and there was the fact she had the large cup of coffee from Starbucks. Which contributed to her full bladder._

 _As hungry as she was she knew she wouldn't be able to make it through dinner without having to go to the bathroom. She decided to relieve her bladder before she started to eat. One of the downstairs bathrooms in the boarding house from the path of the kitchen required people to walk past a room where the Salvatore's had one of their bars with alcohol set up._

 _On her way to the bathroom Bonnie walked past this room with the bar in it and heard Damon and Elena discussing something in mumbled conversation. She kept going passed to give them their privacy._

 _In the bathroom she quickly relieved her bladder, flushed and washed her hands when she was finished. She headed back towards the kitchen looking forward to having the meal Damon had prepared for her. Which again required her to pass by the bar room where Damon was discussing something with Elena._

 _Their voices where a little higher making her being able to make out their words a little better. She thought nothing of what they could be discussing until she heard her name coming from one of their mouths. This made her stop in her tracks, what could they have to discuss about her that Elena didn't want to talk about in front of her._

 _Curiosity got the best of Bonnie and she stopped near the entrance of the bar room, peeping around the corner out of sight of the two of them, yet in a position where she could see them. She saw the vampire couple standing apart. Damon was on one side of the room where the bar was and Elena was on the other side sitting in a chair with her arms folded across her chest and see didn't look happy for some reason._

 _Bonnie's ears picked up on the conversation._

" _Damon, we were suppose to go out on a date tonight, remember" Elena asked him from the chair._

" _I'm aware of that." Damon deadpanned._

" _And yet I come home and you're telling me that you're staying here tonight, so what happened to our date?" Elena challenged in question._

 _Damon sighed. "I know what we planned to do, I'm afraid I will have to cancel our date for tonight….I have to stay home."_

 _Elena looked at him the way a woman did when she was irritated by the man she was dating. "What? Are you kidding me, I've been looking for to this date for a few days in a row."_

 _Damon held up his hands in an apologetic manner. "My bad, I'll take you some other time."_

" _Some other time, Damon we haven't been on a real date since you've been back from the prison world and since we decided to rekindle our romance after I wiped away my memories of you. Now you are telling me some other time, haven't I been waiting long enough."_

" _Look, you've been waiting for this date, I know what I said I would take you out tonight. But, something unexpected came up which turned out to be more important. As I said my bad, I'm aware of how much you want to go out on a date, it just can't be tonight."_

" _When you got out of the prison world you were too busy preoccupied and focused on getting Bonnie out to take me out on a date. And I understand why you were because I wanted her back just as much as you did. However, she has been back for two weeks and is safe. So, what is the hold up for not being able to go out tonight." The Doppelganger was obviously displeased with her boyfriend in both her tone of voice and her facial features._

" _I just can't." He looked at the spot on the chair that was next to her. Like he knew she wasn't pleased with him._

" _And is there an reasonable explanation for why you are cancelling out on our date?" Elena huffed._

" _Bonnie." Damon answered._

" _Bonnie?" Elena repeated in question._

 _The woman the couple had just mentioned was just standing outside of the room, not having moved out of her spot. Bonnie knew perhaps she shouldn't have been eavesdropping on their conversation. Yet, at the same time felt like since they had mentioned her name that she needed to know what they were discussing._

" _I'm just telling you this to let you know I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for the two of us not being able to go out on our date. Just to be honest with you. The honest truth is that I can't go out with you, because I have to stay here to watch over Bonnie."_

" _And why his that?"_

" _Kai, is why."_

 _Elena shifted on the chair. "Did Kai do something?"_

 _Damon's tone turned to one of anger. "Earlier today when Bonnie went out to the Mystic Grille, Kai stalked her, he stalked her using his cloaking ability to stay invisible for who knows how long before he made his presence known to her."_

 _Elena frowned. "Well, that's creepy."_

 _Damon grimace. "That's what I said, and the bastard just didn't follow her with his cloaking, he purposefully waited until she was alone, then revealed himself to her in the women's bathroom so that he could corner her."_

" _Is Bonnie okay?" Elena asked out of concern. "Did Kai physically attack her again."_

" _Not exactly in the way you might think." Damon scowled. "He did however corner her when she was by herself with the purpose of forcing her to talk to him, even though she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him. Even when_ _ **I**_ _made it clear for him to stay the hell away from her."_

" _Why would he do that? What did Kai want from her?"_

" _Some BS about wanting to convince her he had turned over a new leaf and how the merge made him into a less psychopathic butterfly." Damon waved a dismissive hand. "Blah, blah, blah. The point is Parker had NO right to invade her space like that or force his presence on her. He knew damn well how she was uncomfortable around him and how she was completely against seeing him. But, choose to step over the line and crossed boundaries."_

" _He trapped her in that restroom and tried to force her to accept forgiveness and wasn't about to let her go unless she gave him the answer he wanted. What he did to her was completely unacceptable and I won't stand for it."_

" _So, you feel like you had to watch out for Bonnie because of what happened today with her and Kai." Elena tried to understand._

 _Damon turned towards the bar, grabbing an half full bottle of bourbon. "Damn right I do, I didn't trust Parker before, I damn well don't trust him after what he pulled today. This is why Bonnie came over tonight to spend the night over here. And why she and I agreed for her to stay over here at the boarding house for as long as Kai is around. I don't want her to be alone at her house, especially with the cloaking trick has learned."_

 _Elena shook her head. "How, do you know he won't pull off the cloaking spell here?"_

 _Damon leaned forward over the bar. "If he does try, I'll be here waiting to rip his heart out. Besides I have a feeling he will be less likely to approach her with others watching over her, he waited until she was alone for a reason, That's the whole point of her staying over here."_

" _I get where you are coming from, maybe Bonnie will be safer if she isn't alone. So, why not get Matt to hang out with her."_

" _Matt?" He poured himself a glass of bourbon._

" _At least tonight long enough for us to go out on a date. There's this new hotel I've been wanting to check out. We could call Matt to come over since Stefan is over at Caroline's. Matt can watch over her for he night, while we check on the hotel." Elena suggested. "Then we would return in the morning."_

 _Damon made a face. "Please, I'm not getting Matt to watch over Bonnie."_

 _Elena shrugged. "Why not? He is a cop, he has a gun and is trained to protect people and take out dangerous potential threats."_

 _Damon scoffed. "He's human which means he is too weak to protect Bonnie, it does not matter that he is a cop or has a gun. Matt isn't enough to divert Kai from approaching or harming her. I don't trust him to do it."_

 _Elena ran a hand through her hair. "Fine, if not Matt then maybe get Stefan and Caroline to come over to watch over her, they are both vampires."_

" _I'm sure blondie would go for protecting Bonnie when she finds out what is up. And I do trust Stefan a hell of a lot more than Matt to watch over her. Still I'm not comfortable with leaving her without her being under my watchful eye. Stefan nor Caroline were in the prison world and they don't know what Kai is capable of like I do. Besides they're spending coupley time together."_

" _Like we were supposed to spend couplely time together."_

 _He swallowed down some bourbon. ""Look, Elena I know you're disappointed in me not taking you out on the date tonight, and I'll make it up to you. As for now though keeping Bonnie safe from the psychopath is more important."_

 _Elena seemed like her boyfriend's answer didn't settle well with her. "Not that I don't want Bonnie safe, because I do but are you sure Kai wants to hurt her again."_

 _Damon swirled around the amber liquid in his glass. "He's capable, it is why I'm not letting her out of my sights until Kai is gone, somehow I have this gut feeling he would pull something again if I'm not around her."_

 _Elena stood from the chair, yet made no attempt to move from the spot. "A cloaking Kai following Bonnie around is creepy, I'm not saying it isn't. But, that doesn't mean he wants to hurt her."_

" _Are you kidding me, you're taking his side."_

" _Of course not, I'm on your side...and Bonnie's. Just seems to me Kai really wanted to talk to Bonnie."_

" _He hurt her in the prison world, Elena. He's a complete sociopath not to be trusted around any of us, but especially Bonnie."_

 _Elena commented. "I mean I know that he did some awful things to her, even if I don't know what those things are. And yes he may have been a sociopath. That was before the merge, He is nicer with feelings now and it seems he has remorse."_

 _Damon rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on."_

 _Elena lifted a hand. "I mean he must have felt bad about what he did to her, least bad enough to help us out in getting Bonnie out of the prison world. We wouldn't have been able to do so without his help. I do at least appreciate he felt enough to assist us in rescuing Bonnie."_

" _Oh, wow. The bastard decided to fix a problem he was responsible for and caused in the first place. Perhaps we should honor him with a medal." Damon gestured wildly with his hand, tone heavy with sarcasm._

" _Obviously you don't like Kai." Elena stated._

" _More than just don't like, I_ _ **hate**_ _that bastard and the sooner he disappears off of the face of the earth the better." Damon sneered._

" _And I'm not saying what he did wasn't wrong, because it was. I'm just saying he honestly seemed to have a change of heart and seems to be a new man. Not the sociopath who hurt Bonnie or who kidnapped me. He seemed remorseful the last time I spoke to him."_

 _Damon froze. "He, Kai spoke to you? When?"_

 _Hearing this made Bonnie who was still listening in on their conversation laser focus on Elena._

 _Elena replied. "Yesterday."_

" _And just when were you going to tell me you spoke with Kai?" Damon pondered not happy with learning this news._

" _I was going to come to you about it, but then wasn't sure how you would handle it if I told you want Kai talked to me about. I know you seem angry whenever his name is mentioned to I…."_

" _Tell me what he had to talk to you about?" Damon asked through clenched teeth._

 _Elena rambled unsurely. "When I was out in the park yesterday Kai saw me and he ran over to me saying he needed me to do something for him. He wanted me to talk to Bonnie for him."_

 _Bonnie got a lump in her throat as she heard Elena say this._

 _Damon barked. "He what?"_

" _Well, he just told me how he had been wanting to see her since she escaped the prison world. But, that she rejected wanting to see him and how you reacted like a hothead when he told you he just wanted to see Bonnie to apologize and tell her how sorry he is."_

 _Damon's face went stone cold with icy fury,_

 _His expression in relation to Kai made Elena feel at unease some. Because she knew that was the face he gave when he wanted to murder someone and Kai appeared to be the target of that. "He said how you overreacted when he said he just told you he wanted to see Bonnie to make things up to her. He said you threatened him and just lost your temper."_

" _Then he said all he wanted to do was make amends with her and see her to say sorry for what he did to hurt her in the prison world, but how he wouldn't have a chance to make up for it unless she agreed to see and talk with him. From the look on his face and the tone of his voice he really did seem to feel remorseful and felt guilty for what he did. He said he felt so bad for what he did to Bonnie that he couldn't sleep at night and couldn't eat for days after he gained his new feelings because he felt so bad."_

" _Wait, you believe the horseshit that was coming from his mouth?" A perplexed Damon asked in disbelief._

" _I'm just saying he really seemed to be beating himself up over it." Was Elena's response._

 _Damon's eyes bugged out in that classic way of his. "Elena, I know you're the type to have a forgiving heart. Lord, knows how many times you have forgiven me for all of the terrible crap I did. And maybe that is why you are willing to give this 'new' Kai Parker a chance or believe he truly is a changed, better man. Yet, I've been around him long enough to know how he works."_

" _He maybe a psychopath, but he is also smart and cunning and knows how to work on someone's feelings to his advantage and what cords to strike. He hasn't been able to manipulate me or Bonnie with his sob story,' I've changed and feel so bad for what I did' rhetoric. So, he goes to you with his facade of how he feels so much guilt for hurting Bonnie so he can use you for his goal to get near her."_

 _Elena pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, maybe you're right."_

 _Damon voiced. "I am right. Do not fall for Parker's pile of horseshit, the only reason why he feels guilt is because of Luke's feelings being in him now. He doesn't want to apologize for Bonnie's sake, but because he is so used to killing and hurting people without a shred of remorse or care. Now the merge has made him feel some unwanted guilt he is not used to. And he wants to get rid of it to make himself feel better even if it's at the sake of crossing boundaries and throwing himself in her space."_

 _An overhearing Bonnie completely agreed with the blue eyed vampire._

" _Well, I just thought Kai isn't use to those feelings since it is new to him, so he is just a bit too eager to talk to her even if she doesn't want to. But, did not think he meant harm in wanting to see her because of this reason." Elena put in._

 _Damon stared at her with clear irritation across his features._

 _Elena quickly added. "I'm just saying from my observation and I know now that the observation was wrong."_

 _Damon finished off his glass of bourbon. "And what else do he tell you?"_

 _Said Elena after a pause. "After he said how bad he felt he asked me if I could talk to Bonnie for him. To convince her to talk to him. Because he asked me as her friend wouldn't I like to help her out? And he added her forgiving him would help her to let go of the pain and make her feel better…."_

" _Wow, really laying on the manipulation thick isn't he. Still trying to convince getting her to accept her giving him forgiveness is for her benefit when it is for his." Damon chuckled humorlessly._

" _Yeah, he can be pretty convincing if you don't know him, I guess. I didn't know him as well as you did. I know it's a mistake to trust in him…." Elena trailed off with a frown._

" _Just tell me what you said when he requested that you get Bon to talk with him."_

" _I told him I would think about it."_

 _His blue eyes did that bugging out thing once more. "You what? Why would you tell him that, she does not owe him forgiveness or to talk to him. And you should be the last one who shouldn't have told him you would think about it."_

 _Stepping forward Elena held up a hand. "Relax, Damon. Just because I told him that doesn't mean I actually plan on doing it. It was just a way for me to get him off of my back, because he seems like he would have kept it up until he had convinced me to talk to Bonnie for him."_

" _Don't worry from how she last reacted when Caroline mentioned Kai a few days ago, I know she wants nothing to do with him and must be uneasy about him hanging around her. I never planned on going to Bonnie about what Kai said to me and I don't plan on it. And, of course she does not owe him any forgiveness."_

 _Damon exhaled. "Alright, I believe you when you say you never actually intended to approach her as far as getting her to talk to him goes. And I also know how Kai can press the subject on trying to get people to believe he is having a difficult time with what he did and just wants to see Bonnie for an apology from him. I just hope you see through his facade from now on."_

 _Elena nodded. "I will…..so since we can't go on a date tonight when are you playing to take me."_

" _I can't pinpoint an exact day or date, but I will say as soon as I find a way to get rid of Kai."_

" _What do you mean by get rid of Kai?"_

" _Exactly what it sounds like." Damon gave a deadly smirk._

 _Something flickered across Elena's face. "You're planning on killing him?"_

 _He expressed. "Hopefully, if not kill at least find a way to incapacitate, disable and subdue him so severely and effectively so he'll never be a trouble to anyone again."_

 _The doppelganger pondered. "You sure you have to kill him?"_

" _One hundred percent sure, why"_

" _Because he is linked to his family."_

" _And."_

" _And if he dies, Damon then they'll die too. So, maybe if you could find another way to get rid of him." Elena shrugged._

 _Damon narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. "Like what other way."_

 _Elena suggested. "Maybe if you could entice him to leave town and never come back."_

 _Damon shook his head. "That's not going to happen. And I don't care if some of the other Parkers might die once I kill him, Bonnie, her safety and her comfort is a priority over them all."_

 _Elena protested. "Kai is bad, but that does not mean his innocent family members should have to pay for his actions. What about Jo and Liv? I mean killing Kai off is about selfish in this situation considering…."_

" _Am I damn selfish for wanting my bestfriend safe and protected from that sociopath, damn right I am. And I will get it done no matter what the cost. So, I'm sorry but he's not using his family as a shield while he gets to go around and terrorize who he pleases." Damon exploded._

 _Bonnie was taken aback by his sudden outburst._

 _As was Elena as her mouth fell apart at the outburst of anger coming from him over this subject. "Damon, I…."_

" _No, Elena, you need to understand why Kai can't live any longer. He stalked Bonnie today and invaded her space against her will. Not only did he invade her space, trying to force her to forgive him, but he cloaked himself and used his invisible ability to follow her around without her knowledge. He crossed boundaries even though he knew that she didn't' want to see him."_

" _He still crossed them today and pressed the issue with both you and me. Which tells me he's not going to stop trying, since he believes she should see things from his point of view and his horseshit claims about how he is having trouble sleeping at night or whatever. He won't stop until he gets the words he wants her to tell him."_

" _Next time he pulls something like this, it might not be for a 'talk', it could be to hurt her. Especially if she doesn't tell him what he wants to hear from her or give him the acceptance he thinks he could get with one sorry and one decent act one getting her out of the problem he started. Merge or no merge he is a sociopath, a ticking time bomb waiting for an excuse to go back to his 'old' ways. I won't allow that to happen and I won't let him hurt a hair on Bonnie's head again. So, if I have to kill him to ensure that happens then so be it."_

 _Damon belowed ending his rant by squeezing the glass in his hand so tightly that it caused it to crack right down the middle but not break._

" _Calm down, I wish to represent an united front with you on this matter." Elena babbled. "So, if you feel the need to get rid of Kai then I'll stand by any means you do it. I'm on your side and on Bonnie's side. I trust your judgement on this."_

 _Damon breathed out, as his mood turned calmer. "Good, I'll take you out on that date once Kai is out of the picture."_

 _Elena took a few steps closer and managed a smile. "Promise."_

 _Damon set down his glass. "You'll get that date, trust me. As for tonight could you just please assist me in showing Bonnie a fun time. She really needs it after today. So let us both be good friends to her."_

 _Bonnie did not wait around to hear Elena's reply. She figured she had overheard enough of the conversation. She made her way back towards the kitchen not knowing exactly how to feel about Damon cancelled a planned date with his girlfriend for her. She guessed he did not tell her about it because he did not want her to feel bad about her being the reason why he wasn't going to on a date with the so called 'love of his life that night._

 _She did not know exactly how to feel, yet at the same time admitted she felt good inside. In the kitchen she poured herself some sweet tea and took a seat at the table. Finally she began to eat by first sampling the pasta and meatballs. As suspected it was delicious as the flavors bursted in her mouth._

 _She sampled the chicken parmesan which was equally as flavorful. Damon entered the kitchen a short time later alone and without Elena. Bonnie guessed Elena went elsewhere in the house since she wasn't interested in having dinner with the two of them. Whatever she felt about the conversation she overheard between the two vampires she decided to keep to herself. And didn't let him know that she had overheard it._

 _Neither did Damon mention what he had discussed with Elena. As he looked over to where Bonnie was eating. "How is it?" He asked her._

 _She gave the vampire a thumbs up. "Delicious, one of the best meals you've ever made for me by far."_

 _He grinned. "I'm glad, I knew I was a master in the kitchen."_

 _She chuckled. "Join me, I've already made you a plate."_

 _He eyed the spot he had always sat at in the prison world. "I can see, give me a minute."_

 _Bonnie poured some salad dressing over her salad, as Damon went to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. He joined her at the table with his blood bag and she handed him over the salad dressing. The two of them shared a lovely meal together._

His voice pulled her back into the present day and that current moment.

"I blew off a date with my girlfriend for another girl." Damon matter of factly put. "The thing is I don't regret doing so. And I don't feel bad about it. You needed me in on that day and I wanted to be there for you. So, I followed my heart and made the correct decision."

Bonnie thought maybe she should have felt guilty for the fact that he had indeed blown off his date with his girlfriend for another girl and that the girl was her. Especially due to Elena being her best friend. From where she could see, Elena had waited a long time, months for Damon to take her out on a date and Damon had been promising her for awhile that he would do so.

Then after months of waiting she came home to unexpectingly find Bonnie there and Damon surprising her with the news he couldn't take her out on a date after all, because he had to stay in order to protect another woman from a psychopath. Elena was obviously disappointed with the news.

Then Bonnie thought that perhaps she should have felt like chastising Damon just on the principle on why it was wrong for a man to stand up his girlfriend in a way by ditching out on a date with her at the last minute.

Elena had begrudgingly accepted Damon's decision and did so somewhat reluctantly since he had given her no choice to. Elena had been unhappy and upset with Damon blowing the date off. Even though Elena had tried to put on a smile and be supportive of her friend later on that night. Bonnie recalled Elena's emotions from that night fourteen days after she got out of the prison world.

After Bonnie and Damon had finished eating, they worked together as a team to clean up the kitchen, they put the remaining food in tupperware to have as leftovers, they washed the dishes together, as she washed and rinsed them, then he dried and put them away. They wiped down the stove and the surfaces in the kitchen cleaning away any stains or spills which were caused in the preparation of dinner.

Then when the kitchen was spic and span, the two of them went into the living room and put on NetFlix on the TV to get started on their binge watching. Damon had offered to make her some popcorn, but she had said she was too stuffed from dinner to eat anything for the rest of the night. So, they settled down on the couch next to each other and about an half of an hour into the first NetFlix show they put on, Elena had joined to binge Netflix along with them.

Bonnie could recall how moody Elena was with her boyfriend for the rest of the night and knew it was because of him blowing off the date. Damon on the other hand had just been focused on trying to keep Bonnie's spirits up, making comments or jokes every now and then which had made her laugh or playfully roll her eyes.

As it turned out though, he never got a chance to take Elena out on another date, because of what had went down at Alaric's wedding causing her to go into a coma. Still Bonnie felt neither guilty nor the need to chastise Damon.

Now that she thought back about it, currently on the inside she had felt flustered and slightly smug Damon had chosen to spend time with her and stay with her at the boarding house over going out on a date with his girlfriend. She wouldn't have been honest with herself if she said she pretended to feel otherwise.

"Earth to Bonnie". He snapped his fingers to get her attention.

"What?" Bonnie blinked herself out of her thoughts.

"I just told you I blew off my date with the woman who was suppose to be my girlfriend for you and you don't have a response." Damon watched her.

"Oh, I give you full credit there, you really did choose me over her…...I know how important dates are for couples, so I truly do appreciate you giving one up for me, I never really realize how big of a deal that is until now. I do feel to be honest with the both of us, flattered and impressed you would view me and our friendship special enough to ditch a date. Even if that date was suppose to be with my best friend."

"That's what I want to hear." Damon started with a warm softness. "To have you have belief in me and my feelings for you, the priority you have in my life in the utmost importance to me."

Bonnie conceded. "Actually I knew about you breaking off the date with Elena a while ago."

Damon cocked his head to the side. "Really? How?"

Bonnie told him. "On the night you did it, I had to relieve by bladder and on the way back I overheard you and her talking, so I decided to listen in."

Damon wagged a finger. "Eavesdropping on conversations, Bon-Bon. You should know better."

"Well, I overheard my name and it was about me, so I decided to listen in." She sheepishly slumped her shoulders.

"Ah, I'm just messing with you." Damon chuckled before he turned sincere. "I'm glad you ended up overhearing, you overhearing me explain to Elena why I couldn't just leave even for a few hours to go out on a date, hopefully proves something to you. That my loyalty is first and foremost with you, Bonnie Bennett. And I'll choose you first every single damn time."

"Even if I had to live those moments all over again, I would _still_ pick you over Elena in any situation or circumstance of importance or meaning. Because you surpassed her a while ago in the place in my heart. At this current and present time it is _you_ who has top priority when it comes to me. Once again this is the reason why I saved your life and protected you multiple times since Elena has been in a coma. And even if she remains in a coma for decades upon decades I would save you over and over again. I will protect you again, and again, and again to make sure you live. Because that's is how significant you are to me and there is nothing about Elena Gilbert which could ever usurp that."

Said Bonnie quietly. "I do know you, Damon. Well enough to know who you are just bullshitting or when you are telling the truth and being sincere. I can see through your demeanors and tell by the tone of your voice that you are being sincere. I can see you're being one hundred percent genuine with me. I wasn't so sure at first, my anger at finding out you were desiccating did lead me to believe you were just doing it for yourself and for her."

"However, seeing and hearing you as you express your feelings to me and about me, I do believe you now and I have faith in you seeing me as a top priority in your life."

Damon figured now was a good time as any to confess to her his true feelings and the feelings for her he had kept pent inside of himself for a while.

And he started to do just that. "You know how there are times in life when you think your have it all figured out and you think you know it all. You believe what you think or what you feel about a certain situation is the truth. Then later, years later you gain a new experience in life, come across something different, or learn something new."

"Then it dawns on you the way you use to think or use to feel about certain situations is really not the truth to your life after all. New and different experiences tell you in the present time that you really didn't have a clue in the past. Learning something new which exposes you to experiences in the present which turn out to be much more better than anything you experienced in the past."

"And this is the case with me, a new experience in this present day makes me know I didn't have it all figured out after all. And along with a new experience in my life, comes along with a new _truth_ my life."

She eyed him out of curiosity wondering what exactly he was trying to say to her.

"Just a I _thought_ I knew what loving a woman was like, Just as I _thought_ I knew what being in love with a woman felt like. I thought I had it all figured out on romantic love. Until you came along, little witch, nudged your way into my heart and made me fall for you. And it's because of my falling for you which makes me currently realize I didn't have a clue about what loving a woman in the romantic sense was or _felt_ like. Because whatever I felt for my love interest in the past is _nothing_ compared to what I feel for you in this current time and on this present day." Damon boldly confessed.

The green eyed witched let out an audible gasp. Her brain and mind fumbled over themselves to register the words he had just said. He told her he had fallen for her romantically and then let her know what he felt for his past love interest, paled in comparison to what he felt for the woman in his present.

And the woman in his present was herself, Bonnie Bennett. This was so surreal to her. _Damon Salvatore_ just confessed this to her. The man who had been fixated on finding Katherine Pierce for over one hundred years. The man who made it his mission in life to win over Elena Gilbert was telling her that he felt more love for her, romantically than he had for either of those women. This was so surreal for the witch to hear coming from him that she stuttered, completely baffled, she was baffled in the good way but still completely baffled.

"You heard me correctly, Bon-Bon!" Damon exclaimed reading her mind and seeing her reaction. "What I felt for those in my romantic past, have _nothing_ on what I feel for you. I may have thought I knew what loving a woman was like or how being in love with a woman felt like. Yet, all of those experiences don't come close to the love I feel for you, those experiences of loving in the past have _nothing_ on me loving you in the present. Me being in love back then pales in comparison to me being in love now. And you are the one I'm in love with now. The strength of me being in love with you so strong, it makes all other my other 'loves' in the past look weak. Hell, the aren't even on the same planet as you!"

"You, You, You said you were in love with me?!" She vocalized in awe.

"I am." Said Damon without hesitation with that certain sparkle he got in his eye when he had fallen for a woman.

"And that you love me more than any other woman from before?" Suddenly she felt all gleeful and giddy inside. Yet, it was like she wanted to make sure she understood, because this right now seemed like a dream almost too good to be true and she was afraid something would snap her out of the moment.

Damon kept his unrelenting gaze upon her. His eyes filled with meaning and longing for his witch. "To place it on the scale of well let's just say the stars. If I were to say my love for my past love interests was as big as the sun, one would think that was big. Right? _Expect_ for the matter that even if the sun is big to us on the scale of the universe it's kind of puny, especially compared to other suns much, much more massive and larger than the sun. Makes the sun and our entire solar system look like a speck in comparison. Would make our sun look like a grain of sand if you put them side by side. And you know what the biggest star in the universe is Bon-Bon."

This wasn't a question to her, but more of a statement. She connected with what he was doing in him describing his feelings for her compared to the women in his past. And how he was telling her how had fallen for her so much more over them. One of the things they had in common was their interest in outer space and the universe. They would sit and talk for hours upon hours of just the subject of outer space alone. Discussing everything from the planets, to the stars, to the galaxies and even whether or not there was life on other planets somewhere out there.

And they were both knowledgeable about space more than the average person would be, because they both had done a lot of research and reading on it to feed their interest. So, it wasn't just random he had choose to bring up the star size comparison, he was doing so because it meant something and he was trying to prove a point to her.

Due to this, her lips curved as she answered. "VY Canis Majoris was once believed to be the biggest star in the universe….that is until they discovered an even _bigger_ one so UY Scuti is truly the biggest one current."

"So, then if the love I figured I had for my love interest in the past was the sun, then the love I have for _you_ currently is UY Scuti. Bonnie, I love you ten thousand times more than I have ever loved any woman in my entire life." Damon delivered strongly.

Bonnie felt this lovely,wonderful euphoric feeling envelope her heart. She was completely transfixed by this man and to this man and the endearing things he was telling her.

Damon emphasised. "And yes this means I feel more for you than I ever felt for _both_ doppelgangers. I'm positive that I'm in love with you more that the two of them put together."

Her green eyes widened at this. Knowing his history with Katherine and how much he had loved Elena, Bonnie knew how meaningful this indeed was.

As Damon watched her react to his words thoughts came into his mind about the situation he was describing. With Katherine what he had thought was love in the past, he saw now as obsession. And his obsession for her had nearly drove him for over one hundred years to the point that all he thought about was getting Katherine out of the tomb. Just to find out that Katherine had gotten out of the tomb a long time ago. And when he saw her again she had broken his heart and let him know how she had loved Stefan more. So, Damon soon grew to hate Katherine Pierce.

Then there was Elena, who looked just like Katherine but was completely different from her. Elena was everything and all Katherine wasn't. Kind,loving,caring, and accepting. And that was a big reason for why he had flocked to Elena Gilbert at first. She gave him everything in which Katherine refused to give.

Had he truly loved Elena and been in love with her? Yes, there was no denying that he had loved Elena to the point of that 'love' consuming him making it unhealthy. And he knew that all forms of love weren't good. While he had loved her, there was a fact that his relationship with Elena was based on superficial, shallow things.

The 'love" he and Elena shared was based a ton on lust. And it being based so much on lust and nothing else much of substance was the reasons why the two of them had solved whatever problem that had came up between them by fucking. They would get into an argument, fight or disagreement and they would just fuck without really addressing the issues on which they were fighting about.

He and Elena had never sat down to take the time to have a mature, in depth conversation on why they were fighting. And never discussed in an adult way how they could help fix these problems. They would fight then fuck, break up for five minutes, fight and fuck again and the toxic cycle repeated itself over and over again.

Damon being honest with himself now could also acknowledge that his attractive to the Gilbert woman and his wanting her had a lot to do with the 'thrill of the chase'. Pursuing something that was unattainable and not stopping until he got what he wanted. Because he needed to prove to her that he was the man she should be with.

In being honest with himself he could also acknowledge his feelings and attraction to Elena had a lot to do with his pride and ego, which had been bruised by Katherine and made him insecure about Stefan. Katherine had thrown him into a competition of sorts with Stefan. And Damon selfishly went after Elena while she was with his brother in a game of one upmanship against him. Needing to prove that for once a woman would prefer him and pick him over Stefan.

And he didn't care at the time if he had to run over Stefan to get it, he just wanted to 'win' at something. So, when Elena finally gave in to his pursuit of her and told him that she wanted to be with him, Damon felt like he had accomplished something in 'getting the girl.' Now looking back he could see he hadn't accomplished much at all, just ended up hurting his brother and putting a strain on their relationship for a while. And Damon did have some regrets about that.

Although he wasn't in love with Elena anymore, he did have love for her. Love for her in how she had accepted him into her life, befriending him, then giving him a chance. And because of that Elena would always have somewhat of a special place in his heart, even if it wasn't romantically anymore. And he still cared a lot about Elena and her well being.

Which was why if there had been an opportunity to wake Elena up without it being at the expense of Bonnie's life, he would have taken it a long time ago. If there ever was a way discovered to break Elena from her coma, while ensuring Bonnie stayed alive and well, then he would take it. And would have both Bonnie and her around at the same time if there was an option for it.

With that being said, Bonnie had far surpassed Elena's place in his heart and had taken up top property upon it. His love for Bonnie was far different than whatever he felt for Elena. And he had been well on his way to falling for the witch even before the doppelganger was cursed into her magical coma. His current romantic love for Bonnie had been built on a completely different foundation than his relationship with Elena had been.

His relationship with Bonnie had made a major turn when the two of them got trapped in the prison world together for six months. His relationship with her started off on the solid foundation of a super close friendship and an inseparable, unbreakable bond. Which had made him grow to care for her more than he had just about any other person in his life outside of his brother.

Due to his relationship with Bonnie being built solid foundation of friendship and an inseparable bond, his relationship with her was more meaningful and genuine. It had more substance, more depth, more importance, more specialness, more strength, more truthfulness, more significance, and it was more impactful. And there for his love and feelings for her was tenfold more powerful, deep, sincere, and impregnable.

He did find her a very desirable woman and was attracted to her in the physical sense. Bonnie Bennett was a stunningly,beautiful woman and Damon couldn't imagine a hot blooded male that wouldn't be attracted to to her physical beauty. She had those gorgeous green eyes, those sensual heart shaped, full lips. And a petite,yet curvy frame. And at times he had caught himself staring at her just in awe of how beautiful she was.

And he did have lust for her and sexual desire for her. As he imagined and dream of taking her in different ways and in different positions until she was screaming his name. He had dreamed about ripping her clothes off and ravishing her nude form since the prison world. And perhaps even before they became close friends, in a close relationship he had managed to wonder what it would be like to have her under him buck naked.

However, it was not just physical attraction or sexual desires he had felt for Bonnie Bennett. And the foundation on his relationship with her wasn't built on lust, which again made his love for her different than what he use to feel for Elena.

He had been drawn to Bonnie Bennett due to her inner beauty more so than her outer beauty. She was fierce,strong,kind,caring,loving, compassionate, with the ability to show empathy for others, even to those who she didn't know. She was intelligent, brave, and funny. She could match him wit for wit and stand up to him toe for toe, never taking his shit and always calling him out whenever he stepped out of line or did something wrong or stupid.

She matched his sarcastic, snarky demeanor, by exchanging sarcastic, snarky banter with him. If he had a problem she would listen to him for hours to give him advice. When he was feeling down about something, her presence or crooked smile would cheer him up and make his day. If they had gotten into a disagreement the two of them could just talk things out in a mature, respectful manner.

Due to all of these reasons he was deeper in love with her than he had been at any point in his lifetime. Due to all of these reasons his being in love with her had tons of more depth than when he was in love with other women before. And due to all of these reasons the love he felt for any woman had paled in comparison to the romantic love he felt for Bonnie Bennett.

He cleared out his throat, as he brought his attention back to Bonnie, noticing she was staring at him right at the moment as if he had hung the sun, moon, and stars for her.

"Tell me what you are feeling." He voiced almose shyly.

"Um, overwhelmed." Bonnie replied.

"Overwhelmed in a good or bad way?"

Bonnie laughed gleefully. "Overwhelmed in a good way, _definitely_ overwhelmed in a positive way!"

This made the blue eyed vampire let out a laugh of his own. It was the joyful kind, similar to how he laughed when they reunited after she escaped the prison world.

She licked her lips, giving him a look mixed with yearning and longing. "When did you know?"

He tilted his head. "When did I know what?"

Bonnie asked in a tone of voice she only got when she was extremely infatuated with someone. "When did you know you had fallen for me."

"Oh." His eyes crinkled up at the corners with delight at her wanting to know this. "You remember that trip to Europe we took?"

"I could never forget the European tour we did together, it was absolutely one of the best good times and the most fun I've ever had in years. I'm sure I'm going to remember that trip for how special it was!" A bright expression of warmth crossed her face as she said this

"Me too!" Damon affectionately reminisce.

Ten days after the disaster of the wedding night, ten days after Kai's death, he had approached her with the idea that they go to Europe together, with just the two of them and no one else. When she asked him why, he told her because the both of them needed to get away for awhile. They were recovering from the aftermath of Kai and Elena being in a coma.

He mentioned all of the death, chaos, and pain that had occured in Mystic Falls in the past years and how they had both been hurt and impacted by it. And it was like what happened with Kai was the straw that broke the camel's back. He suggested that they should get away from Mystic Falls for a while to take a break away from the death, pain and chaos. For them just to focus on having fun and focusing on the positive things in life, not letting the pain of the past years or recent occurrences suffocate them.

And he had especially wanted them to go not just for himself but more for her. Knowing how much suffering and sacrifice she had done in her life. He told her she was the one who deserved the break out of them all. And he wanted to take her, because while he knew the trip wouldn't be the magical pill to cure her ptsd from Kai, he hoped that it would help her on her road to mental and emotional recoverer. And he didn't want the ptsd to consume her or for her to stress over Elena being in a coma.

To top it off he had offered and insisted he would pay for their entire trip to Europe, including the plane tickets, hotels fees, and all. And she agreeing with all of his reasons, agreed to go on the trip with him. Grateful especially he had said he would pay for everything, even when she said she could pay for her own plane tickets with all of the money she had saved up in the bank between what her dad and Grams left her, along with what she saved from the summer jobs she had worked in high school. As well as the part time job she worked while in college her first year.

Thus all of the money she had in her bank account combined added up to about just over two hundred thousand dollars. Enough to pay for those plane tickets, as well as her hotel fees. She had offered to split the hotel fees with him. But, he politely refused and told her to keep the money she had in her checking and savings accounts. Which left her with more money to spend on food,clothes, and souvenirs on their trip.

Damon had used his long time on earth to invest and knew what companies to invest in and what stocks to buy. Because of this is had millions in his bank, which was why he was able to live a comfortable financial lifestyle without really having to work. He used some of his money to pay for their plane tickets overseas to Europe. And paid for their hotel rooms. During their entire European tour, he had booked them in the best hotels and in the best hotel suites which were available. Always making sure to get suites and rooms that had two beds, even though secretly he didn't mind sharing a bed with the witch.

Their tour in Europe lasted two months. And over these two months they went to seven different European countries. In the order of Italy,Greece,France,Amsterdam in the Netherlands, Norway,England, and ended their tour by spending their last week in Ireland before they returned to the States and Mystic Falls, Virginia.

On Bonnie's part while the trip did not magically fix her ptsd or made her forget what happened. It did allow her to put the trauma of what happened to the back of her mind so it wasn't the only thing she focused on. The European tour allowed her to put having a great time and being entertained with what Europe had to offer at the forefront. The tour allowed her to enjoy herself and have amusing,pleasing moments with Damon. Allowing her to smile and laugh a ton during those two months.

The Europe tour had played a huge part in helping her recover and cope with her ptsd. And bounce back from the trauma Kai had put her through. When she come back from the trip to Mystic Falls it was almost like she had a fresh start on life. So, she used it to get her normal life back on track. Picked back up her part time job. And when the new semester at Whitmore started she went back to college and stayed in her dorm room with Caroline.

And she reconnected with her family members such as Abby and her cousin Lucy. As well as try to work on growing in her powers and magic. She indeed would never forget about the two month European tour she had taken with Damon Salvatore.

On Damon's behalf the European tour would also me ingrained in his memory forever as well. He had been to Europe before of course, but had never enjoyed a trip there quite like this and it had all to do with who he was touring Europe with. Because of him spending those two months with her, he had found himself more relaxed, laid back and carefree.

He let go of all of his worries during the two month trip and only focused on his positive feelings. As he took her around to the different European countries and cities he would tell her about his past experiences in his trips to Europe and would explain to her the differences between past Europe and modern day Europe. Enthusiastically speaking to her about all of the historic events on the continent he was alive to see much to her amazement. And showing her in person so of those most famous landmarks and historical sights much to his thrill.

And he hadn't recalled a time he had laughed or smiled more during that vacation tour. He had so much joy in spending time with her and had the best of times. The two of them had taken countless photos and pictures with each other or of each other during the entire trip. Some of them were candid, others were poses, some where it was just him, or just her where the other had taken. Some were selfies of the two of them together taken with their smartphones. And others were from someone else snapping a picture of them together.

He had recalled when they were in Italy and an Italian resident had took a photo of them in front of one of the most famous Italian restaurants in Rome. Then when the Italian resident who was a male handed them back their camera, he commented in a deep Italian accent they had made for a nice American couple.

Another time they were in France walking down a street in Paris holding hands and an elderly French woman inquired as to if they were newly wed tourists visiting the country on their honeymoon. She had just commented how she had seen many newly weds from all across the world and how the two of them gave off that vibe.

He recalled how Bonnie had reacted both times, a blush coming across her face, as she told the Italian man and the old French woman that he wasn't her boyfriend or husband and that they weren't dating and they were just friends.

And he himself had been delighted both times how the two of them gave off the aura of a pair that was romantically together, even though the witch was suppose to be 'just' his best friend. All of the photos they had taken on the two month tour had added up to such a big selection, that they had them developed or printed them out. And upon their return from the trip, they brought a photo album. And placed all of the photos in them, labeling the cover of the album 'Damon and Bonnie's trip to Europe'. And they had agreed to keeping the album at the boarding house.

And remembered the album Damon spoke again. "You know about the album we made after we came back from our tour."

"Of course." She nodded.

"I cherish every single one of those photos, although there are a collection of hundreds of them, but you know the one I cherish the most, the one photo I adore out of them all."

She was silent as she waited for him to go on.

"It was the one I took of you in Ireland."

Bonnie tried to think which photo he was speaking of as they had taken dozens of photos in Ireland.

He whispered. "We were in Ireland for about four days at that point, we spent a couple of days in Dublin then we drove out to the Irish countryside."

All it it came flooding back into her memory, as they drove through the rural areas of Ireland, witnessing it's old castles and structures, mixed with more modern day structures, scattered about. They had even stopped by an farm, where Damon introduced her to an Irishman farmer who he had met back in the mid 1900s. The Irishman was a vampire who spent much of his life living out on his farm.

She recalled the greenery of the countryside and how beautiful it was.

"We had spent all day exploring the countryside, which included having a picnic under a large tree." Damon recollected, a soft glimmer in his eyes. "Then there when the sun was about to set, we went on top of his huge hill, covered with thick green grass and purple flowers to get a great view of the sunset. And we watched it together. Witnessing one of the most spectacular sunsets mother nature could even come up with."

"Yeah, the colors in the sky, the angle of the sunset over the horizon and the rays it casted over the greenery of Ireland. It was one of the most beautiful sunsets I ever saw by far." Bonnie put in with fondness.

"Then I glanced over at you and my breath caught in my throat. You looked so serene, stunning and beautiful in that moment. I just had to capture it so I took out the expensive camera and snapped the photo."

Now she knew what picture he was talking about. She was so caught up in watching the sunset she hadn't even notice he had taken a picture of her in that moment until later on. But, when she did see it, she had to admit it was a rather breathtaking photo of her.

Taken from the side profile of her face, she had this peaceful expression on her face as if all was right in the world at that very time. The picture caught the light breeze which was there during the sun set flowing through her hair, her eyes were half close, with a lovely smile on her face. As the sunset's orange glow casted over her.

Taking a couple of steps forward he closed the gap between them by a few inches. "During that Ireland sunset, as I looked at you and snapped your picture, breath taken by just how beautiful you were, it was when it really clicked for me. And I discovered I have officially fallen for you.

Her heart rate sped up brilliantly in her chest. The feeling of euphoria in her increased and everything positive feeling she was feeling for the man before her, made her want laugh joyfully and shout out to the heavens in the victory of her love for him.

"There was a great chance I had fallen for you sometime before that. But, on that day, with that sunset in Ireland, it was when I just _knew._ I knew you had officially captured my heart and I was in love with you. And I have been falling deeper and deeper in love with you everyday since."

He confessed with deep feeling in his voice and emotion in his eyes. "I'm in love with you, I love you, I love you more than life itself. I love you completely, fully, totally, emphatically. I love you selflessly, truthfully, honestly. You own my heart, Bonnie Bennett and if a thousand years went by you would still have number one ownership of it."

"I love you so much, I'm surprised my body could even contain it all. And as cheesy as it may sound for a vampire such as myself to say, the universe with all of it's billions of stars and its endless depths couldn't even contain my life for you. I'm in love with you times infinity. My love and feelings for you is _inseparable."_

The witch stood speechless completely mesmerized by the words coming out of his mouth, growing more and more entranced and in love with the more he was describing _his_ love for her, it was everything she wanted to be and more.

"Loving you brings me happiness. Loving you is my life now. I'm so in love with you and no other woman in the world could come close. How many ordinary girls is Bonnie Bennett worth to Damon Salvatore. A hundred? A thousand? She is worth infinitely _more."_

With her feelings overwhelmed and her romantic emotions going into overdrive there was only one way she could respond to this heart stirring, butterfly fluttering, panty wetting confession coming from him. Especially when he had topped it off with that last line.

She quickly closed the rest of the gap between them, throw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his in a stirring manner to show him _exactly_ how she felt by what he told her.

He was caught off guard only for a second, recovering fastly he gladly returned her kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer into his body.

They kissed with their lips slightly parted. The kiss was soft,tender,gentle,warm,soul stirring, and breathtaking. And once the kiss had gone for for a couple of minutes straight they pulled they ended the kiss. Yet, made no attempts to pull their bodies apart from each other.

Bonnie sighed contently, touching her fingers lightly to her lips, thinking of how nice it was too feel his lips on hers once again.

"Ever since I've kissed you in the prison world, I've been waiting to feel your lips on mine again." Damon groaned sexily.

"Well, then I hope it was with the wait." Bonnie gave him a sexy smile.

It had been one year plus eight months since their moment in the prison world where their lips touched. Twenty months ago and he had been dreaming about kissing her for every single one of those twenty months.

Damon smirked. "Was more than worth it."

Bonnie returned. "Wonderful! it was more than worth the wait for me as well."

Leaning in Damon's pressed his forehead against hers.

And Bonnie closed her eyes to meditate in the intimate, tender moment.

"I do love you, you know. I love you, I'm a thousand times in love with you, Bonnie Bennett." Damon told her with sincerity and feeling.

"Then don't leave me, don't desiccate." Bonnie whispered out in a plea.

"I won't leave you, I won't desiccate, you changed my mind the minute you walked into that warehouse to confront me and make me face up to the reality of my actions."

Opening her eyes she tilted her head back just enough to look him in his face.

He continued. "I saw you hurt, I got scared and didn't know what to do to fix the problem."

She touched a hand to his face and said kindly. "You could have came to me and talked. We could have figured it out like we always do."

"I know, I'm an impulsive man who makes rash decisions and I admit that many times those decisions aren't the right ones, they end up harming the people in my life and one way or another. This was one of those times, I completely screwed up with this decision to desiccate. I made a serious mistake in believing this was the best way to go about it."

"Sorry, I ever considered placing you in a spot where you would have felt left by me. Most of all, even though it wasn't my intention, I still should have known better. So, I'm sorry for how me trying to take the route of desiccation hurt you." Damon finished remorsefully.

"I believe you are truly sorry and although I still don't agree with you figuring desiccation was a way to solve the problem, I know you honestly believed you were doing what you thought was the best way to protect me. So, because of all of this and because you said you aren't leaving I forgive you."

"I'm not ever leaving you Bonnie Bennett, from here on out, I'll always be by your side, I'll always be with you. And I'll never consider leaving you behind again."

Bonnie told him as a term of endearment. "You're impossible and ridiculous."

Damon shrugged in a lighthearted manner. "Hey, what can I say, Damon logic."

Bonnie then said. "When you held me."

Damon arched a brow. "Come again?"

"A few days after you had thankfully killed Kai, getting rid of him just like you said you would, I was at the boarding house and was having a nightmare."

He had remembered it like it was yesterday.

"And you were in bed with me, you just wrapped your arms around me and held me as you told comforting, soothing words. It was there in that very moment I knew I had fallen for you and had fallen for you hard." She explained in a soft spoken tone.

Damon's eyes lit up in reaction to her saying she had fallen for him too and the feeling between them was mutual.

"Then we both knew we had fallen for each other within a few months of each other. How about that!" Damon vocalized excitedly.

"How about that!" Bonnie exclaimed.

He chuckled.

Bonnie went on. "Who knew when you came into town as the older, sexy danger guy that years later I would end up falling for him."

The raven haired vampire grinned cheekily.

Bonnie added in admiration. "All of the circumstances created for you to come into the exact same town I lived in, for our paths to cross the way that it did. I happen to believe in fate and destiny and must have been fate which brought you into my life as if it knew we were destined to be together someday."

A sensation of warmth spread across his heart, as he eyed the witch with fondness. He fully agreed.

She thought about what she was about to do and how some people on the outside might judge her for it.

Elena went into a coma being in love with Damon. She had went into the coffin with Damon as her boyfriend. And Elena was her best friend so to some people Damon would or should have been considered off limits. They would tell Bonnie 'chicks before dicks' or how it was wrong for her to get with a man her best friend was in love with or get with a man who was in a romantic relationship with her best friend. They would accuse Bonnie of breaking the "girl code" or lambaste her for being a "bad friend."

Then there was the whole 'Elena factor" Bonnie had lived her entire teenage life being loyal to Elena and always putting Elena's feelings and needs before hers. She had died and suffered many times because she felt like it was an obligation of hers to put herself on the line and throw herself on the fire for Elena's sake. There were times when she would have jumped in front of a bullet for Elena without any regard or care to her own life.

There was a time in Bonnie's life when all that mattered was keeping Elena alive, keeping Elena happy, be there to listen to Elena's problems, be there to serve Elena's needs. So much that "For Elena" became a motto for her. A motto which ended up with her being in a toxic cycle of being the sacrificial lamb.

The need to think about Elena, being afraid of hurting or upsetting Elena was the reason why she stopped from going further with Damon in the prison world, past the major kissing and dry humping they had already done. Elena was the reason why she held back her feelings for the man before her right after she got out of the prison world.

Yet, Bonnie had currently and presently grown beyond tired of living her life for Elena. She was exhausted of planning her every move and action on whether or not it would upset Elena. Tired of thinking what would Elena want. Exhausted of the the mentality she had placed in her mind on how she must forever be loyal to Elena Gilbert. She was ready to retire her "For Elena" motto and bury it in the ground.

She decided with finality, once and for all that she didn't owe the rest of her existence to living "for Elena" or thinking about what the brunette would have wanted or felt about something. This was the time for her to put herself first. This was the time for her to put her needs, her feelings, and her wants ahead of others. This time where she was making herself top priority.

She thought to herself "this is my time." And she was going to have her time with no regrets. As for the outsiders or anyone else who judged her those people could kiss her ass. Because she did not care about what they thought and wouldn't let it get in the way of what she wanted. She would no longer let the Elena factor get in the way of what she wanted. And what or more like who she wanted was Damon Salvatore. Plus, if there was a person who had earned the right to be selfish it was Bonnie Sheila Bennett. So, tonight she was taking a huge step in her life in putting herself first and being selfish.

So, she started to reveal her feelings to Damon. "You have managed to worm your way into my heart and wrap it in your lovely embrace. And I love the place in it you occupy because there is room for no other man besides you. You have swept me magnificently off of my feet. I've fallen completely head over heels in love with you. And loving you brings me so much jublication, just as every moment I have spent with you since we became close has brought me jublication. And now the jublication inside of me has increased with your heart stirring speech about being in love with me and how strong your love is for me."

Bonnie vocalized with emotion,love and meaning. "I love you too, Damon, my love for you goes even deeper than the deepest oceans on earth. My love for you is immense, intense, complete and true. No man from before has captured my heart like you have, neither will no man after. You have my whole entire heart. You mentioned how I was your anchor, well you're mine too and not just in the prison world but through all of the interactions we had since then, you help balance me out, we balance each other out and I guess that is what makes us so perfect for me. You absolutely exhilarate me, Damon Salvatore."

He stared her down with the intensity and heat of a thousand suns as she confessed, the more she confessed her feelings, her love for him. The more he found his heart leaping in joy and love. The more touched he became. And her words wasn't just impacting him greatly on the emotional level. The blueness of his eyes darkened by a couple of shades as he was physically impacted as well.

"There is a lock on my heart, romantic wise where you on the only one to have the key to get access to. I love you with all of me and every ounce of breath I have with me. This love we share brings me peace. I love and care about you more than anyone else I have in this entire damn world. I carry you with me everywhere I go, even if you're not around me physically. I love you to infinity times infinity. And everytime I look at I see the man who hung the sun,moon and stars for me. So, yeah I'm incredibly, _irrevocably in love with you_." She finished with deep adoration, keeping her eyes on his the whole time.

Damon was so emotionally moved by her words and overwhelmed with love for her after her confession of loving him and being in love with him. There was only one way he could respond to show her _exactly_ how he felt about it.

Grabbing her face carefully with his hands he crushed his mouth to hers in a searing kiss.

And she more than gladly returned it.

This kiss was different than the one before. More opened mouth as if they could engulf the other's souls. This kiss was more passionate,heated,sensual,carnal, and ravishness. Their tounges battled for domanice in an intense dance.

She tangled her fingers in his hair as he backed her into her car, sandwiching the her between the car and himself he grinded his crotch against hers and in return she grinded her softer body against his harder one. He broke apart their kiss allowing her to catch her breath, then proceeded to pepper kisses across her lips and jaw line.

She closed her eyes at the feeling of his lips on her flesh and let out a small moan. Groaning against her neck he moved his hands from her face down to her torso, where he slipped his hands up her body until they were cupping her breasts over the cover of her bra and shirt.

And they both breathed out sensually at the contact of his hands there, wishing there wasn't the barrier of her clothing to prevent him from touching the nude skin of her breasts. Despite the clothes however, this still did not prevent her from becoming aroused at his hands there.

Damon pulled his lips back from her neck to look her in the face, saw in her features what matched his own.

"I want you, Bonnie Bennett." His voice husky with desire.

"And I want you, Damon Salvatore." She eyed him with immense lust in her eyes.

"Then what's stopping us from having each other?" He asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely nothing." She smirked.

He moved his hands down to her ass to pressed her closer against him. "You feel what you do to me?"

She could feel the hardness of his erection against the front side of her body, it instantly caused a wave of wetness to flow between her legs. "Oh yeah, I certainly do feel it." She hummed.

The scent of her arousal filtered in through his nose, a deep growl raised up from deep in his throat. "I've been resisting the urge to tear your clothes off and have by way with you for twenty months, maybe even wanted you for longer than that. I don't know if I could hold myself back any longer."

She brushed her finger over his bottom lip. "Then don't." Bonnie vocalized sultry "I've too been fighting my feelings plus needs with you for twenty months. So, that is almost two damn years we have been fighting our feelings and wants for each other. I'm tired of fighting, I don't want to fight it anymore."

"Are you saying." He paused to reach up and brush his thumb across her cheek, then her lips. "That we should consummate our relationship tonight?"

Bonnie have him a nod with a half smile. Without hesitation or shame.

Damon eyed her suggestively. "Oh, Bonnie Bennett I fully agree one hundred percent! We have established we love each other and how deeply in love with each other. So, I say the hell with resisting or fighting our feelings anymore. Starting tonight let's be together in every way a romantic couple should be together."

Bonnie perplexed slyly. "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes I am!"

"Then, Damon Salvatore I fully accept being your girlfriend and me as you as my boyfriend!"

"I'm going to love getting use to being the boyfriend of Bonnie Bennett!"

The two of them shared another kiss before breaking apart once more.

"I really want to get you naked!" Damon told her.

"As I want to get you naked, we can't do it here though." Bonnie sighed.

"Nope, otherwise we'd might risk getting sighted with indecent exposure in public." Damon joked.

"Elsewhere then." She arched a brow.

He raised both of his brows. "Why don't we take this to the nearest New York hotel."

She looked down at his lips. "Name the hotel and I'm there!"

Damon told her. "Just follow me in my rental, I'll lead us to the nearest available hotel."

He had left his camaro back in Virginia. There weren't any airplane tickets available to fly from Virginia to New York. So, he had had to compel a ticket away at the airport to fly to New York. Not exactly honorable but he was desperate at the time and was acting on impulse. So, when his plane landed in New York he had gotten a rental car and waited until nightfall to decide to desiccate. Which he was glad he did otherwise Bonnie would have been too late and he would have desiccated already.

"Okay, I'll follow you." Bonnie told him.

He gave her a wink before he jogged in the direction of his rental.

She unlocked her car, opened the door, and climbed into the driver's seat. Just as he reached his rental she started her car.

For a second she clutched at the steering wheel, letting out a long calming breath. Her head was spinning from the huge emotional rollercoaster ride the long conversation with Damon had been.

It had started off as anger,hurt, and feeling betrayed on her part. Then moved onto heartwrenching angst on both of their parts.

And ended with the feelings of affection,joy,happiness,euphoria, endearment, and tenderness. It ended with the both of them confessing their love for each other and admitting to being in love.

At first when she heard that Damon was going to desiccate she was pissed enough that she thought of just letting him go without saying goodbye, because she didn't think she would have been able to handle the hurt of seeing the face of the man she loved who was willing to leave her so that she would never see him again.

Yet, her pride and anger pushed her to see him, to confront him because she wanted to let him know how upset she was with his decision, and didn't want to let him off easy without letting him think about how he had hurt her as the blood drained out of his body.

But, she was glad she had made the decision to come to New York and confront him. Because now she and Damon Salvatore had decided they were going to be together romantically, now she was about to make love to the man she had been fighting her feelings so long for.

The headlights to his rental turned on as he started his car, soon he was pulling out of the parking lot, pulling out behind him, she began following him down the streets in her car. She smiled to herself, the end result was definitely worth her driving all of the hours to New York she drove.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The two of them were a pair which started off as enemies in every since of the word. When they had first met they barely could stand the sight of each other. She 'hated' him, only seeing him as a ruthless, cold hearted, uncaring,arrogant man. She saw him as a vicious murdering vampire which must be stopped if he had crossed the line. She had set him on fire when he crossed the line. And she remembered once how she had told Stefan.

" _We all have people we care about, difference for you is Damon is one of them. If Damon spills one ounce of innocent blood I will take him down."_

On his part while he may not have 'hated' her as much as she did him, he did have a strong dislike or annoyance with her ways. Particularly how she called him out or judged him on his misdeeds. He back then had embraced being a ruthless vampire and enjoyed being a dick. So, when she would face off with him on his actions, it had irritated him or annoyed him. And he saw her just as Elena's judgy witch friend.

Looking back though he could admit part of him secretly respected her for standing up to him or calling him out on his shit, because not many people were brave enough to do that. Even Elena had let him get off easy at times. And Bonnie actually calling out on his shit and holding him accountable for his faults and flaws was one of the reasons why he admired her currently.

Still back then, it irritated him. And he had just responded to her calling him out with aloof snarkiness, sarcasm and a tone he knew would get under her skin. They had disliked or hated each other, only tolerating each other for Elena's sake. Otherwise at that point years ago they would have called each other enemies.

Added to that they were considered natural enemies. With him being a vampire and her a witch. The two of them to some rules in the Supernatural world weren't even supposed to be friends, yet alone lovers. Witches after all were supposed to see vampires are some kind of abomination against nature.

'Why would they get together? They hate each other don't they.' An outside observer would say. Even those closer to them like Matt, Jeremy, and even Elena seemed to be in shock on skeptical about the idea that Damon could actually grow to care about Bonnie or vise versa. Jeremy had made a comment 'She hates you.'

Elena had assumed Damon trying to rescue Bonnie from the prison world was all about him trying to get back into her good graces or get into her pants. Until he had to correct her letting her know he was doing it all for Bonnie. Matt assumed once Kai had linked Bonnie with Elena that Bonnie had to get out of town or otherwise Damon would kill her without a care in the world to wake Elena up.

'They're natural enemies they shouldn't be together.' Some of the most strictest in the supernatural world might saw of her being a witch and him a vampire.

Yet, despite all of these factors they had overcome all of the odds, proven all of those who doubted their relationship wrong and had fallen deeply in love with each other. They were the perfect 'enemies to lovers' trope, which just made the love story of Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett that much more beautiful.

Which made their love story even greater was that on the way to falling in love, they had been best friends first, who became strongly bonded and grew to care for each other. And now they were about to seal the deal on becoming the lovers part of that trope.

Now, they were in the hotel room they had booked after they left the parking lot of the warehouse. They drove for about fifthteen minutes to the nearest, highest quality hotel they could find. Immediately went to the front desk to pay for a room. And once their room was booked and the hotel clerk handed them their key. They resisted kissing each other in the elevator only because there was a family of four who was riding up in the elevator with them.

As soon as the elevator reached their floor, they sped walked to their room. Damon slid the key into the door of their room to unlock it, once he did she stepped inside, with her small overnight bag she had rushed to pack before leaving Virginia. Doing because once she spent so many hours driving up to New York, she knew she wouldn't be able to drive all the way back to Virginia without getting some rest.

Her plan was after confronting Damon about his desiccation to book a cheap motel room to sleep in for the night, then drive back to Virginia in the morning. But, this was even better because she wasn't spending this night alone, she had the man she just confessed her love to with her and she was about to be with him in a high quality New York hotel room.

Once he had the door shut and locked he grabbed her, spun her around and crushed his lips to hers. She let her overnight bag fall to the floor as she grabbed him back eagerly returning his kiss. So now here they were in their hotel room at eleven o'clock p.m. Their kiss quickly grew more intense as they stumbled through the darkness of the hotel room towards the bed,

Truth was they both could admit that they had been building up to this night for a long time, even before they bonded in the prison world and became close friends. There was something there in the stages where they hated or disliked each other. Yet, they either just couldn't see it or didn't want to admit that it was there.

Perhaps even some of the foes they went against could see whatever it was between them, as more than once their foes had used them against the other as an attempt to get to the other.

He could remember one time where a vampire hunter who had kidnapped him, informed him that he(the vampire hunter) was going to use him(Damon) in order to get to Bonnie, because the vampire hunter had needed Bonnie's magic to assist him in a particular goal and thought Damon was the key to reaching that goal.

Back then Damon thought the vampire hunter was a few bricks short if he believe Bonnie would care about the vampire hunter kidnapping him. " _You're using me to get to Bonnie Bennett? Whoa you have the wrong vampire brother." Damon had scoffed as he was lead around by a rope laced with vervain around his neck._

It was like the vampire hunter could look into the future, because in this present day Bonnie Bennett very much cared whether or not someone would cause harm to Damon Salvatore. As proof by how she chopped off Enzo Saint John's hand to rescue the blue eyed vampire from Tyler.

Then was the other time where Shane had used Bonnie as a shield to prevent Damon from killing him. Telling Damon that if he died then Bonnie would go off of the deep end.

" _I don't give a damn about Bonnie Bennett." Damon had coolly told professor Shane as he was about to kill him._

A bit of a dick thing for him to say about her? Sure, but there was also the fact that he was in denial about there being any chances he could care about the witch. After All the pair was still in their "enemies or frenemies who tolerated each other for the greater good" at that point.

Yet, the professor was proven kind of right since when Bonnie went missing, it was Damon who volunteered to stay behind and search the island for her. Even when he knew Stefan would have more than gladly stay behind to be the one to look for the witch.

Damon told Stefan just to go back and watch over Elena. Because there was something inside of him which was concerned about the missing Bonnie and something that made him really want to find her.

He remembered how he had searched for hours on the island with no luck in finding her, and how he was going frustrated and a little discouraged. " _I can't just leave, I can't show up without Bonnie."_

Then as with perfect timing or fate she walked out of the trees, she was the one who found him. He recalled how he had hugged her in relief.

So, whatever there was between them seemed so strong that even their foes could recognize it. They guessed it was only a matter of time before they recognized it too.

Once the two of them was next to the bed, they paused in their kissing. He turned on the bedside lamp which was on the nightstand, the light from the lamp interrupted the darkness of the room and casted light over the bed, along with the immediate areas surrounding the bed. The lamp light allowed them to see each other.

She pulled back the sheets on the bed as he watched. Then she mumbled some quick latin words in order to cast a soundproof spell around the room, this would ensure that none of their neighbors who were staying in the nearby hotel rooms could hear the noise they were about to make. Along with the 'Do not disturb' sign Damon had put on the outside door handle before shutting and locking it. The two made sure they had privacy for what they were about to do.

They kicked off their shoes along with their socks and with their eyes on each other they began to undress each other, removing each article of clothing one by one.

There had always been this thing between them, even in the earlier stages of their relationship. When she had first learned about the supernatural world, including how she was a witch and the Salvatore brothers vampires. There was always something that intrigued her about the Eldest Salvatore more than the youngest. She couldn't get put her finger on it back then.

Yet, Damon's dark, mysterious, dangerous demeanor had been intriguing. On the outside he just seemed like this cold, dark, vicious, and dangerous man. Yet, there was times he had shown the ability to be caring and even kind hearted. Damon wasn't all good or all bad, not all black or white, but a shade of gray. He was a complicated man and since she had gotten close to him she had gotten to know all of the layers of him, so much as she could tell what was going on with him even with just his body language.

He had always found something interesting about her. She had been the example of goodness, light and purity. A saint and angelic like both in her appearance and actions. And for someone as dark as he had been, Bonnie Bennett was the light. He truly had been curious about the young green eyed witch and it wasn't until she opened herself up to him that he got to see all and everything of her.

And they both found the other attractive even in the earlier stages of their relationship. He saw her as beautiful with her soft yet stunning emerald green eyes, her full kissable lips and her smooth caramel skin.

She saw him as very handsome, good looking. With his intense icy blue eyes that could either make someone piss themselves in fear or make a woman weak in the knees depending on his emotions and the motivation for why he was staring at the person like that at the time. And he had raven-dark thick hair which more than once she had caught herself wondering what it would be like to run her fingers through.

There was his pale skin which she found especially beautiful, especially since they helped bring out his piercing blue eyes.

So, there was the fact they had always found each other attractive, it was only now where the circumstances of their feelings and love was allowing them to act out on their attraction now.

They removed the last article of clothing from each other and now stood completely nude and naked in front of each other. They both of them took their time to trail their heated gazes above the other's nude forms before he cupped her bare breasts in his hands, brushing his thumbs across her taut nipples, which jutted out with arousal.

She tilted her head back slightly as a sound of breathless verbal pleasure slipped through her lips. She then grabbed his face with her hands and planted her lips to his. Together they fell onto the bed. Quickly positioning themselves under the covers with their bodies pressed against each other.

They had been drawn to the other from the very beginning stages of their relationship. Like moths to a flame. And there had always been something boiling under the surface, like flowers, grass and plants that laid dormant in the winter time. Needing just enough rain and springtime warmth to make them bloom and grow out with brilliant colors.

And the love these to shared was the springth warmth which was needed to bring out the something which was between them to the surface.

Currently they were in the stages of their first time making love to each other. He hovered over her as his lips trailed over her warm, sensitive flesh. Taking his time to get the touch and feel of her body for the first time. While he intended it to be far from his last time. By the time he was done, he would make love to Bonnie Bennett so many times, that he would get to know her body and exactly what to do to her to bring her the most pleasure possible.

His lips moved over her breasts, where he took the nipple into his mouth sucking on it greedily as his fingers played with her other nipple. Her back arched slightly off of the bed as she moaned. Her mind and heart was on no one else other than Damon Salvatore at this very moment. All she could think about how this was the life, she couldn't have been more happy,peaceful, or pleased than she was right now.

As his mind and heart was only caught up on Bonnie Bennett, the coffin back at the warehouse, along with the doppelganger that laid in it was a long distant memory in his mind, all but forgotten about in the haze of lust he was already in having a naked Bonnie beneath him.

Releasing her breast from his mouth with a popping sound, he proceeded to move his mouth downwards. His lips and tongue brushing over her stomach before, he swirling his tongue around and in her belly button causing her to squirm much to his delight.

Then he went further downward still until his journey had his face near her crotch. He parted her thighs just wide enough to fit his head between, the scent of her arousal was stronger at this position, making him growl out in pure hunger for her. His breath fluttered over her heated core making her breath hitch.

Looking up at her body towards her face he winked before diving in. He placed his mouth on her pussy and began immediately devouring her like a starving man who had his first meal in days. Once again her back arched off of the bed as she gasped out.

Between sucking, licking, and devouring he ate her out like a pro. Moving his tongue in and outside of her pussy, licking all surfaces of her walls. Then he added his fingers slipping them inside of her, as he moved his mouth to her swollen, sensitive bundle of nerves which was peeking out from under its hood.

The witch was becoming completely undone due to his fingers moving in and out of her, combined with how he was sucking out her clit. She mewled loudly, reaching down tangling her fingers in his thick black hair, her hips gyrating as he worked her with his mouth and fingers.

Soon her hips began lifting off of the bed as she could feel herself getting close. He held down her waist with one hand, continued to move his fingers in her at a increasingly rapid pace while sucking on her clit. Before she knew it the witch found herself crying out in pleasure she had the most explosive orgasm she had ever had in her life.

He moved his mouth over her just in time to catch her juices from her release, allowing his mouth to be filled before he swallowed with a satisfied humm.

He licked his lips, moving back up her body until his face hovered above hers. Pure unadulterated lust was in her eyes as she demanded he put his cock inside of her. He wasted no more time. Grabbing his cock, he lined it up with the entrance of her sex, then pushed himself inside of her inch by inch. Until all eight inches of him was buried within the glorious confines of her dripping wet walls.

The both of them let out long sighs at the shared marvelous feeling of dick connecting with vagina. For nearly two years they had wanted this to happen but had held back, he had wanted to bury his cock inside of Bonnie Bennett's pussy walls since that moment they dry humped in the prison world. Now for the both of them the dream had finally come true.

As soon as he got settled into the toe curling feelings of having her heated, wet warmth wrapped around his length and as soon she he knew she had adjusted to the size of him, he began to move. First keeping the pace of his thrusts tender and slow. The movements of his length inside of her quickly caused sensual pleasure to come to her groin area as soft moans came from her mouth.

With his eyes locked intensely on hers he grasped both her hands in his, raised them above her head, intertwining their fingers as he picked up his pace, she started to move with him. For a few minutes he kept the pace of his thrusts slow and steady as soft moans continued to escape her mouth. And as low verbal sounds of approval escaped his letting her know this felt as good to him as it did to her.

Then his thrusts moved onto deeper, quicker ones. The increase in tempo also increasing the gratification in both of their bodies. Locking her legs around his narrow waist she tried her best to keep up with him as best as she could as her as she was now loudly whimpering and mewling. He vocalized grunts as he was really getting wonderfully lost in moving in and out of her dripping wet core.

Minutes past by, the only sound in the hotel room was of the grunts,mewls,groans,cries,whimpers, and words of ecstasy and bliss coming from both the witch and vampire. They ravished each other's bodies as he kept on thrusting and thrusting. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh also filled the room as his hips met hers with each inward thrusts. He released her hands to grab her leg, he tossed her leg over his shoulder to allow himself to thrust deeper inside of her.

The new angle caused her to throw her head back as she cried out in absolute pleasure. Grasping onto his back she clawed her fingernails down the skin of his back, causing shallow scratches which quickly healed thanks to his vampire healing. This only caused him to quicken the pace with more grunts coming from him.

They managed to keep up with the rhythm of their fucking for moments more, she lifted her hips to meet him thrust for thrust with her mouth hanging wide open, giving him a clue as to exactly how much he was pleasing her. The movements of his thrusts became more frantic, frenzied, and uncontrolled as he could feel his balls start to tighten, he was getting close.

Both of their bodies were covered in a coat of sweat, his pale, white skin moving against the contrast of her darker, brown skin, it was quite a beautiful sight to behold. Once she began feeling that build up in her belly signaling she was about to have another orgasm, she moved her hands down to his ass, where she could feel the flexing of his muscles there as he moved in and out of her.

Then what she saw turned her on, arousing her even more. The vampire had been in so much ecstasy that their fucking caused his face to vamp out, with the blackened-reddish eyes and the veins underneath. She begged him to bite her on a breathless mewl. That was enough to almost make him cum right there.

Giving her what she asked for, plus what he wanted to. He moved her hair to the side to expose her neck to him, allowed his fangs to descend from his gums. He lowered his head and bit her. She hissed out as his fangs piercing her flesh somewhat stung. Yet, that did not lost long as she was quickly filled with a more pleasant feeling as he began to drink her blood.

Damon drunk down her blood greedly, groaning out at the taste of it, it tasted like the perfect mixture of savory and sweet. And the taste heightened due to her being in the throes of passion. He keep drinking while he keep riding her and thrusting into her.

The sensation causing even more overwhelming pleasure to fill her entire body. As her blood slide then his throat he delivered some inward movements which hit to the hilt. The combination of him thrusting and feeding from her was all she wrote. Her mouth shaped into a "O" as she called out his name, her walls clenched around his length as she was cumming around him.

Removing his fangs from her neck, he grunted out as he felt her explosive release wetten his cock. Then her walls grasped him in a tight vise grip as her release extended out for a few seconds longer. He just knew he was about to cum, was proven right when her oragasm signaled his. His eyes fluttered close and he called out her name in a choked whisper as stream after stream of his hot seed spilled inside of her. Her walls milking him for all he was worth.

Completely spent he removed himself her and flopped down on his back next to her. The pair of them laying on their backs, staring up at the ceiling, breathing heavily, with their bodies covered in sweat as they came down from their highs.

For a time the room was silent with the expectation of the sounds of their breathing returning to normal. They both were silent as they thought about the impact and implication of what had just happened between them.

Bonnie was completely satisfied on both an emotional as well as physical level. She had to wait a while before she was able to make love to Damon Salvatore, but it was damn sure worth the wait since this was the result. Her body humming from the out of this world pleasure he had given to her. She figured he was an excellent lover, he just had that aura about him telling people he was a man of sexual nature, yet even he had just managed to exceed her expectations with performance he had just given her.

Damon was completely well pleased as well. As the expression on his face was that of a man who had been pleased on both an emotional and physical level. All the months he dreamed of having Bonnie Bennett, the love making turning out to be better than anything he could dream of with her. Although he was a man who had sex with his fair share of women, although this was his first time with the green eyed witch.

Damon already felt like this was one of the best sexual experiences and the best sex he had ever had. Which made him look forward to many more experiences since the woman he was currently sharing a bed with was now his girlfriend. On a scale of one to ten, he would have rated his first time with Bonnie Bennett a thirty.

"Hey, Bon-Bon." He said breaking the silence.

The sheets were loosely covering their waist, which left the top half of their torsos, uncovered and exposed. As Bonnie laid on her back this meant her perfectly sized, plump, perky breasts were still in his view much to his delight.

"Yes, Damon?" She turned her head on the pillow to look at him while she still laid on her back.

"Thank you, for driving up here to talk some sense into my ass. Otherwise I would have missed out on this, along with the glorious experience of having you naked in this bed!" Damon exclaimed.

"Wow, well you are very welcome, Damon!" Her lips curved upward as her green eyes lit up.

"Seriously, you deciding to confront me was the best thing to happen to this vampire. I can't even imagine if I had gone into that coffin, screwing up an opportunity to have you as my girl." Damon grinned enthusiastically.

Reaching over she wiped a trickle of her blood from the corner of his mouth with her thumb. "Well, to tell you the truth I thought about not confronting you at all and just staying back in Virginia to let you rot away in that coffin without seeing you for a last time. But, something pushed me, told me I had to confront you."

"Then there was the factor of there not being any last minute plane tickets to New York, and there were no train tickets available either. Which left me with the only option to drive. So, I packed up an overnight bag, stopped by a gas station to full up my tank. Then pulled onto the interstate heading North. Thinking about how I would tell you off on my entire drive up. So, I guess in a way my decision was fate since it lead to this destiny of us confessing our love and becoming an official couple."

He turned on his side to face her, resting his head on his arm. "Right! It was fate."

She went on giving him a warm smile. "Took me a little over six hours to drive all the way here from Virginia. It was more than worth it though and I'm grateful that I did. Otherwise I would have as you said missed out on _this_ result and us now being romantically together!"

His response was a smile of his own.

"You know, I have something to tell you I've never told you before."

"Oh yeah, what's that."

"When I was in the prison world, after I was left all alone. Once I had made it back to Mystic Falls from the West Coast. I went back to the boarding house because it felt so much like home and the safest place. Anyways I was feeling really alone, missing you a ton."

"So, to help ease that I uh….I slept in your shirts and would sleep in your bed in your bedroom, on the same side of the bed you had slept in during our prison world stay."

A tone of curiosity came into his voice. "Oh?"

Bonnie explained with feelings and some wistfulness. "I guess I just wanted to felt like I had a piece of you around because I just missed you so much. I guess it was also a sign that I was well on my way in falling in love with you."

Said Damon. "Well, Bonnie it touches me and moves me to learn you did this." And he sincerely was both touched and moved upon learning from her that she had missed him so much in the prison world.

He then added. "You were wrong however."

"About?" She questioned with raised brows.

"In the prison world, when you stopped us from going all of the way. Because you said I would just end up going back to Elena once we escaped. You were wrong about that."

Bonnie eyed him intently.

"If we would have made love or had sex that day in the prison world, then I wouldn't have gotten back with Elena. You and I would have just started this." He gestured between them to emphasis the start of their romance, not just them having sex for the first time tonight. But, also choosing this night to become a romantic couple. "Earlier. I would have been with you earlier or started a romantic relationship with you earlier. If you had wanted me to, but even if you weren't interested in pursuing something outside of the prison world, I wouldn't have been able to go back to Elena after being with you. I would have fallen for you too deeply in order for that to happen. Most likely I would have ended it with her and let her move on without me."

Bonnie pursed her lips. "I actually believe you there. Although there still is the fact you hooked back up with Elena not long after you got out of the prison world."

He let out a long contemplating breath. "Yeah about that. I don't know, I guess when you and I agreed just to remain 'friends' after our encounter in the prison world, I just decided maybe it was just best if I picked up my life right where it left off before getting sucked into 1994. Which was my relationship with Elena, I decided out of habit just to fall back into my usual routine of pining after her."

"Felt like I was at least obligated to make it work with her or to rekindle whatever she and I had. Plus, I had spent so long being hellbent on 'winning the girl', which included I now admit some selfish actions that ended up hurting my brother. Actions in which I now feel kind of shity about and regret. But, I was so dead set on focusing on getting her that I committed destructive and selfish actions to do it. Figured I would have felt sort of guilty or bad by just dropping her like a bad habit or abruptly ending things with her. Somehow figured if wouldn't set well with her if she recalled all I did to get her. She was co dependant on me and I had a feeling she would have been displeased if I ended the relationship out of nowhere."

Damon muttered honestly. "And I also was codependent on her to unhealthy levels. So, it was hard for me just to drop her cold turkey at the time. Much like how an addict with an unhealthy fixation on something like alcohol might fall off the wagon a few times, before finally getting sober for good? So, while I did start to feel more than friendship feelings for you, it took me a while to finally kick my Elena Gilbert habit to the side for good. Although I still believe that would have been easier to do if you and I had gotten together like this sooner. Still Elena and I were toxic and bad for each other. It would have been the best for the both of us if I just ended things sooner between me and her."

Bonnie did not mind what he had told her about his relationship with Elena. One because she knew it was in the past and he was over her now. Two because she was glad he was being open and honest with her instead of hiding things. Three because they needed this discussion about the 'Elena factor" ignoring the large elephant in the room would only do possible harm to their relationship moving forward.

"I get you, I'm okay with it, As I matter of fact I understand because I know where you are coming from."

"Do you?"

"I do." She gave him a nod. "When it comes to Elena, I thought it would have been best you and I stayed friends, not only because I didn't want to hurt her. But, I guess I felt some sort of obligation towards her. For most of my life over the recent years I made it my job to 'Save Elena' or "put Elena's feelings,needs, and well being' above my own at all costs. Like it was my duty to watch over her and take care of her life and feelings."

Bonnie uttered truthfully. "Then perhaps an even bigger reason is because of it all, I had major insecurity issues when it came to Elena. How I felt like others around us would always value her life above mine and see her as more important to me in _everything._ Hell, even I saw her as more valuable over me when it came to certain situations. So, I prevent myself from going there with you, because I knew if I did I would end up falling hard."

"The insecure side of myself didn't want to risk me getting in deep, because of the fear of seeing you back with Elena? I knew that would hurt."

"Hmmm, looks like the both of us have some parts of ourselves, the flawed parts of ourselves that we need to work on or fix."

"You're correct about that. But, none of that matters now. I have enough faith in us and our love to know Elena is in your past. I know you and I are together, will be together in the present and future. I'm a more secure and self confident woman now"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Correct, Elena Gilbert is so far in my rearview mirror that I can't even see her no longer. From here on out my present and future's nothing but Bonnie Bennett. Because you, little witch are all I want and love!"

She beamed at this.

He added more serious. "By the way still needed to apologize about the whole desiccating deal, the part where I let you think I was counting down the days until you died."

Bonnie shifted closer to him. "Thanks for apologizing again. As I said before I accepted your apology and have forgiven you on the whole desiccation deal…..Even though it wasn't exactly you or even myself that first put the thought you were counting down the days until I died into my mind."

"What do you mean?" Damon came to attention.

"I….." Bonnie paused. "Never mind."

"Bon." Damon touched a hand to her arm. "We hide nothing from each other remember."

Said Bonnie after hesitation. "Enzo."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Enzo?"

"Enzo was the one who informed me you had asked for Elena's coffin. He was gleeful to let me know you were going to desiccate yourself next to Elena. Then he smugly and arrogantly told me how you were counting down the days until my death so you could reunite with Elena. After in which he gladly berated me in an 'I told you so' fashion how you didn't care about me and that the relationship between you and I was one sided coming from my part." Bonnie scowled with a shake of her head.

He could tell how Enzo's words must have hurt her from her reaction. This immediately pissed Damon off and he wanted to wring the neck of the British vampire. "Fucking asshole, of course he would say that to you."

"You're going to confront him about this aren't you, when we get back to Virginia." Said Bonnie reading his demeanor.

"Of course I am." Damon seethed through his teeth.

"You don't have to do that me and you are good now." Bonnie reminded him.

Damon fumed. "I know you and I are good. Also don't get me wrong, I never should have asked him for Elena's coffin or let him in on my plan to desiccate because it gave him leverage to use those harsh, hateful words against you. But, I know he gloated to you that I was counting down the days of your death to get Elena back as a way of intentionally hurting you. That's unacceptable so indeed I'll have a few words with him about it once we get back."

Bonnie shrugged with a roll of her eyes. "Enzo lied about how you were counting down the days, for the same reason he tried to put into my mind that you didn't care about me. He is bitter and jealous of the bond and relationship you and I share for some reason. He can't stand seeing me being 'ride and die" for you. So in his envy he spitefully said those things as a way to sabotage my relationship with you."

"Come to think of it, I wouldn't mind if you had a few words with him. See the look on his face when he realizes you didn't desiccate after all and that he failed to sabotage our relationship due to his own bitter misery of feeling alone."

The blue eyed vampire grumbled in annoyance. "Was his whole plan that got you hurt by Tyler in the first place. I mean he shoots me, then he drugs you with something to take away your magic preventing me from healing you. You never would have gotten hurt at that Armory if it weren't for him"

She could remember how Enzo has pistol whipped her with his gun and the headache she had upon waking up. It made her think very unfriendly of Enzo Saint John.

"Speaking of that night, what happened. I know you were wanting to desiccate from the fall out at the Armory and me getting hurt. You said you couldn't lose me. There's just this thing."

"Hmmm?"

Turning to her side she faced him. "I can't lose you either, it was the very reason why I had to get you out of that room and away from Tyler before he killed you."

He eyed her softly.

"I couldn't just…..I couldn't just watch you die or leave there knowing your fate would be death. It's too painful to even think about because I just love you so much." Her voice cracked some with the emotion.

Reaching out to cup her cheek in his hand, this was his way of letting her know he understood.

"You understand how I can't just have you die on me."

"I do understand, but I don't want you dying for me, Bon, you deserve so much better than that." He gulped emotionally.

"If our situations were reversed, would you walk away and let me die, knowing there was a potential way to save my life?" She challenged softly.

"No, you know I could never walk away when your life is in danger or allow you to die. I would do anything to keep you alive, even at the risk of myself." Damon told her.

Her eyes welled with tears of love. "Then the feeling is mutual and you know I could never walk away or allow you to die in your life is in danger."

He could see there was no use in debating with her, as she was set with a finality when it came to the discussion of him in life and death situations. "Alright, I at least in compromise ask that you consider all other options that doesn't involve risking your own well being, if you have to save me when my ass is on the line."

She gave him a watery smile. "Deal."

Damon pondered. "And what about all of the other save the day scenarios that doesn't involve me, please tell me you've at least consider putting an end to the sacrificial lamb horseshit."

"I'm working on that, trust me Damon I am. I know I need to do better in that department. At times I have had small moments where I put myself first or decide I'm not going to be used as everyone's magical fix it anymore. But, I guess they say old habits die hard. And I manage to find myself sacrificing myself for others or risking myself to save the day once more."

Then she put in with a determined voice. "I'm going to break that habit for good though. Starting tonight I have put myself first and I won't go back on that. No more sacrificial lamb, no more magical fix it tool used just to save the day with no regards to my life or well being. I will _not_ recklessly put my life and well being on the line for others anymore. I've had enough dying and suffering to last a lifetime, so I'll do all I can to avoid it. I have to be more concerned about me and learning how to say "no" the next time someone is just solely interested in me helping them with my magic, without actually getting a shit about my life. And if some call that selfish then I'll guess it's how I be."

Damon whistled impressed. "Woo Hoo! You go Bon-Bon, if anyone deserves to be selfish for once in their lives it's certainly you."

She laid her hand on his chest where his heart was. "You mentioned to be back in the parking lot of the warehouse how one of the reasons you didn't want me to die for you is because of all of the terrible actions or horrible violence you committed against people in your past."

"Yeah, I believe you're too good too die for me, exactly due to the heinous crimes and murders I did. Some of which I am more ashamed of than others, I admit." He chatted as he ran a finger over her neck where his fang marks penetrated from when he fed on her. He would give her some of his blood by the morning to heal that wound.

"I do not condone any of the bad or horrible acts you did in the past. They were problematic no doubt and I'll never condone them. But, with that being said please also know that will I told you I was in love with you, I meant _all_ of you. Not just the good parts or only a selective few parts but all of you. I love the good and the bad, the darkness in you as well as the light. The black and the white, along with the shades of gray in between that comes with your layers and personality,"

Bonnie told him with deep meaning and love. "I love every single thing about you, every ounce. You'll never have to be ashamed of who you are around me. Because even if there are men out there who are considered to be well, good behaved, saints. The only man in the world, I'll ever want and love is _my_ Damon Salvatore."

Once again he felt himself overwhelmed with emotion for her. "I love you so, so much Bonnie Bennett. To the moon and back."

A tear of joy slide down her cheek. "Love you too, Damon, love of my life."

Capturing her tear with his thumb he told her. "As you're the love of mine."

They leaned into each other and kissed once more. Then within the blink of an eye she had him on him stralled on his back using her magic.

He babbled, startled by the sudden change in position and how she had used her magic to flip him from his side onto his back. "What the…..what are you up to Bennett?"

With laughter lighting her green eyes she straddled him. "You don't think you could give me the wonderful confession and speech you did earlier in the parking lot. Then come to this hotel room and rock my world in this very bed and think we were only going to have sex once tonight did you?!"

"Wow, Bon-Bon, you're ready for another round already? We just got through making love not twenty minutes ago!" He looked up at her with amusement and laughter his own eyes.

"What's the matter, Salvatore don't think you can go again so soon?" She teased him flirting.

"Oh, I can go _all night._ I'm just surprised at your stamina is all." Damon grinned with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Bonnie giggled. "I jog a few miles every week, allowing me to have plenty of endurance and stamina if you know what I mean."

Damon smirked. "By all means, Little witch why don't you spend all night testing out your endurance and stamina on me."

"I will, I will, trust me I will." Reaching down between their bodies she grasp his eight inch, long and thick length in her hand. "I've got you, look at what I've found." Her voice was husky with desire.

He groaned out in arousal at her hand around his dick which quickly hardened.

With her eyes fixed on his she stroked him a few times with her hands until he was fully erect and hard.

Her hand job causing his eyes to roll back into his head, along with his toes to curl.

Bonnie put her legs on either side of him and paused in her movements.

"Look at me, Damon." She demanded softly.

The blue eyed vampire locked his eyes on her.

"We'll be together forever, always." Said Bonnie in love.

"Yes, Bon. together forever." He completely agreed in love. "Always."

With that she lowered herself onto him, allowing his length to fully into her heated core, which was dripping wet for him again.

Gripping her hips he watched her as she began to ride him. From this night on, Damon Salvatore knew his fate, his destiny with Bonnie Bennett had been sealed. There would never be another woman besides her for him. Because the two of them were _inseparable_ and there would never be a person or obstacle in the world which could break them apart.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Wow, this super, super, long one shot took me weeks to finish. It ended up being over one hundred and sixty pages long which is really insane. So, if you are reading this Author's note after actually reading this entire one shot, then Thank you because I know it's a long one to read. That's why I break it into parts to make it easier to read for you all.**

 **This was maybe by most enjoyable Bamon fan fiction even though it took me some time to complete. I'm hoping that this at least gets some reviews and reads but even if it doesn't, it was still so fun to write. The reason for it being so long was I had it all planned out in my head and didn't want to skip out or miss anything of what I had planned. Nor did I want to rush just to make it shorter.**

 **To explain and address some things in this one shot. The timeline this is my own and it may not match up exactly with the timeline that was on TVD. So, more or less time may have passed by between events on the show than it has in this one shot.**

 **You'll notice I made many changes and diverted a lot from the canon stories and plots on the show. And much of this one shot contains AU of course. Some of the dialogue between the characters I kept the same or similar to how it happened on the show. While I added a lot of AU dialogue to the scenes to just add for depth or take the characters in the direction I wanted them to go.**

 **Since refused to take Kai to the rave to see Bonnie. Damon,Bonnie,Elena, and Kai never went to the 1903 prison world. So, Lily never got out on 1903. And therefore the plot involving Lily and the heretics doesn't happen here. Nor does anything Lily related that happened in the show happens here.**

 **As you can see, I delved into Bonnie's ptsd more than the show did. Which obviously means what Kai did to her and leaving her alone in the prison world for months was a big part of that ptsd. And I like to think Damon would have helped her out with coping through her ptsd since he was the only one out of the gang stuck with her in the prison world.**

 **One thing I put in this story which the TVD writers didn't was having Bonnie be informed of how Kai assisted in getting her out of the prison world. Mainly because some believed that if Bonnie would have known, she would have been more likely to forgive Kai or show mercy to him and not like him in 1903. And some also blamed Damon for not telling Bonnie that Kai assisted her, because they believe Bonnie knowing would have make a major difference in her decision of locking Kai in 1903 or would have made her be more open to forgiving him.**

 **Which I disagree with. Because at the end of the day whether or not Bonnie knew about Kai "saving" her and whether or not Damon told her. Since some blame him for Bonnie locking Kai in 1903, Bonnie would have never considered locking Kai in 1903 if Kai never did what he did to her in the prison world. So, doesn't matter if Damon encouraged her to lock Kai there, she would never have taken Damon up on his offer if Kai was some innocent man who never hurt her. Even though from another point the TVD fandom was wrong to blame Bonnie for locking Kai in 1903 when she didn't come up with the idea and Damon did.**

 **For the reasons I wrote in this story, I still can't see Bonnie forgiving Kai more easily or being willing to show him mercy or pity, just because he "saved" her from 1994. If Bonnie ever forgave him or was more open to accepting him, then it would have taken seasons, certainly more than two days (or in my story two weeks) to forgive him. IMO it would have been OOC to have Bonnie just forgive Kai just like that within a short period of time.**

 **Took her about six seasons before she really got close to Damon. Then she was angry for a while at Damon desiccating. And this was with her caring about Damon. So, just because Kai may have assisted due to the merge, doesn't mean I see her being more forgiving towards him in any short time period. And still she still wouldn't owe him forgiveness even if he did help. He was still the cause of her pain in 1994 either way.**

 **So, I put emphasis on showing Bonnie didn't owe Kai any kind of understanding towards his feelings, life or POV. Since the fandom trashed Bonnie over her decision to not be more forgiving towards Kai and for locking him up in 1903. Blaming her for the things he did after he got out of 1903. Kai is a grown man accountable and responsible for the decisions he made. And I fully support things from Bonnie's side by giving her a right to her anger in this story.**

 **Moving on, I also had Bamon discuss the Elena factor in this one shot. Because I thought it would be unrealistic to have them move up to the next level in their relationship without talking about Elena. Wanted to show how they obviously couldn't ignore Elena or how important her "presence" was and how they needed to discuss if for the betterment of advancing their relationship. While at the same time showing that despite her "presence" she isn't enough to stop them from being together. And that their being in love and loving each other is more powerful than the Elena factor. And they have put Elena in their past are far as the priority of the most important relationships in their lives. In other words both of them love each other more than they care for Elena.**

 **As for their trip to Europe it was just the two of them and Alaric did not go with them. Also there was no resentment from Damon towards Bonnie over Elena being in a coma. And there were no snarky remarks(jokes) about Bonnie choking on peanuts so that he could get back to Elena. Since Caroline Dries/Plec put that in their in 7x01 due to their hatred and bitterness towards Bonnie Bennett. Didn't set well with me and still doesn't.**

 **So, there was none of that in this one shot, because Bonnie didn't deserve those remarks from Damon even if he was just "joking" about it. Instead the European trip was just spent with the two of them enjoying their time together and bonding more. No 'Elena factor' just them for the duration of the European tour!**

 **And of course since Damon never desiccated and since Bonnie and he decided to be together. She never got with Enzo and there was never a "Bonenzo" like it was on the show. So none of the relationship with Enzo happens in the aftermath of this one shot, nor does any of the mess which involve Bonenzo in season 7 and 8 happen. No Bonnie isolated in a cabin, no her getting poisoned by pills, no getting all depressed over Enzo etc…**

 **And even though I did not have Damon recite the letter to Bonnie here, I'll just let you know the letter is pretty much the same as it was on the show. With the exception that he didn't mention Elena in the letter. Simply because I believe Julie Plec put Elena in because she was threatened by Bamon. And I'm really tired of Plec/Dries using Elena to diminish Bamon/Bonnie.**

 **If you read this one shot then Thank you. Please leave reviews and feedback if you can! There's a chance I might do a "spin off" story based on this one shot but it could depend on either on my mood/muse or the amount of feedback I get.**


End file.
